Monochrome Heart
by LizzaRade
Summary: Un Pokémon oculto en el Bosque Viridian, creado por el hombre, creado para ser un arma. Encerrado en la más profunda soledad. Sin saber, que el destino le tenía preparado una sorpresa que nunca imagino, en ese bosque sería su encuentro menos esperado . ¿Sabes que se siente haberse creído solo en el mundo y que aparezca un ser igual a ti?/ MaML GaZL Etapa de corrección.
1. Un encuentro inesperado

**_Disclaimer_** _:_ _Pokémon es propiedad intelectual de Game Freak y Nintendo. Asimismo, el anime es propiedad de TV Tokyo y OLM._

* * *

 **Monochrome Heart**

 **por F.W. Zen**

* * *

 _Capítulo I: Un encuentro inesperado._

Todos tienen un motivo de existencia. Desde lo más pequeño, hasta lo más grande. Cada Pokémon del mundo tenía un objetivo que cumplir. Pero, uno en especial estaba buscando su propósito, su motivo de ser. Ese Pokémon había sido creado por el ser humano, para ser el más poderoso que se haya visto. Pero ocurrió un inconveniente. Este se reveló contra ellos, queriendo "devolver el golpe" que recibió por parte de los humanos. Sin embargo, un niño le hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba. Y ahora, se encontraba viajando por distintas regiones para encontrar su propósito en el mundo, ocultando su identidad con una capa marrón. Aunque... él aún siente un vacío, un vacío que no sabe cómo llenarlo.

Ese Pokémon se trataba de Mewtwo, un Pokémon que era diferente al resto; él había sido creado por los humanos como un arma. Pero lo mejor es hablar de su pasado más adelante. Él era muy solitario, quizá porque no le gusta socializar con otros. O porque era completamente único; o eso era lo que estaba pensando.

En otro lugar muy lejano a la localización de Mewtwo se encontraba una criatura con características similares a él. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Simple, sus rasgos eran muy femeninos. Se trataba de un Mewtwo hembra, aunque a diferencia del otro Mewtwo, ella era extrovertida, hablaba mucho con los demás Pokémon del lugar. La llamaban "quien va más allá del límite". Y quienes la conocían le habían inventado un seudónimo: Laia. Aunque en el fondo, para ella su nombre siempre será... Mewtwo. Ambos Mewtwo tenían algo en común; uno no sabía la existencia del otro.

Mewtwo busca su propósito en el mundo; mientras que Laia busca un lugar el cual puede llamar "casa". Aunque ambos objetivos eran muy difíciles de cumplir. Pero ambos no podían estar sin encontrarse por siempre, ¿verdad?

Un día, Mewtwo estaba en lo más profundo del bosque de Kanto; él había vuelto a esa región después de muchos años. Mewtwo podía ver a los Pokémon salvajes que habitaban en el lugar, en su mayoría eran criaturas pequeñas. Él los miró desinteresado, sabiendo que no había peligro a su alrededor. «Todo está muy callado por aquí, demasiado para ser más exacto», se dijo a sí mismo. Dio media vuelta con su mano extendida, emitiendo un aura oscura desde ella. Pero al no sentir una energía ajena a la suya a su alrededor, dejo de tomarle importancia. Se acercó a un arbusto lleno de bayas, y tomó unas cuantas para así saciar su hambre. Al escuchar de nuevo un ruido, se volteó lentamente; intentando acercarse hacia el emisor del ruido.

Al acercarse lo suficiente un Pokémon salió de su escondite, se trataba de un Raticate. Mewtwo levantó una ceja, suspirando.

—Espero que esto sea importante —habló cruzando sus brazos.

—Y claro que lo es —respondió acercándose a él.

—¿Y de quien estaríamos hablando? —preguntó.

—Se trata de una chica, dicen que es muy fuerte. La llaman "quien va más allá del límite" —contestó sorprendiéndose cuando observaba que Mewtwo se alejaba—. ¿A dónde vas?

—No me interesa. No es por ser machista, pero yo no lucho contra mujeres —dijo observando hacia atrás.

—Yo creo que, si te puede interesar, ella ha empatado contra un legendario. Y también ha podido ir más allá de la atmosfera y regresar con vida. Y que yo sepa, tú no has hecho eso.

Después de sus palabras Mewtwo se detuvo, recordando sus malos momentos. Aunque Mewtwo había aprendido a vivir con ellos, era un pasado que intentaba no recordar. Además, al escucharlo pudo suponer que esta vez no se trataba de cualquier Pokémon, posiblemente sea otro legendario; «qué más puedo perder», pensó. Dio un pequeño suspiro antes de volver a ver a la rata.

—Dime, ¿dónde está?

—Ven, sígueme —respondió. Mewtwo no sabía por qué, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Ambos Pokémon caminaron un largo rato, dejando a un lado cada rama que obstruía el paso. Mientras se acercaban podían escuchar ruidos de un Pokémon aparentemente grande y feroz. ¿Acaso ella estaba combatiendo? Al parecer eso parecía. Mewtwo podía oír los ataques gracias a que tenía un oído muy desarrollado. La rata al llegar le hace una señal para que se asomara, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Y ahí estaba. Ese Mewtwo que, a diferencia de él, sus rasgos eran muy femeninos. Mewtwo se había dado cuenta de otra cosa, su armadura era muy distinta, teniendo algo sobresaliendo en la zona del esternón, aunque no sabía cómo llamarlo. De su mano salía un aura azul; la criatura atacante que había reconocido como un Ursaring iba a utilizar sus garras para acabar con ella. Pero, para sorpresa del propio Mewtwo, ella era muy rápida en su contraataque, utilizando lo que parecía ser Aura esfera.

Los dos pudieron escuchar al Ursaring quejarse del dolor, ella lo había lastimado. Él aún seguía debatiéndose si intervenir o no. Pero estaba esperando que recibiera un mínimo toque para que volviera a su forma original, no podía creer que hubiera otro como él.

—¿Acaso es un Ditto? —preguntó mirando de reojo al Raticate. La rata al escuchar negó con su cabeza—. ¿Un Zoroark? —volvió a preguntar, aunque recibió la misma respuesta.

—Ella... y tú son de la misma especie —informó, causando que él abriera sus ojos de par en par, de verdad se trataba de un segundo Mewtwo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escucharla hablar.

—Debes dejar en paz a estos Pokémon. —Su voz era profunda, como la suya, pero claramente femenino. Posiblemente había sonado igual si él hubiera sido creado como una mujer.

Mewtwo tragó ante esto. Si recordaba haber borrado cada evidencia de su existencia, cómo era posible que no hubiera borrado algunas cosas. ¿O acaso hubo algo que no le habían informado al momento de despertar? ¡Claro que no!, pensó Mewtwo sacudiendo un poco su cabeza; esto que estaba viendo parecía un sueño, o más bien, una pesadilla. Aunque él sabía controlarse, así que iba a confrontar esto cuando terminara la pelea. Mewtwo sabía el lio en el que posiblemente se metería.

El Mewtwo femenino solo le había bastado cinco minutos para dejar fuera de combate al Ursaring. Después de eso se dejaron ver unos pequeños Pokémon que resguardaban unas bayas. Ellos la habían dejado estar con ellos, permitiendo que comiera bayas con las pequeñas criaturas. Mewtwo suspiró en silencio, tal vez ellos eran iguales por fuera, pero por dentro eran muy distintos.

Los pequeños comenzaron a temblar, dándole a entender al otro Mewtwo de que había otro intruso en el área. Casi sin dudarlo se levantó de donde estaba sentada, dirigiéndose derechito hacia donde estaban escondidos ambos. Mewtwo le hizo una señal al ratón para que diera un paso atrás. Él frunció el entrecejo, emanando un aura oscura de su mano derecha.

—Quien quiera que seas, sal de ahí. —Habló ella, él al mirar a los pequeños detuvo su posible ataque. Sin más opciones se levantó lentamente.

Hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

Ella deshizo la esfera en su mano derecha, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Frente a ella había una réplica casi exacta de su ser. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos mostraban, quedando casi paralizada ante ello. Con la mirada recorría el rostro de su doble, dándose cuenta de sus penetrantes ojos morados. Tragó dando un paso atrás, antes de irse volando rápidamente. Mewtwo parpadeó al ver el sorpresivo movimiento de ella. Pero su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, de eso no había duda.

†

Laia al detenerse miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que no la estaba siguiendo. Ella pensaba que era única, pero resultó ser mentira; «¿por qué?», se preguntó mientras respiraba profundamente, intentando calmarse.

—No debo preocuparme, posiblemente solo era un Zoroark jugándome una mala broma; soy un clon, por ende, diseñado para ser totalmente único —se dijo a sí misma, intentando parecer calmada.

«¿A dónde habrá ido ella?», se preguntó Mewtwo al deshacerse de las hojas en su camino. Ignorando al Raticate que lo seguía.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó intentando seguirle el ritmo.

—Voy a buscarla, necesito muchas respuestas ahora —respondió.

—Pero ella parecía tan sorprendida como tú, te deseo suerte —dijo alejándose de él, Mewtwo recordó entonces que estaban en temporada de caza, y los Raticate eran los principales Pokémon en ser cazados. Los humanos no se preocupaban, ya que ellos solían reproducirse muy rápido.

«Lo mejor es encontrarla antes de que un cazador lo haga», se dijo asintiendo, retomando el paso. Sin evitar preguntarse cómo había sido posible la creación de otro Mewtwo. No podía entenderlo, ¿cómo fue posible que se descubriera otro fósil? Tal vez ella podía responder esa pregunta.

Laia estaba en un tronco hueco, sentada y abrazando sus rodillas. Pero no sabía por qué había huido de esa manera. Posiblemente debido a la sorpresa, pero ella era fuerte, no iba a dejar que ello la detuviera; y si de verdad se trataba de otro Mewtwo, necesitaba respuestas de su parte. Dudándolo un poco se levantó de donde estaba, y así ella pudo observar como una criatura se acercaba; tomó una posición de batalla rápidamente, creando una esfera entre sus manos. Mirando de reojo por todas partes, y al escuchar el mínimo ruido se volteó, apuntando con la esfera al otro Mewtwo.

—Tranquila, vengo en son de paz. —Ella desvaneció la esfera de su mano. Manteniéndose alerta.

—Tú, ¿quién eres? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso eres un Ditto?, ¿un Zoroark tal vez?

—No, yo soy un Mewtwo, como tú —respondió. Laia intentó tocarlo, dándole un golpecito en el estómago, y la ilusión o transformación no se deshizo—. ¿Estas convencida ahora?

—Lo veo y no lo creo; de verdad hay otro como yo. Pero, ¿por qué?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —respondió, intentando acercarse a ella. Aunque Laia lo impidió.

—No te acerques. No me importa que seamos de la misma especie. No dudaré en atacarte —dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

Mewtwo se detuvo, manteniendo distancia con ella. Él sabía que posiblemente estaba ejerciendo presión sobre ella —y esa no era su intención—; aunque necesitaba respuestas, y ahora. Sabiendo que un solo movimiento en falso ella lo atacaría.

—¿Tienes algún nombre? Aparte de Mewtwo, claro. —Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Algunos me dicen Laia —respondió.

—Laia. Sabes que ambos necesitamos respuestas. Me gustaría saber cómo y cuándo fuiste creada.

Ella nuevamente se sorprendió, parpadeando y desviando su mirada. Ese era un asunto que no quería recordar. Suspiró con pesadez, haciéndole una señal para que la siguiera. En lo profundo del bosque, ella se sentó sobre una roca y ambos mantuvieron un profundo silencio. La chica apretó sus puños antes de hablar.

—Ha pasado un año desde que escape de ese lugar —pronunció, dándole a entender a Mewtwo de que se refería al laboratorio—. Yo solo fui objeto de sus experimentos, me trataban como si no valiera nada.

Mewtwo parpadeó, recordando como él mismo destruía el laboratorio, donde nadie había sobrevivido.

—Aunque... algunos sobrevivieron; y ahora, me están buscando. Ya lo intentaron una vez, yo sé que volverán a hacerlo. Yo no tuve el valor de matarlos. Fue mi error en tener piedad de ellos.

Mewtwo suspiró con pesadez, observando al Mewtwo femenino. Ella podía recordar cuando estaba en ese lugar, rodeada por aparatos eléctricos. Ellos no sabían que ella también sentía, que le dolía lo que le estaban haciendo. Él se quedó cabizbajo, sin saber que decirle. Laia suspiró poniéndose de pie, sintiendo como el ambiente se ponía incómodo. Ella intentó irse nuevamente, aunque esta vez, Mewtwo se lo impidió. "Suéltame", quería decir, pero no pudo. Ella suspiró, zafándose de su agarre.

—Eso es todo lo que recuerdo. No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve en ese tubo de ensayo. Ahora, déjame en paz.

Ella salió volando rápidamente, causando una pequeña ráfaga de viento. Mewtwo casi ni se movió con la ráfaga, pero intentaría seguirla desde el suelo. Caminando un poco pudo ignorar a los Pokémon que se escondían de él al notar su presencia. En su intento de encontrar al Mewtwo femenino debió seguir el rastro de su aura, el cual era algo notorio. Laia había llegado hasta una cueva, donde podía sentarse y pensar en lo sucedido. «Según ellos yo había sido la única en ser creada, pero resulta que han mentido, como siempre».

Suspiró en un intento de relajación, dándose cuenta de que todo era real, no era un sueño, ella no estaba sola.

—Parece que aún no estas convencida —habló el Mewtwo macho, causando que ella se sobresaltara.

—¡¿Me estas siguiendo acaso?! —preguntó con sorpresa. Aunque la única respuesta que recibió fue la mano de Mewtwo sobre su cabeza, logrando entrar en su mente.

Mewtwo pudo ver a los científicos que experimentaban con ella, con una tecnología más avanzada que en Isla Nueva. También pudo ver como ella destruyó parte del laboratorio. Aunque, como ella había dicho, algunos sobrevivieron. Ella había dicho la verdad todo el tiempo. Separó su mano de ella, causando que reaccionara, abriendo sus ojos «¿qué fue lo que hizo?», se preguntó.

—Tú que quieres de mí —dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. Mewtwo arrugó el ceño.

—Quería respuestas, aunque ya las he encontrado.

—Y, ¿qué hay de mí? Yo también quiero respuestas —respondió mirándolo con desdén. Mewtwo no la escuchó, intentando irse del lugar. Laia frunció el ceño, creando una barrera a su alrededor—. Y tú no te iras hasta dármelas.

Mewtwo la miró de reojo, apretando sus puños aguantando las ganas de atacarla. Él al principio dudaba, aunque suspiró volviendo hacia ella. Sin dejarle reaccionar Mewtwo tomó su mano rápidamente, inmovilizándola de un solo movimiento en el suelo.

—Maldito, suéltame —gritó intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—Tus respuestas serán contestadas si desvaneces tu barrera —dijo él apoyando su rodilla en su espalda. Laia suspiró resignada, deshaciendo la barrera a su alrededor.

Mewtwo la liberó de su peso, ella se levantó tomando su muñeca. Suspirando con algo de enojo ella se mantuvo callada, esperando que él le diera sus respuestas. Mewtwo se tomó unos segundos, sabiendo que no le gustaba volver a recordar esos momentos. Laia abrió sus ojos al escuchar lo que había hecho años atrás. Notoriamente, ella tenía cara de "estabas loco o qué"; Laia apoyó ambas manos en su cintura, mientras escuchaba atentamente su historia. Aunque en realidad no quería saber tanto de su vida personal. Solo sabía que él había sido creado primero, por ende, él era el proyecto original. ¿Eso significaba que ella era una copia más vulnerable?

—Interesante tu historia, debo admitirlo —habló cuando Mewtwo había terminado. Después de ello hubo silencio. Un silencio que se hacía incomodo a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Él comenzó a alejarse del lugar, casi dejándola sola «si él es el original, significa que soy solo una copia, ¡¿una simple copia?! No, yo demostrare que no soy un fracaso que debió ser desechado», se dijo mientras cargaba un aura esfera en la mano derecha. Mewtwo se detuvo volteándose, esquivando con facilidad la esfera azul. Mewtwo chasqueó la lengua, en un solo movimiento utilizó psíquico para intentar inmovilizarla. Laia terminó impactando con un árbol, quedando inconsciente. Mewtwo suspiró, sabiendo que posiblemente se había pasado un poco; sabía que no podía dejarla así como así, por ende, decidió cargarla, con sus manos bajo sus hombros y piernas.

Mewtwo se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato, estando en esa cueva esperado a que ella despertara. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que la había dejado inconsciente, «aunque, en realidad se lo merecía» se dijo mientras tomaba una manzana que había recogido para comer. Mewtwo se volteó al escuchar que despertaba. Sabía que Laia se enojaría por haberla llevado a otro lugar y por haber sido derrotada tan fácilmente.

—Me duele la cabeza, ¿dónde estoy? —vaciló un poco antes de despertar realmente.

—Por fin despertaste —dijo Mewtwo causando que ella reaccionara.

—Tú... te voy a...

—A no ser que quieras dormir un poco más, adelante, has lo que quieras —respondió con una mirada desafiante. Laia solo frunció el ceño, sentándose—. Debes tener hambre —continuó lanzándole la otra manzana que había conseguido.

Ella miró con desconfianza la fruta, para después mirar al macho con desdén. «¿Por qué él... me trajo hasta aquí?» se preguntó mientras mordía la manzana. Ella sabía que Mewtwo la había derrotado con tanta facilidad, ¿para qué traerla hasta ese lugar? Laia no podía encontrar una respuesta para ello. Mewtwo seguía mirando hacia el exterior, mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando. Aún había tantas cosas que no podía comprender acerca de ella, y eso, aunque le costaba admitirlo, le daba curiosidad.

Laia al terminar de comer la manzana la dejo a un lado, cruzándose de brazos «perfecto, no solo tendré que soportar que mis creadores me capturen, también tendré que soportar a alguien que se cree más poderoso que yo por ser el proyecto original de clonación». Para su suerte, Mewtwo no había escuchado eso; aunque ya se lo estaba imaginando. Lo que ya estaba claro es que no se llevarían muy bien, por ahora.

—¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—Por si no lo sabias es temporada de caza, si te dejaba ahí posiblemente habrías terminado como un adorno en una cabaña —respondió. Ya que al menos esa explicación le serviría para que Laia se calmara.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo, resignándose. No ganaba nada discutiendo a cada segundo. Mewtwo volvió a mantener su mirada fija en la salida de la cueva. Él también había terminado de comer su manzana, observando de reojo al Mewtwo mujer que le daba la espalda. Bufó antes de que ella se quedara dormida nuevamente.

Después de unas cuantas horas, Mewtwo casi no había dormido, y al mirar hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que ella aún estaba ahí. Comprendiendo que lo ocurrido en el día anterior no era para nada un sueño. Aunque, sabía que Laia solo se estaba defendiendo, no lo estaba haciendo con mala intensión. Ella al despertar se estiró un poco para deshacerse de la pereza que la invadía. Dándose cuenta de que él no estaba, esta sería su oportunidad para escapar y seguir con su vida normal; sin embargo, algo de impedía irse, «no lo entiendo, yo quiero irme de aquí. Pero, siento que debo quedarme», se dijo agitando un poco su cabeza, pensando que así aclararía sus dudas. Pero ni eso funcionó.

Laia suspiró permaneciendo sentada en el lugar. Cuando Mewtwo llegó se volteó, notando que había recolectado muchas bayas. Al mirar la cantidad pudo sentir su estómago gruñir levemente.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, ella asintió moviendo su cabeza; Mewtwo le lanzó una baya para que la comiera, se trataba de una baya de color rojo. Por el hambre se la comió casi de un solo bocado—. Tienes un poco de... —Apuntó la comisura de su boca, causando que ella se limpiara rápidamente.

—¿Cuándo va a terminar la temporada de caza? —preguntó Laia.

—Está apenas comenzando, creo que terminara en tres meses.

«¡¿Tres meses?!», se gritó en su mente. Para ella tres meses eran demasiado, no quería perder el tiempo escondiéndose de los cazadores, le gustaba ir a donde quisiera, volar con sus amigos. No estar en una cueva escondiéndose. Levantándose de donde estaba sentada, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Mewtwo, al observar que no había hecho algo para detenerla, salió de la cueva. Deteniéndose a los pocos metros de salir. Al escuchar un disparo comenzó a retroceder, dándose cuenta de que no era buena idea por el momento. Mewtwo se quedó mirando hacia la salida de la cueva.

—Creo que lo mejor es permanecer aquí, por lo menos hasta que dejen la zona.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué hay de tu amiguito? —preguntó, volteándose.

—Él sabe cuidarse solo —respondió.

Laia se quedó en silencio sentándose, mirando hacia el exterior. Mewtwo permaneció mirándola y suspiró antes de sentarse, pudiendo notar por sí mismo las diferencias que ambos presentaban. El tono de sus ojos era más claro que los suyos, incluso su piel era más clara. Haciendo que ella desviara su mirada hacia él, causando que Mewtwo girara la suya. Ella también se había fijado un poco en sus rasgos, en especial en sus ojos. Los cuales parecían brillar con la luz del sol. Cuando se miraron, ella casi se ruboriza cuando él se volteó a mirarla, esto hizo que se volteara evitando ser atrapada sonrojarse.

—¿Te ocurrió algo? —preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Nada —respondió, mirando hacia un lado. Le costaba creer el hecho de que ya no era la única, pero él parecía ser buen Pokémon. Mewtwo dejo de mirarla, notando que ello había causado un ambiente incómodo.

Laia observó hacia afuera, mirando como las aves comenzaban a volar lejos de los cazadores que esperaban que se descuidaran para disparar. Por un momento recordó a esa persona que la intentó capturar. Solo queriendo irse de ahí para sentirse a salvo de ellos. Pudo sentir como sus manos temblaban, su cola se acomodó entre sus piernas, apartando su mirada de la entrada. Mewtwo al sentir la energía de unos humanos dirigirse a la cueva la hizo levantarse, dirigiéndose hasta el fondo de la cueva. Laia se quedó interrogante, mostrando confusión en su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó haciendo que desviaran su camino a la izquierda.

—Alguien viene hacia acá —respondió, haciendo que se escondiera. Mewtwo pudo divisar una roca en el camino contrario, manteniendo su concentración sobre ella.

Cuando esos humanos entraron, ambos clones de Mew guardaron silencio. Cuando vio que estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Mewtwo movió la piedra con sus poderes, llamando la atención de los cazadores, dirigiéndose por el camino de la derecha.

—Este lugar no es seguro —dijo, haciendo que ella lo mirara, asintiendo—. Debemos irnos de aquí.

Ella no tuvo tiempo para responder, ya que él tomó su brazo, sacándolos del lugar. Al salir fueron a donde habría menos cantidad de Pokémon posible, llegando hasta donde habitaban Pokémon de tipo fantasma, sabiendo que los cazadores no irían allí por seguridad. Por un segundo, ambos se mantenían cerca, sabiendo que algunos fantasmas eran capases de dañarlos. Sabía que sus ataques les haría el doble de daño.

Mewtwo hizo una señal para que se detuviera, apuntando un árbol hueco que había ahí. Ella al entender asintió, dirigiéndose hacia allí. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca pudieron ver que estaba vacío, y había suficiente espacio para ambos. Mewtwo entró primero, sentándose en el piso, Laia hizo lo mismo, quedando en un ambiente incómodo.

—Oye —dijo la hembra blanquecina—, ¿tú aún odias a los humanos?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —preguntó.

—Por la forma en la que evitaste a los cazadores.

—Yo sigo con ese odio, mas estoy consciente de que no todos son iguales. En especial, ese chico con su Pikachu.

—¿Chico con su Pikachu? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Sí, por tus recuerdos tal vez ya lo conoces.

Laia se quedó un poco pensativa, pero como ese tema no iba al caso decidió ignorarlo.

—Yo también sé que no todos los humanos son malos, pero me es muy difícil confiar en los que no tienen maldad en sus corazones.

—Te entiendo. En mi vida solo he podido confiar en unos pocos. —Contestó fijando la mirada en el cielo estrellado.

Así, ambos se quedaron en ese lugar todo el día, buscando temas de conversación para no causar silencios incomodos. Al caer la noche, él comenzó a acurrucarse, con intenciones de dormir; Laia se lo quedo mirando, observando de paso la luna entre los árboles. Después de unos minutos, que parecían horas, se acurrucó en la otra esquina, quedándose profundamente dormida.


	2. Pesadillas y traumas del pasado

_Capítulo II: Pesadillas y traumas del pasado._

Mewtwo despertó a causa de los gemidos de dolor de su homólogo femenino. Acercándose a ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla; sin pensarlo dos veces, se dispuso a despertarla, moviéndola un poco antes de que despertara, sin dejar de jadear. Laia al relajarse, miro a su alrededor, notando que él estaba a su lado; dándose cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño? —preguntó, quedándose sentado a su lado. La blanquecina asintió, mostrando preocupación en su rostro—. Ellos te hicieron más daño de lo que vi, ¿correcto?

Ella asintió, desviando su mirada. Laia no quería hablar de ello. Un silencio los invadió, pero Mewtwo permaneció a su lado, sabiendo que ella fue sujeto de experimentos, experiencia que él no vivió por haber destruido el laboratorio a los pocos minutos de haber despertado, pero sabía que las pesadillas eran comunes en los Pokémon abusados. Ella no quería recordar esos sucesos, sabiendo la dolorosa marca que había dejado en su mente. Aunque, compartir esa información con alguien que pudiera entenderla no le haría daño, ¿no?

—La verdad, ellos me hicieron mucho daño. En una ocasión me dejaron sin comida ni agua para ver cuánto podía resistir; siendo un mes entero. Aunque antes de la cuarta semana había comenzado a decaer. Y otras cosas que son mejor mantener en el secreto.

—Por eso les tienes miedo a los humanos —respondió, causando que ella frunciera el ceño.

—Yo no les tengo miedo. —Respondió, sintiéndose algo ofendida por su comentario.

—Sabes muy bien que no estás diciendo la verdad —contestó—. No vale la pena ocultar tus miedos.

Ella abrió sus ojos, sintiendo como arrugaba el entrecejo, desviando su mirada antes de cerrarlos. «Sus palabras no deben de afectarme, yo no les tengo miedo a los humanos», pensó, abriendo sus ojos para mirar a su contraparte. Suspirando resignada salió del árbol hueco, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el lugar era seguro. Mewtwo se la quedó mirando, sintiendo que posiblemente había dicho algo que la había ofendido.

—¿Dije algo que te molestó? —preguntó de repente. Causando que Laia detuviera su paso; ella lo miro de reojo, sintiendo que tal vez, y solo tal vez, su homólogo tenía razón. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, casi rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

«En realidad, nunca he podido vivir en paz, desde que escapé del laboratorio han intentado capturarme, ya enviaron un cazador una vez, perfectamente pueden hacerlo otra vez; no quiero volver a esas máquinas, las causantes de mi dolor, tengo miedo a ser capturada, tengo miedo a perder mi libertad, yo... soy la causa de mis miedos».

—Oye —escuchó, sacándola de su trance—, te hice una pregunta, ¿acaso no me estabas escuchando?

—Lo siento, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos.

—Me di cuenta. No deberías tener miedo, tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para poder defenderte.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Yo he tenido que viajar de aquí para allá y no ser capturada, a diferencia de ti, mi libertad puede acabar mañana si ellos quieren.

Él se quedó en silencio, viendo como sus manos estaban alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándose a sí misma. Mewtwo arrugó el entrecejo, respirando profundamente antes de apoyar una de sus manos en su hombro. Ella reaccionó, levantando la vista, encontrándose con su mirada.

—Piensa lo que quieras, que soy débil, que soy inútil, lo que quieras. Pero yo no quiero pensar más en esto.

Laia alejó su mano de ella, con intenciones de irse de ese lugar, deteniéndose cuando había solo unos metros de distancia entre ambos; los dos clones de Mew habían escuchado el ruido de un motor, haciendo que Mewtwo la tomara del brazo para esconderse, a pesar de sus protestas, él la hizo callar tapando su boca con su mano. Ambos vieron de reojo como el auto se detenía ante ellos. Laia escuchó como esos humanos bajaban del vehículo, pudiendo escuchar sus voces.

—Les dije que contratar a un cazador no sería buena idea. Por culpa de ustedes perdimos el rastro de Mewtwo.

«Ellos son...», pensó, queriendo zafarse del agarre de su contraparte, ella no quería estar ahí.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Mewtwo en un susurro.

—Suéltame —respondió, empujándolo antes de alejarse entre los árboles. Dejándolo muy sorprendido a causa de ese repentino movimiento.

Mewtwo no entendía por qué ella actuó de esa manera, siguiéndola para saber el motivo de su comportamiento.

†

Laia se mantuvo apoyada en uno de los miles de árboles del sector, recordando como experimentaban con ella, recordando su propia voz rogando que se detuvieran. Dándose cuenta de que su homólogo tenía razón, ellos eran su miedo, el miedo a perder su libertad, su identidad, a ser tratada como el experimento que era. No podía creer que posiblemente sus miedos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Se sentó en ese lugar, mirando los infinitos arboles de aquel bosque; sintiendo una gota de agua caer sobre su nariz «lluvia» pensó, quedándose ahí, ignorando a los Pokémon que buscaban refugio. A Laia no le importaba si su pelaje terminaba empapado, a nadie le iba a importar que le pasara. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que sintió que ya no caía ni una gota sobre ella, al mirar a su alrededor noto que aún seguía lloviendo.

—¿Cómo...? —intentó preguntar, mirando hacia arriba, notando que había un campo de fuerza sobre ella. Para luego mirar hacia el frente, el otro Mewtwo había creado ese campo para resguardarla de la lluvia.

—¿Por qué escapaste de esa manera? —preguntó, Laia desvió su mirada, sin intención alguna de contestar su pregunta. Aunque Mewtwo no tardó en deducir lo que ocurría—. Ellos eran tus creadores. —Laia se tardó un poco en responder.

—Sí, ellos fueron los que me crearon, y también... —contestó. Aunque hizo una larga pausa, no queriendo recordar detalles.

—Te vas a resfriar si sigues aquí —dijo acercándose más hacia ella.

—Mira quien lo dice —respondió, mirando como él estaba más empapado que ella.

—Intentare ignorar eso —le contesto manteniendo la compostura—. Pero te vas a resfriar si continuas aquí, ven conmigo. —Extendió su mano, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella.

Laia abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿acaso le estaba ofreciendo ir con él, viajar con él? Eso realmente no se lo esperaba.

—Pero no significa que seré tu guardaespaldas —interrumpió. Provocando una pequeña risita de su parte.

—Yo sé defenderme sola —contestó, tomando su mano para levantarse, pero una piedra se cruzó en su camino, haciendo que tropezara, Mewtwo logró atraparla, sin dejar milímetro que los separara.

Laia al darse cuenta no tardó en separarse de él, en cambio Mewtwo solo se le quedo mirando, ignorando lo sucedido. Lo único que recibió de su parte fue una señal para ir a un lugar a resguardarse de la lluvia. Pidiendo ver una caverna minutos después. Laia al entrar no pudo evitar estornudar, Mewtwo desvió su mirada, algo fastidiado. Recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

—Te dije que te ibas a resfriar —le dijo mientras se quitaba su capa para dejar que se secara.

—Cállate —contestó con un gruñido. Sentándose en el suelo, presentando un nuevo estornudo. Después vino completo silencio.

Mewtwo no había apartado su mirada de la tela, ignorando su comentario, pero al escuchar su estornudo desvió su mirada hacia ella. Viendo cómo se rascaba un poco la nariz, él miro de reojo su capa, sabiendo que podía secarla usando sus poderes para deshacerse de cada gota de agua. Aunque prefería siempre que se secara de forma natural. Sus ojos emitieron un resplandor azul, quitando toda el agua. Laia pudo sentir como algo la cubría, viendo la mano de Mewtwo sobre su hombro.

—Aún les temes —habló, haciendo que Laia se mantuviera en silencio, dándole la razón—. Temes que te hagan daño de nuevo, por eso siempre estás en movimiento. Sus recuerdos aún te persiguen, no puedes dejar tu pasado atrás.

—Tú tampoco puedes dejarlo atrás. Estás consciente que detrás de tus creadores estaban sus familias. Y los asesinaste sin piedad. —Él se quedó en silencio. Sabiendo que eso era verdad, tampoco iba olvidar cuando estuvo a punto de cometer un gran error.

—No te lo voy a negar, aún no puedo dejar atrás ese pasado. Pero no significa que tú no puedes hacerlo.

—Cómo quieres que lo deje atrás si es el propio pasado el que me persigue —respondió sintiendo como sus manos temblaban.

—Pero intenta calmarte.

—Cómo quieres que me calme si ellos están ahí afuera. —Hizo una pausa—. No creo que logres entenderme. Solo me trataban como el experimento que era.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que eres también un ser vivo.

Laia se quedó en silencio, con sus ojos bien abiertos. No podía creerlo, pero su homólogo tenía razón, ella también era un ser vivo, tenía derecho a vivir; ella pudo sentir un líquido deslizarse por sus mejillas, Mewtwo pudo ver como sus manos se asomaban en su rostro. Ella se abalanzó hacia él, sorprendiéndolo, pero al escuchar su sollozo se resistió a alejarla. Laia se mantuvo ahí, casi empapando la piel de su contraparte.

—Desahógate —le dijo, mostrando un poco de indiferencia. Laia no pudo aguantarlo esta vez, sintiendo el movimiento brusco de sus hombros.

Después de casi treinta minutos, ella cedió ante el sueño, Mewtwo la dejo descansar, saliendo del escondite al ver que ya no llovía. Él no se permitió ir más lejos, observando la montaña que estaba en el horizonte. Mewtwo cerró sus ojos, sintiendo una briza que anunciaba el invierno. Sabiendo que Laia no iba a despertar todavía, decidió usar su poder para ver si había una amenaza cerca, pero no había nada. Se relajó, volviendo a la caverna. Después de todo lo ocurrido, ya no sabía cómo explicar el día con palabras, pero divertido no estaba entre ellas.

«¿Por qué ellos quieren encontrar a Laia? Acaso ella representa algún tipo de valor, acaso tiene algo que yo no tenga; y lo más importante, como fue posible que pudieran crear otro Mewtwo, si yo borre toda prueba de mi existencia. A no ser que hayan robado material genético, o hubo dos proyectos de clonación, o incluso una colaboración. Suena fantasioso, pero nunca se sabe».

Mewtwo suspiró, no encontraba una respuesta clara a la existencia del Mewtwo que estaba a unos metros de él. Aunque había kilómetros de distancia entre ambos, ella hacia lo que él no se atrevería a hacer, odiaba admitirlo, pero ella era mucho más abierta consigo misma. A pesar del trato que esos humanos le dieron, tenía amigos, e incluso podía hablar sin problemas con ellos. En cambio, él, era muy reservado, los únicos con quienes solía hablar eran los clones que había creado.

Pero él no necesitaba expresarse, si abriera su corazón se haría débil, y no quería eso; quería mantenerse fuerte, aunque eso significase alejarse de todos y de todo. Apretando su puño se quitó esa idea de su mente, viendo como su acompañante comenzaba a moverse. Mas no se despertó, siguió durmiendo. Mewtwo continúo viendo hacia el exterior, precisamente a la luna.

†

—Mewtwo... —escuchó, sintiendo como tocaba su rostro, Mewtwo comenzó a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con su contraparte—. Te traje algo de comer.

El Pokémon grisáceo vio que había una docena de bayas a su lado, solo se limitó a agradecerle y empezar a comer. Mewtwo le dedicó una mirada un tanto incomoda, haciendo que ella desviara su mirada, sabiendo que le fue incomodo que lo mirara comer. Ella se mantuvo así, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Sabiendo de lo que era capaz de hacer. Sí, Mewtwo ya se había ganado su respeto.

—Oye... —escuchó, volteándose, recibiendo una baya—. Lloraste por veinte minutos y tardaste diez en quedarte dormida. ¿Te desahogase lo suficiente?

—Sí, eso creo. —Le dio una mordida a la baya—. Si ellos me encuentran... ya no podré sentir la briza de cada mañana, ya no podré volar con mis amigos, y tampoco sentiré el suelo y el césped bajo mis pies. Aunque no creo que lo entiendas.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ellos no tuvieron el tiempo, tú no les diste el tiempo para que experimentaran contigo; además, tú no estabas solo, estaban tus compañeros clones, en cambio yo... he estado sola desde que tengo memoria. Siempre estuve encerrada en un cuarto frio, las máquinas de tortura eran mi día a día, aún recuerdo todo lo que me decían: "Eres un inútil", "eres muy débil", "solo te tratamos como el experimento que eres". A diferencia de ti, yo solo viví en soledad.

Mewtwo se quedó en silencio, que fue incomodo en un principio.

—Pero viví engañado y traicionado por "ese" humano. Me utilizó para su conveniencia. Lo único que hacía era guiarme por el mal camino.

—¿Y qué hiciste con él?

—Aparte de destruir su gimnasio y borrar su memoria la segunda vez que nos encontramos, nada malo.

—Al menos a ti ya no te buscan, no como yo. Vámonos.

Ella salió de la cueva, dejándolo solo en ese lugar. Mewtwo parpadeó, sintiéndose como si le hubiera dicho algo ofensivo. Bufó antes de salir tras ella, ahora sabiendo que tenía que lidiar con muchas cosas más. Él no podía imaginarse pasar noches enteras sin dormir por miedo a ser atrapado. Apretó firmemente sus puños, controlando su ira con esos humanos. Ella al ver que no le seguía el paso desvió su mirada hacia él, viendo como se le acercaba lentamente, pasando de largo y tomando la ventaja. Siendo así hasta detenerse.

—Te quedaras atrás si no caminas —habló mirándola de reojo. Ella reaccionó, asintiendo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Ambos caminaron por unos minutos, observando a su alrededor, ella no paraba de observar a los Pokémon que estaban en su entorno. Quienes los miraban... raro. Ella les frunció el ceño, haciendo que ellos se estremecieran. Mewtwo la miró de reojo, notando su ceño fruncido, después notó como apretaba sus puños. Al notar la presencia de los Pokémon también frunció el entrecejo. Laia desvió su mirada, apurando su paso. Impresionando a Mewtwo al ver que lo estaba dejando atrás. Ella suspiró al alejarse lo suficiente, observando como él se acercaba a paso normal.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —preguntó.

—Nada.

—No te gusta que te miren como el bicho raro. —Él no recibió respuesta—. Yo tampoco. Pero siempre me hago el indiferente.

—Sabes, odio cuando ellos me ven con lastima; ellos tienen un hogar, una familia, en cambio yo no tengo nada de eso. Ellos son los únicos que me miran de otra manera.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó. Observando como levantaba la vista.

—Mis amigos —respondió—. Ellos siempre me acompañan mientras vuelo.

—¿Aves? —ella asintió. Sin notar que su expresión había cambiado, parecía como si hubiera visto a un fantasma—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No lo sé, sentí como si alguien nos observara. —Mewtwo la observó extrañado, él no había sentido nada, pero aun así no mantuvo la guardia baja.

Ella mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos, observando por todos los lugares que su campo de visión permitía. Sin evitarlo tragó para lubricar su garganta, notando finalmente que un arbusto se movía bruscamente; Mewtwo también se dio cuenta, haciendo que los dos clones comenzaran a acercarse lentamente hacia él. Ella sintió su mano en su hombro, haciendo que ella diera un paso atrás. Escuchando algo parecido a un quejido, con un tono infantil.

Al deshacerse de las hojas y ramas ambos abrieron sus ojos al ver al Pokémon detrás de él. Se trataba de una Kirlia variocolor.

—Que linda —habló ella, haciéndolo a un lado para verla mejor. Las partes de su cuerpo en vez de verde eran azul claro. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, presentando un leve mareo—. Oye, pequeña, ¿estás pérdida? —preguntó.

La pequeña agitó un poco su cabeza, levantándose del suelo casi en un salto. Formando una sonrisa.

—No estoy perdida, de hecho, ya encontré lo que estaba buscando —habló.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yo... Me llamo Ai, encantada de conocerlos.

—Siento interrumpir, pero... vámonos —habló mientras rodeaba a su acompañante con fuera psíquica para llevársela.

—¿Los puedo acompañar? —preguntó.

—Déjame pensar... no.

—¡Mewtwo! —lo reprendió Laia, liberándose para levantarla—. Como piensas en dejar a una pequeña a su suerte. Yo digo que nos acompañe. ¿Y tú, Ai?

—¡Sí! —exclamó.

—Un segundo, vas a confiar en una mocosa que apenas estas conociendo.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó, haciendo que Ai se sentara en su hombro.

—Acaso no sabes que podría hacerte un desconocido. —Le contestó, haciendo que las miradas de ambos emitieran unas cuantas chispas.

—No seas paranoico, además, ¡mírala! No mide más de ochenta centímetros. —Él se quedó callado, sin saber que contestarle admitió su pequeña derrota—. Entonces vamos. —Sentenció dejando a Mewtwo atrás de ellas. Y Ai le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante hacia él. No sabía por qué, pero esa niña le traería muchos problemas

Y de algún modo, le recordaba a alguien.

Negó ante la idea inmediatamente, no había nada que hubiera pasado antes de despertar en el laboratorio donde fue concebido. De eso estaba seguro.

—¡Oye! —Lo llamó el otro clon— ¿Vienes?

Él asintió, comenzando a caminar con un paso lento. Al observar al Kirlia sentada en el hombro de su homólogo, al verlas hablar como si llevaran años de haberse conocido lo hizo agregar oficialmente la forma de socializar a su lista de diferencias. No sabía el motivo, ella podía relacionarse fácilmente con los Pokémon, cosa que para él era casi imposible. Mewtwo sin darse cuenta mantuvo sus puños firmes.

—Oye, ¿Mewtwo es tu hermano? —pregunto Ai.

—No que yo sepa, pero solo somos nosotros dos en nuestra especie.

—¿Pero no hay más de su especie?

—No —respondió él a lo lejos—. Y prefiero que se quede así. —Siguió caminando, dejándolas atrás.

Laia no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, debía intentar entenderlo, necesitaba acostumbrarse a este cambio tan repentino. La pequeña parpadeó, observando como ella cambió su expresión antes de seguirlo. Mewtwo se volteó al observar que se estaban quedando atrás, hasta que ella estaba casi a su lado. Ellas se mantuvieron en un silencio prolongado. Laia y Ai lo miraron de reojo, notando que al parecer estaba de muy mal humor.

Al notar que lo estaban mirando les dedicó la mirada más fría que podía, haciendo que la Kirlia se sobresaltara, inflando sus mejillas; mientras Laia mantuvo su mirada, causando que ambos soltaran chispas, otra vez. Siendo así hasta que ambos desviaron sus miradas, mascullando palabras que solo ellos entendían.

†

—Ya ha pasado una semana, y ni un rastro de Mewtwo —se dijo una mujer de cabello rojizo en silencio—. Debemos recuperarlo si queremos salvar la compañía.

—Ya hemos gastado todo el presupuesto que quedaba de Genetic Pride Inc. —le respondió uno de sus compañeros, el más alto.

—Lo único que nos queda es encontrarlo y venderlo al más alto precio, uno de nuestros compradores venía de Kalos. Él iba a pagar muy bien por él, de hecho, es de sangre azul. —intervino el más bajo del grupo, y al parecer el mayor de los tres.

—¿Querías venderle el experimento a un descendiente del hermano menor de aquel que activo el Arma Definitiva? —inquirió la mujer, acercándose a él—. Él solo nos facilitó el fósil, y la Mega-Piedra. De seguro hay mejores compradores allá afuera.

Él arrugó el entrecejo.

—El Señor Lysandre se veía bastante interesado. Además, este proyecto no habría visto la luz si yo no me hubiera infiltrado en el Team Rocket hace ya veinte años. —Contestó, dejándola callada.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, mirado hacia otro lado mientras susurraba entre dientes. Si de verdad quería recuperar al experimento y evitar que Genetic Pride Inc. se declare en banca rota, solo debía obedecer a ese hombre. Por más que desagradaba la idea.

†

Laia estornudo, siendo observada por sus acompañantes.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ai.

—Sí, pero no sé porque siento que alguien está hablando de mí. —Contestó, antes de levantar un poco su mirada, pensativa—. Tal vez... —indagó.

—Tal vez... ¿qué? —inquirió.

—Nada, nada, es solo que recordé a alguien. Un amigo. —Contestó, recordando con claridad a ese Pokémon artificial de tipo insecto.

—Ustedes dos, ¿podrían apurar un poco el paso? —las interrumpió Mewtwo, quien había escuchado toda la conversación.

Las dos lo miraron molestas, pero de igual forma ella aceleró su caminar. Mewtwo miró a su izquierda encontrándose con ambas. Sinceramente aún se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer todo lo que le estaba pasando. Suspirando en sus adentros completamente fastidiado.

Así, el pequeño grupo empezó su andar por el Bosque Viridian[1].

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora._**

 _1\. Bosque Viridian: Bosque Verde por el anime._


	3. Acostumbrándose al cambio

_Capítulo III:_ _Acostumbrándose_ _al cambio._

El Pokémon genético aún no se acostumbraba. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que ambos clones se conocieron. Laia por su parte, no había podido establecer amistad con él. Ai ya estaba estableciendo una amistad con el Mewtwo femenino. Pero recibiendo una mirada de reproche de la contraparte de esta. Sin embargo, ella mostraba cierta curiosidad por los clones.

Mewtwo las hizo detenerse, quedando interrogantes.

—Descansemos aquí —dijo, sentándose sobre una roca.

Ellas asintieron, una sentándose en el suelo, y la otra sentándose en sus piernas. Mostrando mucha energía aún «claro, como no camina», pensó Mewtwo.

—Te oí —le dijo el otro Mewtwo.

—Pero si no dije nada —respondió.

—Lo pensaste.

«Las hembras, sin importar su especie, son algo fuera de mi comprensión» se dijo, desviando su mirada. Ai nuevamente le dedico un semblante triunfador «tal vez pudiste aprovecharte del instinto maternal de Laia, pero no ganaras mi confianza tan fácilmente».

Algo interrumpió su cavilación, siendo el gruñido de su estómago, recordando que no había comido nada desde el amanecer. Su gruñido fue escuchado por ambas féminas, pudiendo escuchar sus no tan silenciosas risitas.

—¡Acaso a ustedes no les gruño el estómago alguna vez! —les gritó.

—Mewtwo está rosa —comentó Ai.

Por primera vez él maldijo su tono de piel.

—Ai, ¿por qué no buscamos algo para que el Beartic gruñón coma? —preguntó Laia, mirando a la pequeña.

—¡Sí!

—¡¿B-Beartic gruñón?! —indagó Mewtwo sorprendido por el sobrenombre.

Al volver a la realidad ambas ya se habían ido, dejándolo solo en el lugar. Moviendo su cabeza por todos lados, suspiró al ver que finalmente tenía algo de paz y tranquilidad.

Habría sido así si no fuera por un sonoro grito de Laia, causando que una bandada de Pidgey salieran volando asustados.

—Sí... paz y tranquilidad —se dijo, levantándose para ver que era todo ese escándalo.

Al llegar, pudo ver una escena digna de un teatro, Ai se había cubierto los ojos, mas pudo escuchar toda la masacre que Laia había armado. Al mirarla podía ver como zarandeaba con violencia a un Zoroark, posiblemente el causante de su grito.

"Eres un maldito pervertido; no ves que hay una niña presente; eres un idiota". Todo eso escucho de la blanquecina.

—Laia... —nombró, llamando su atención, mientras el Zoroark ya tenía sus ojos como espirales—. Suéltalo —ordenó.

Ella en menos de un segundo lo soltó, escuchando como impactaba contra el suelo. Mewtwo al ver a Laia enojada un extraño escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Mientras Ai picaba al zorro con una rama que recogió. Él movió una de sus garras, indicando que estaba recuperando algo de conciencia. La Kirlia le sonrió cuando se miraron, para observar después como ambos Mewtwo discutían; carraspeó haciendo que guardaran silencio.

—No era necesario dejarme tan lastimado —habló.

—Eso te pasa por usar tu "ilusión no sé qué" —le respondió Laia, cruzando sus brazos.

—No sé es eso y no quiero saberlo.

Mewtwo suspiró, sintiendo que algo había hecho mal y que Arceus lo estaba castigando de alguna manera. Aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar lo que parecía ser un auto, sin pensarlo, tomó el brazo de su homólogo llevándola hasta los arbustos; la Kirlia se escondió en el pelaje del zorro, mientras este saltaba hacia un árbol al escuchar el ruido del vehículo.

Laia al notar a los humanos del auto todo su pelaje se erizó, ya sintiendo como la libertad le era desgarrada de la forma más dolorosa posible. Mewtwo apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella; Laia retrocedió, casi apoyando sus manos en su espalda. Mewtwo no protestó ante ello, pero no negaba que era algo incómodo. Al escuchar el sonido del motor alejarse todos salieron de sus escondites.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos? —preguntó el Zoroark.

—Ellos eran los creadores de Laia.

—¿Los creadores de la chica esta? —indagó.

Ella desvió su mirada, aún enojada por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Mewtwo y Ai suspiraron, estos dos no se llevarían tan bien.

—Debemos seguir con nuestro camino —interrumpió Laia.

—¿El Zoroark nos puede acompañar? —preguntó Ai.

Laia se quedó paralizada, se habría negado si no fuera por el hecho de que Mewtwo contestó primero, asintiendo. La Kirlia tomó la mano del zorro para seguir con el camino.

—Aunque hay algo que no entiendo, ¿qué es eso de ilusión no sé qué? —preguntó la niña, sin haberlo visto ya que Laia irrumpió su visión en el momento.

—Es muy simple —contestó, juntando sus manos.

Laia no tardo en cubrir los ojos de la niña. El Zoroark se había transformado en una versión femenina de Mewtwo, con la diferencia de que tenía un busto… desarrollado.

—¡Vamos a jugar~! —gimió. Laia al ver cómo iba a reaccionar pudo ver un evidente tic en su ojo izquierdo.

—Ilusión... —murmuró antes de que ellas escucharan un fuerte golpe—. ¡Me estas tomando el pelo! Se puede saber de quién aprendiste semejante cosa.

—De un libro con dibujos que los humanos llaman Manga, ¿por qué?

—Ese libro donde sale ese ninja rubio de ropajes naranjas en la portada.

—Sí, ¿cómo adivinaste? —preguntó.

—Mewtwo sabe leer —dijo de repente Ai.

—¿Cómo aprendió a leer? —preguntó, muy curioso—. No crees que eso es muy... humano.

—Demasiado —susurró Laia, recordando que ella no sabía leer.

Mewtwo desvió su mirada, observando como el zorro comenzaba a sospechar de su procedencia. Y sus orígenes no era algo muy agradable de recordar, apretando su puño. Mewtwo negó con su cabeza, comenzando a caminar para alejarse del lugar. Laia frunció el ceño, se levantó dispuesta a seguirlo, no sin antes dejar a la Kirlia a cargo de zorro.

Mewtwo al llegar a un árbol se apoyó en él, sabiendo que escapaba de una pregunta incómoda para él. Suspiró en silencio, siendo evidente por el vapor causado por el frio casi invernal.

—Oye —escuchó, haciéndolo reaccionar—. Esa pregunta fue incómoda para ti. Es una conclusión fácil de deducir.

El clon de Mew se quedó en silencio, sin querer interrumpirla se quedó callado. Al notar esto, Laia continúo:

—Tal vez no recibimos los mismos métodos de aprendizaje, por eso vemos el comportamiento humano de forma diferente. Eres un Pokémon, pero no te sientes como tal, te sientes humano, pero no lo eres. Tus recuerdos me dicen eso, tu forma de ser también lo dice; sé que el hecho de ser solo uno te haya afectado más que a mí, pero quiero que sepas que te aceptare como eres. Y bien, ¿qué dices?

Él no supo que decirle, sintiendo que sus palabras aduladoras eran demasiado ciertas como para discrepar con ella. Sin embargo, se atrevió a hablar:

—Tu forma de pensar es interesante. De hecho, me siento cómodo al ver que alguien sabe de lo que hablo.

—¿Eso debo tomarlo como un cumplido? —preguntó, desviando su mirada para ocultar su vergüenza.

—Supongo que sí —le respondió.

Ella apoyo una de sus manos en su mejilla, ocultando su ligero rubor.

—Yo creí que no simpatizabas con los humanos. —Dijo volviendo al tema de conversación.

—Y no lo hago, que no simpatice con ellos no es sinónimo de odiar sus logros, y uno de ellos es el arte, en todas sus facetas. Si quieres, puedo llevarte a probar comida humana.

Ella reaccionó sobresaltándose, esperando que la Kirlia no estuviera detrás de ellos. Así que se dispuso a mirar de soslayo, sudando frio al ver al Zoroark y a la pequeña; este con la boca abierta, y Ai con los ojos brillosos y sus manos juntas como si hubiese visto la mejor escena de la película. Laia, se puso rígida, esperando que no se sacara de contexto lo que Mewtwo había dicho. El zorro miró a los protagonistas, hablando en voz baja.

—No sabía que eran pareja —comentó rascándose la melena.

—Ah~ Mewtwo la está invitando a cenar —dijo haciendo que sus receptores le dirigieran la mirada, una sonrojada y el otro reprochándola.

—Claro que no, solo le estaba diciendo que, si quiere probar la comida humana, solo debe hablar conmigo. —Le dijo frunciendo el ceño, y miró también al Zoroark—. Y no somos pareja.

—Entonces… —Tomo el hombro de la hembra, incomodándola—. ¿Sigues disponible?

Laia no dijo nada, solo tomó su mano, él se asustó cuando hizo brillar sus ojos violáceos. Sin pensarlo, se zafó de su agarre e intentó escapar.

Lo último que Ai y Mewtwo pudieron escuchar fue un grito, mientras ambos observaban la persecución. Él al ver que el zorro era atrapado no evito desviar su mirada de su homólogo, observando como hacia Aura esfera al Zoroark, tapando los ojos de la niña con su cola para que no viera lo que le estaba pasando.

—Laia... —la nombró, aunque no le hizo caso, lo intento tres veces más, pero fue inútil. Hasta que perdió su paciencia—. ¡Suficiente! —los separó a ambos con sus poderes, sentándolos frente a él—. Quieren dejar de tirarse las mechas ustedes dos.

Laia se sintió estremecer al ver como Mewtwo mantenía su mirada fija en ella.

Él suspiró, relajándose un poco.

—Sigamos —sentenció. Laia al reaccionar se levantó.

—Espera —se posiciono frente a él—. ¿Eso es todo, ni un castigo? —interrogó.

—No soy como ellos, Laia. Pero si quieres...

Ella cerró sus ojos, esperando; sin embargo, sintió su dedo en su frente, sintiendo una pequeña bola negra empujándola, antes de abrir los ojos él ya se encontraba a un metro de distancia. Haciéndola reaccionar y recuperar la compostura. Ai al observarla no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por la mirada de Laia hacia su contraparte. Observando como ella cubría una parte de su rostro, sin querer que la atraparan sonrojarse.

«Qué diablos paso por tu cabeza, Laia», se dijo a sí misma. Agitando su cabeza para deshacerse de cualquier imagen que invadió su mente. Sin titubear, comenzó a apresurar su paso, para intentar preguntarle a su homologo el porqué de ese contacto físico.

Mewtwo al notar algo extraño en el ambiente entornó sus ojos esperando ver a lo lejos con más claridad, mas un extraño olor invadió su olfato, siendo este nauseabundo. Hizo una mueca de asco y procedió a cubrir su nariz con una parte de su capa.

—No respiren aquí, habitan Pokémon tipo veneno.

Laia procedió a crear una esfera a sus acompañantes, sabiendo que, a diferencia de los clones de Mew, no iban a soportar tanto tiempo conteniendo la respiración.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que un Scolipede estaba siguiendo sus pasos por haber invadido su territorio. Comenzó a cargar un ataque para advertirles, pero Mewtwo fue más rápido y protegió al grupo con un campo de fuerza creado por sus poderes psíquicos. Quien era más vulnerable a los ataques del ciempiés era la Kirlia variocolor, sabiendo eso, Laia no lo pensó para hacer que la más pequeña se resguardara en el pelaje del zorro.

Mewtwo intentó aguantar su respiración, viendo como su oponente se apresuraba a golpearlo con sus cuernos. Logro esquivarlo, pero aun así recibió un rasguño, hizo un leve gesto de dolor sin dejar que sus compañeros lo vieran.

—Esperen —Laia se interpuso entre los dos—. Podemos resolver esto de otra forma.

El Scolipede gruñó, manteniendo una posición firme. Pero comenzó a establecer una conversación con el Mewtwo mujer.

—Laia, ¿se puede saber que está diciendo? —pidió el zorro al ver que terminó de hablar con él.

—Solo nos metimos en su territorio, solo debemos salir de aquí y se sentirá tranquilo.

El ciempiés asintió, aún mirando a Mewtwo con desconfianza. Aunque este solo desvió su mirada pasando de largo para salir de ese lugar del bosque. Por un segundo su visión se nubló, causándole un leve mareo, pero decidió no tomarle importancia.

Laia se despidió del Pokémon veneno y siguió con el camino. Todos salieron de ese lugar, haciendo que ella deshiciera las burbujas de aire de sus compañeros. Laia al ver que Mewtwo se mareo un poco no evitó tocar su hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Él no contestó, sintiendo sus parpados pesados, si no fuera porque Laia logró atraparlo él había caído al suelo—. ¡Mewtwo!

—¿Qué le paso? —preguntó preocupada Ai.

—Creo que se desmayó. Pero, ¿por qué? —se preguntó ella, hasta que el Zoroark se dio cuenta de un detalle.

—Tiene un rasguño, posiblemente fue lastimado por el Scolipede y no se dio cuenta. El veneno de estos Pokémon es peligroso.

—Debemos encontrar un lugar para poder atenderlo —hizo que el zorro tomara a Mewtwo, observando como arrancaba un poco de césped y despegaba hacia el cielo.

Mewtwo abrió sus ojos con lentitud, mirando como al zorro y la Kirlia lo miraban con preocupación, observando como Laia se despedía de lo que parecía ser un Staraptor, un Braviary, un Swellow, un Swanna y un Unfezant.

—Laia, Mewtwo ya despertó —informó el Zoroark, llamando su atención.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó tocando su frente para ver su temperatura—. Tienes fiebre.

—Estoy bien, enserio, no tienes que preocuparte —dijo intentando levantarse. Mas ella tomó sus hombros, impidiendo su movimiento.

—Claro que no, tú te quedaras aquí hasta que podamos curarte por completo. No actúes como un imprudente. —Miró al Zoroark y a la Kirlia—. Necesito que busquen Bayas Meloc, eso neutralizará el veneno por el momento. Yo lo mantendré vigilado y curare su herida.

Mewtwo no evitó desviar su mirada de ella, un poco molesto por la "excesiva" preocupación de Laia, simplemente se acomodó para estar más cómodo donde lo tenían recostado. Al sentir un dolor punzante en un brazo no evito una mueca de dolor, preocupándola por su estado de salud.

—Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo —Mewtwo abrió sus ojos, sorprendido por su perseverancia, la siguió con su mirada hasta que llegó a su capa—. ¿Puedo...?

Arqueó una ceja ante su pregunta, asintiendo al entender la consulta. Acercando sus dientes a la tela logró romper una parte para poder hacer una venda. Mewtwo dejo que revisara su brazo, causándole un poco de dolor al hacerle el vendaje.

—Listo. Debemos esperar a que lleguen los chicos con las bayas, ya verás que estarás como nuevo.

—Claro... —respondió.

Laia se le quedo mirando; observando como tocaba suavemente su venda. Ella ni cuenta se dio cuando tocó de forma accidental su herida, escuchando su quejido antes de hacerla reaccionar.

Cuando sus acompañantes llegaron con las bayas Laia no se tardó en darle unas cuantas a Mewtwo. Haciendo que él se sintiera bien dentro de poco, pero eso no significaba su curación total. Mewtwo se levantó para poder estirarse sin sentir el dolor en su brazo, sin notar que sus compañeros suspiraron del alivio.

—Ya me siento un poco mejor —dijo.

—Qué bueno —respondió Laia.

—Por lo menos ahora puedes caminar sin marearte —agregó el zorro.

—Gracias... en serio.

—De hecho, fue Laia quien llamo a sus amigos. Ellos son agradables, ellos encontraron esta cueva para que ella pudiera curarte. Los créditos van para ella.

La susodicha no evito avergonzarse, desviando su mirada.

—Laia se puso roja —le murmuró la Kirlia, pasando desapercibido por Mewtwo y el Zoroark.

—Silencio —contestó.

Ella frunció sus labios, observando como el Zoroark conversaba con Mewtwo. Al ver a Laia pudo observar como ella bufó, saliendo de la cueva para tomar un poco de aire; Mewtwo al verla no evito seguirla, observando como sus manos emitían un resplandor azul, al apretar sus puños la luz desapareció. Laia al voltearse no evitó abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, sin darse cuenta de que estaba detrás de ella.

Laia parpadeó, sintiendo que tragaba para mantener su garganta lubricada. Él al observar como ella lo rodeaba para irse del lugar, Mewtwo tomó su mano, deteniéndola.

—¿Qué había sido eso, Laia? —exigió saber él, sin soltarla.

—Nada de tu incumbencia —replicó intentando soltarse de su agarre.

—Ellos te hicieron algo y no quieres mostrarlo —dijo, sorprendiéndola—, ¿acaso no tengo razón, Laia?

Laia se mordió ligeramente el labio, sin querer admitir que tenía razón; con solo recordar ese experimento la hacía temblar, pero Mewtwo no debía saberlo, por ningún motivo. Mewtwo soltó su mano, dejando que ella se fuera, entrando a la caverna. Él se quedó ahí, observando el atardecer.

Todos durmieron cuando la luna hizo acto de presencia, todos menos Laia; al observar como todos respiraban con lentitud, Ai descansaba en el pelaje del zorro mientras su contraparte se había cubierto con su capa. Bostezó somnolienta antes de levantarse para salir, buscando un lugar para relajarse después de un día algo agitado.

Cuando sintió que la energía psíquica de Laia se alejaba del lugar Mewtwo despertó, confirmando que ella no estaba. Rezongó antes de levantarse, ignorando a sus compañeros que dormían plácidamente.

Al salir al exterior miro a su alrededor, intentando encontrarla también por su rastro psíquico; unos Zigzagoon pasaron frente suyo, dirigiéndose hacia donde había detectado a su homólogo, los siguió, sabiendo que la encontraría allí. Mewtwo al ver que muchos Pokémon se estaban dirigiendo hacia la misma dirección en la que estaba Laia lo comenzó a inquietar, no estaba muy acostumbrado a la presencia de muchas criaturas desde que se separó de sus clones.

—¿Por qué tanta expectación? —murmuró, aunque varios Pokémon lo sisearon como respuesta. Dándose cuenta de que se trataba de las aves que estaban con Laia.

Al ver hacia el frente casi abre la boca de la impresión.

«¡¿L-Laia?!», se gritó en su mente, Mewtwo pudo ver como ella había sido rodeada por un aura de color azul, perdiéndose en la luz. Impresionando a muchos con su cambio. Al verla no evitó tragar con la sorpresa, ahora era un poco más pequeña, con una especie de arco sobre su cabeza, con algo en su cabeza que él supuso que podría ser su cola. Al mostrar su rostro pudo ver sus ojos de color carmesí.

Ella no notó su presencia, se elevó un poco, observando como sus manos y sus ojos brillaban para elevar el agua del lago que había en el lugar. Mewtwo la siguió con su mirada, escuchando los halagos de algunos.

Laia al mirar con más atención a su público pudo verlo, disimulando muy bien su sorpresa.

Mewtwo no pudo notar que alguien estaba atrás de él, tapando su boca y sacándolo de ahí. Sin darse cuenta Laia había usado doble equipo, posiblemente al verlo entre la multitud. Ella se veía enojada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó—. ¿Deberías estar durmiendo?

—Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo. Además, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme sobre tu "otra forma"?

—Yo... no quería decírtelo. Es un hecho que me ha marcado mucho, y no de forma positiva.

—Por lo menos pudiste habérmelo dicho, yo podría encontrar la forma de ayudarte. Solo debiste confiar en mí.

Laia se mantuvo en silencio, logrando sonreírle cálidamente al ver su preocupación.

—¿Por qué te alegras? —preguntó.

—Me alegra tu preocupación. Es como si yo fuera algo importante para ti.

Mewtwo abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, desviando su mirada y sintiendo su rostro enrojecer. Haciendo que ella emitiera una leve risita. Al mirarla, no podía creer lo adorable que se veía ella con esa forma.

—Oye... —habló, llamando su atención—. Tú... te vez... te vez bonita con esa forma.

Laia no reaccionó, asimilando lo que su homólogo había dicho. Desviando su mirada con un rubor en su rostro.

—¡Idiota! —rugió antes de que se escuchara un golpe.

—Lo había dicho como un cumplido —respondió, acariciando su mejilla adolorida.

—Yo no estoy acostumbrada, y eso lo sabes. —Enojada, se dirigió hacia la dirección en la que estaba la cueva. Ella se detuvo—. Mewtwo... ¿podrías mantener esto en secreto?

Mewtwo no le dijo nada, tomando su cabeza.

—Vámonos... —susurró.

Laia sonrió levemente, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba lentamente.

Cuando ambos llegaron se fueron a dormir, Laia antes de quedarse dormida no evito sentir un poco de cansancio, había sido un día un poco agitado. Ella sintió su pecho palpitar al recordar las palabras de Mewtwo. «¡¿Eh?! No... es imposible que yo... ¿por qué ahora?», se dijo. Laia se quedó dormida, con muchas dudas en su mente.


	4. ¿Sentimiento o deseo?

_Capítulo IV: ¿Sentimiento o deseo?_

Laia despertó cuando sintió los rayos del sol asomarse en la cueva. Mewtwo y los demás ya se habían despertado hace mucho, solo faltaba ella; al salir pudo ver que sus compañeros no se dieron cuenta cuando salió en medio de la noche, eso la tranquilizo haciéndole ver que Mewtwo había guardado bien el secreto. El psíquico al mirar que se había despertado le dio una sonrisa que solo ella pudo ver, haciendo que desviara su mirada algo nerviosa.

La Kirlia al notar algo raro en su compañera se dirigió hacia ella. Preguntándole si le ocurría algo, la Mewtwo negó, aunque era evidente que mentía. Entonces, soltó una pregunta que le hizo sobresaltarse, "¿te gusta Mewtwo?", una sola pregunta, con solo una pudo tener a Laia contra las cuerdas. Laia se negó rotundamente a esa posibilidad. Y se alejó de la Kirlia lo más que pudo.

Ai volvió a dirigirse hacia el Zoroark, metiéndose en su melena al ver que no se pudo hablar con Laia. Todos continuaron su camino, intentando alejarse de la cercanía de los cazadores. Laia tuvo una cara larga durante todo el trayecto, preocupando un poco a Mewtwo. Tomó su hombro, haciendo que ella se exaltara. Separándose de él rápidamente.

—E-Estoy bien.

Mewtwo se extrañó al ver como se ponía nerviosa, mirando cómo se alejaba un poco. Ella al estar perdida en sus pensamientos no escuchó como sus compañeros le advertían sobre la trampa en el suelo, reaccionando cuando era separada bruscamente del piso, quedando cabeza abajo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntaron.

Ellos pudieron ver como una sombra pasaba rápidamente, cortando la cuerda y dejándola caer. Mewtwo logró sujetarla, dejándola en el suelo. Cuando vieron de que se trataba notaron que era un Lucario, volteándose y ver que ella estaba en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, extendiendo su mano al ver que no se había levantado.

Laia se ruborizo ante el gentil gesto del chacal, ignorando como Mewtwo tenía el ceño fruncido, desviando su mirada molesto.

—S-Sí —tomó su mano para levantarse.

Mewtwo al ver eso no evitó sentir un fiero interno en su interior, no sabía que significaba eso, pero supuso que no era algo bueno. Cuando ella se alejó del Lucario esa sensación en su pecho comenzó a calmarse, su puño que mantuvo apretado se aflojó, emitiendo un suspiro de alivio.

El Zoroark y la Kirlia al darse cuenta de los gestos de su compañero se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado: Mewtwo estaba... ¿celoso?, y parece que ni él mismo se dio cuenta de ello. Laia al ver que Mewtwo se había molestado, se acercó a él, haciendo que su mirada se conectara con la de ella. Él viró su mirada, dejándola interrogante ante ese rechazo visual. El Lucario al ver esto, no evito formar una sonrisa que solo el clon masculino pudo notar.

—Puedo ver que tu pareja no está muy a gusto.

—¡¿Mi qué?! —gritó, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer.

—Nosotros no somos nada, enano —le contradijo Mewtwo, mirándolo con bastante desconfianza. Y al parecer, ofendiendo a Lucario.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —exigió saber, muy molesto.

—Creí haber sido claro —respondió. Los tres que estaban mirando pudieron ver como ambos tiraban rayos y centellas desde sus miradas.

—Creo que va a arder Troya —musitó el Zoroark mientras Ai se escondía en su pelaje.

—Con que así quieres las cosas —murmuró, juntando aura desde sus manos—. Pues... ¡toma esto!

Mewtwo logró esquivar su ataque, arrugando el ceño antes de responder con bola sombra. Él no logró desviar el ataque recibiéndolo directamente, el Lucario al recuperarse se dirigió hacia él a puñetazo limpio. Mewtwo lo retuvo con el brazo, usando su mano izquierda para alejarlo con fuerza psíquica.

—Alguien tiene que detenerlos —murmuró Laia, sin darse cuenta de que Zoroark había bajado a Ai.

Cuando ambos combatientes estaban a punto de darse un buen puñetazo, el zorro los detuvo, agarrando sus puños con bastante firmeza. Mewtwo no sabía que Zoroark contaba con esa fuerza. Hasta que les miró a los dos.

—¿Quieren dejar de hacer escandalo? —les dijo, soltando sus puños. Mewtwo rezongó al notar la ligera mirada triunfante de su oponente.

Eso no duro mucho cuando él se quejó del dolor, tomando el costado de su abdomen. Todos (menos Mewtwo, claro) lo ayudaron a sentarse, Laia al ver su leve herida comenzó a sanarla, mirando con molestia a su homólogo. Mewtwo la miró con desdén, retirándose hacia uno de los árboles para apoyarse en él.

El zorro y la Kirlia fueron a buscar algunas bayas, dejándolo al chacal y a Laia solos, aunque este estaba bien vigilado.

—Siento que Mewtwo te haya causado esto —«él se lo buscó», pensó el antedicho.

—No importa, con una fémina linda como tú puedo perdonar eso —respondió, haciéndola sonrojar.

Ai, al ver la cercanía que estaba teniendo con ella, tomó una piedra para luego lanzársela al Lucario.

—¡Ai! —reprendió al ver que ella lanzó la piedra.

Ella infló sus mejillas, Mewtwo al verla no evito sonreír «justo en el blanco». Dándose cuenta de que no era el único disgustado con el Pokémon lucha.

—Que niña tan problemática. —Murmuró el Lucario, sin ser escuchado.

Laia siguió curándolo, mientras Mewtwo se mantuvo apoyado en ese árbol durante varios minutos. De paso, Ai no dejaba de mirar a los dos que estaban sentados, teniendo el presentimiento de que el Lucario solo iba a traer problemas al grupo, la pequeña al dar un paso sintió algo en su pie, siendo este una banda con un extraño símbolo y lo que parecía ser un nombre: Genetic Pride Inc. «Acaso...» pensó la niña, dirigiéndose hacia Mewtwo.

—Mewtwo —lo llamo, haciendo que dejara su meditación de lado—, encontré esto.

Mewtwo solo vio una banda, aunque el nombre escrito en ella llamó por completo su atención. Y juraría que ya lo había visto antes. Si era verdad lo que pensaba, entonces tenía más razones para alejar a Laia de ese Lucario.

†

No muy lejos de los Pokémon estaba una cámara, que estaba grabando cada momento que pasaba frente a su lente. Haciendo que los creadores de Laia se dieran cuenta de que no estaba sola. Estaba acompañada de un Zoroark, una Kirlia variocolor, y para sorpresa de ellos, el Mewtwo del proyecto donde se había robado información.

—¡Diablos! Con ese Mewtwo aquí la cosa se complica. Pensé que no había sobrevivido a las pruebas —habló el mayor de los tres.

—Tal parece que la cosa se pone interesante —añadió la pelirroja—. Si este Mewtwo sobrevivió a las pruebas quiere decir que ya es una criatura con bastante poder y resistencia.

—Tal vez subestimamos bastante al experimento del Team Rocket.

†

Mewtwo al ver la banda estaba seguro de quien podría ser el dueño, pero... ¿cómo se lo diría a Laia? Estaba seguro de que no le creería si se lo contaba, y no sabía si le iba a creer a Ai.

—Debemos alejarlo de ella, si es lo que estoy creyendo, ese chacal es un espía —dijo en un susurro, antes de hacerle señas a la niña—. ¿Crees poder hacer esto, niña? —Ella sintió, antes de que ambos escucharan el sonido de algo que volaba cerca de ellos.

Mewtwo al localizar al objeto uso sus poderes para hacer explotar sus circuitos. Cayendo al suelo de una forma muy sonora, haciendo que las orejas del Lucario se movieran, «¿qué diablos?».

—Lo sabía. —Dijo en voz alta.

—Es una cámara, o algo que se le asemeja.

—Y tiene el mismo símbolo que esta banda.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? —preguntó Laia al acercarse. Hasta que observó detenidamente el artefacto, sintiendo una extraña sensación de ansiedad en su pecho. Mewtwo se acercó hacia ella antes de que su inquietud empeorara.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien, respira hondo —intento relajarla, haciendo que Laia reaccionara.

Respiro profundamente, dejando de tensar sus hombros. Mewtwo devolvió su mirada hacia el objeto, él al observar detenidamente, su semblante cambio a una expresión de horror.

—Hay que salir de aquí, esto tiene un localizador. No tardaran en venir hacia nosotros.

En ese lapso llegó el Zoroark, notando que más de alguno estaba apesadumbrado.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—De mucho. Vámonos. —Ordenó, siendo seguido por Laia y Lucario, aunque este lo hacía de mala gana, mientras la Kirlia subía por su melena hasta su cabeza.

—Pero si acabo de llegar.

—Te lo explicare en el camino —le susurró.

Los cinco Pokémon llegaron hasta el claro de un rio, Laia hizo que el chacal se sentara en una roca terminando de curar su herida. Mewtwo aún tenía la banda en su mano, sabiendo que era peligroso que se enterara de que ya sabía quién era.

La Kirlia variocolor estaba en la melena del zorro, haciendo que este se preguntara el porqué de su devoción por acurrucarse ahí.

—Oye, niña, ¿por qué siempre estás en mi pelo? —le preguntó, sentándose en el suelo.

—Me recuerda a mi madre. —Respondió.

—¿A tu madre?

—Sí, veraz... mi mamá era alguien de buen corazón, nos quería mucho a papá y a mí, pero un día se fue y nunca volví a escuchar su voz.

—Ya lo entiendo, en mi especie nuestras madres nos dejan a cierta edad para que un humano nos capture y entrene. Pero no siempre es así, en mi caso yo pude cuidarme sin la necesidad de un ser humano, me gusta la libertad, por eso preferí aprender por mi cuenta. ¿Y qué hay de Mewtwo?, ¿acaso él no tiene una familia?

—Creo que no, al parecer Laia y Mewtwo son los únicos de su especie.

—Eso debe ser duro.

Mewtwo escucho toda la conversación, sabiendo que el Zoroark tenía razón. Ser los únicos de una especie, era duro, y no solo eso, sabiendo que ese otro miembro era de un género opuesto, era una situación compleja. Él sacudió su cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia el rio, observando su reflejo el cual imitaba sus movimientos a la perfección.

— _Oye..._ —escuchó, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de su reflejo—. _¿Acaso te vas a quedar todo el día viéndome? ¿No estás viendo que ese perro está intentando seducir a Laia?_

—¿Por qué debería importarme?

— _¿Crees que no note lo idiotizado que quedaste cuando la viste ayer? Sí que lo note. Y agradece que aún tenías algo de criterio, porque si no... ella ya sería toda tuya._

—Silencio, yo no soy así, Laia no es un juguete para adultos.

— _No es un juguete, pero estas dejando que un enano esté a punto de tratarla como uno._

Mewtwo perdió la paciencia.

—Cállate —lanzo una piedra, creando hondas que se disiparon en la orilla, al levantarse se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando—. ¿Qué?

Laia se lo quedo mirando, levantando una ceja, para suerte de Mewtwo, ella no había escuchado nada. Ella miró de reojo el río, notando que no había nada extraño.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Claro, es que había algo en el agua, pero ya se fue, no te preocupes. —Mintió.

—Ya está anocheciendo, ¿nos quedamos aquí para dormir?

Él asintió alejándose de ese sector para que su reflejo no le molestara. Laia notó que temblaba un poco, pero decidió dejar las cosas así. En este momento Mewtwo solo deseaba encontrar alguna cascada, para relajarse por lo menos.

Cuando ya cayó la noche, el ambiente plenilunio era relajante para el clon de Mew. Cuando el viento roso su piel, pudo sentir como se tensó ante el frio, cubriéndose un poco más con su capa. Sintiéndose así hasta que sintió a alguien saltando sobre él. Cuando se sentó pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Ai, con un semblante de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Laia y el Lucario no están —dijo tomando sus manos para intentar levantarlo.

Mewtwo se levantó, dirigiéndose a buscar a Laia. Tomando la banda para revelar la identidad del Lucario si la situación lo requería, convenciendo a la niña de quedarse en el lugar mientras lo buscaba. Mewtwo se trasladaba saltando sobre las ramas que soportaban su peso, deteniéndose al ver al chacal buscando algo.

Laia se sintió insegura en ese momento, era como un mal presentimiento.

«Recuerdo que lo deje por aquí», pensó. Sin notar que Mewtwo aterrizó detrás de él. Sorprendiendo a Laia.

—¿Buscabas esto? —preguntó, mostrando la banda.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó ella.

—Este Lucario pertenece a tus creadores. —Respondió—. Lo enviaron para saber tu ubicación, y parece que ya saben que no estás sola.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo. Ignorando como Mewtwo le ordenaba salir del lugar.

—¡Laia! —gritó esquivando el aura esfera del Lucario—. Tienes que salir de aquí.

Laia logró dar un paso atrás, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba. Mewtwo atacó con bola sombra impactando con el Lucario; él chocó con un árbol, intentando levantarse. Él escuchó un grito de dolor, girando su mirada para ver a Laia en el suelo, herida por la causa de una trampa para osos; Lucario intento huir, mas sintió como era separado del suelo, Mewtwo lo miró con desdén, usando sus poderes para hacer que se desmallara.

Dejo que cayera al suelo, dirigiéndose ahora donde estaba Laia. Ella estaba asustada a causa del shock, intentando escapar, pero eso hería más su pierna. Mewtwo la tranquilizo acariciando su rostro, abriendo con fuerza la trampa para que la liberara. El dolor causado hizo que ella dejara salir una lágrima, sintiendo la mano del macho limpiándola, sin darse cuenta él ya la estaba cargando. Buscando un lugar para curar su herida.

Mewtwo encontró un tronco donde sentarla, observando detenidamente su herida, para su suerte no era profunda, mas eso no significaba que debía ser tomado a la ligera. Intento buscar algo para poder desinfectar la herida en su pie. Recordando que no muy lejos había un panal. La miel le ayudaría.

Cuando Laia se dio cuenta de que estaba rasgando su capa para hacer un nudo alrededor de su pierna para poder detener el sangrado. Observando cómo se dirigía hacia un árbol, quitando algo de miel del interior de un panal. Al volver, cubrió su herida con el dulce, haciendo que un hilo de voz saliera de su boca. Mewtwo la tranquilizo haciendo que apretara una rama que sobre salía de la improvisada silla.

Cuando hizo el nudo final ella suspiró, abriendo sus ojos para contemplar su pata. Mewtwo le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, mas no pudo apoyarse bien con la herida, haciendo que Mewtwo accidentalmente tomara su cintura, abrazándola de alguna manera. Y la posición de sus manos tampoco ayudaba. Dejando a ambos en una situación incómoda. Mewtwo trago al sentir su cuerpo muy apegado al suyo, recordando lo que su molesto reflejo le había dicho.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sentándola nuevamente en el tronco.

—N-No es tu culpa. Pensemos en otra forma de llevarme.

Mewtwo asintió, observando que no había nadie que sirviera de apoyo. Entonces, se apoyó en el suelo, dándole la espalda.

—Sube —ordenó, tragando un poco por su reacción.

—Claro —contestó, intentando apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Mewtwo, sintiendo como la acomodaba en su espalda antes de levantarse. Sin darse cuenta rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos cuando salto hacia la rama.

—¿Mi cola no te molesta? —preguntó, queriendo que se sintiera cómoda.

—No, de hecho, es cómodo. —Él, sin darse cuenta, sonrió.

—Sujétate fuerte. —Le ordenó antes de saltar hacia otras ramas.

Logró escuchar una leve risita cerca de su oído, dándole a entender que lo disfrutaba a pesar de su pata lastimada. Cuando ya estaban cerca del lugar de descanso, ambos pudieron notar que en el río estaban reflejadas las estrellas. Mewtwo la bajó de su espalda para que pudiera contemplar la vista de mejor forma.

—Es muy hermoso —comentó, intentando sentarse.

—Primera vez que veo este cielo estrellado.

Mewtwo se sentó también para observar mejor el cielo nocturno. Laia se arriscó de hombros, manteniendo su mirada hacia el manto de estrellas; él mantuvo sus manos en el suelo sin percatarse de que ella había hecho lo mismo. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando sus manos rosaron levemente, sintiendo como él tomaba su mano para sentir la suavidad de su piel. Bueno, hasta que escucharon un suspiro infantil.

—Ah~ no creen que es muy romántico este ambiente. —Escucharon a la Kirlia, mirando hacia abajo para ver que les sonreía a los dos.

—Mewtwo, ¿podrías devolverme mi mano? —preguntó Laia mostrando como tenía estrechada su mano con la suya.

Mewtwo tardó en asimilar su pregunta, mas reaccionó soltando rápidamente su mano, girando su mirada hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojado rostro. Escuchando la risa de la pequeña al notarlo. Ordenándole que se fuera a dormir. Laia se mantuvo en silencio mientras él hacia un puchero molesto, ella se levantó para irse a dormir también, caminando un poco para evitar el dolor de su pata. Dejándolo solo en sus pensamientos.

Entonces, suspiró. «Si seré idiota», pensó, «solo la ayude, eso no puede indicar que pueda sentir algo por ella. Nosotros solo somos amigos en un pequeño grupo. Aunque esa Kirlia, es como si ya la hubiera visto, mas no sé de dónde».

Él procedió a levantarse, dándole un último vistazo al cielo nocturno.

«Tal vez, pronto encuentre una respuesta».


	5. Debilidad

_Capítulo V: Debilidad._

Mewtwo despertó cuando apenas el sol hizo acto de presencia, buscando con la mirada al resto del grupo, dándose cuenta de que todos seguían durmiendo. El grisáceo pudo ver a lo lejos que un jeep se estaba estacionando no muy lejos del lugar; arrugando el entrecejo se dirigió a despertar a los demás. Empezando directamente con el zorro. Quien despertó después de recibir una bola sombra al llamarle mamá por lo somnoliento que estaba, despertando también a la Kirlia.

Cuando intento despertar a Laia utilizo movimientos suaves para no hacer que su herida le causara molestia, aunque el único efecto que hacía era que se acurrucara más para seguir durmiendo. Suspiro derrotado, tomándola por debajo de sus pies y hombros para cargarla. Zoroark resoplo al ver que, al parecer, ella tenía cierta ventaja.

Mewtwo no le hizo caso, fijándose más en la dormilona de su compañera. Nadie podía negar que ella se veía bastante calmada. Volvió a prestar atención al camino, sabiendo de las trampas que había en el lugar.

Él al sentir el aura de aquellos cazadores se dio cuenta de que estaban colocando más trampas en el sector.

—No se separen, hay trampas por aquí.

El zorro no dudo en ver a su alrededor para poder divisar mejor aquellas trampas. Bajando a su pequeña acompañante. Observando como su compañero oscuro se dirigía a ver otro camino seguro. Sin darse cuenta de que ella le estaba perdiendo la vista a Mewtwo, quien se distrajo ya que Laia había despertado, pidiendo que la bajara. Mewtwo al darse cuenta de que la pequeña estaba sentada no le quito la vista de encima.

Un gruñido salió del estómago de la Kirlia, sonido que pasó desapercibido por los mayores. «Tengo hambre», suspiró con desazón; su pequeña nariz pudo olfatear un ligero olor de las bayas que tanto le gustaban. Sin pensarlo, ella se paró de su asiento, logrando salir del campo de visión de Mewtwo.

Ella al ver que unas bayas estaban en lo que parecía ser un tazón lleno de frutos sus ojos brillaron, entrando en lo que parecía ser una cueva.

Mewtwo al darse cuenta de que Ai no estaba llamo inmediatamente al Zoroark.

—Oye, ¿dónde está Ai? —preguntó. Haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

—Creí que estaba contigo. —Ambos escucharon un grito, no dejándoles una buena señal para ambos.

—Ocúltate —le dijo, haciendo que ambos se agacharan. Para ver como los cazadores quitaban las hojas que ocultaban la jaula.

El Zoroark pudo sentir como se le hervía la sangre al ver como la metían en el jeep. Mewtwo tomo su hombro, deteniéndolo. No serviría de nada si terminaban capturando a ambos, haciendo que este retrocediera, pudiendo ver a la pequeña intentando salir.

Laia no sabía con quién estar enojada, si con Mewtwo por descuidarse, o con el Zoroark por no dar aviso de que la pequeña no estaba en su cuidado en ese momento. Pero eso ya no era prioridad, ahora debían pensar en un plan para sacarla de ahí, y rápido. Mewtwo miro de soslayo al siniestro, haciendo que frunciera sus cejas.

—Yo voy, tengo una cuenta pendiente con uno de ellos —profirió antes de que ambos Mewtwo discutieran acerca del plan.

—No seas jactancioso, Ai es responsabilidad de los tres, no solo tuya.

Mewtwo solo vio como el siniestro se iba, dejando a Laia hablando sola.

—Laia... él ya se fue —interrumpió el psíquico. Haciendo que ella viera hacia donde, se suponía, estaba ubicado el zorro.

—Si será...

Su frase quedo incompleta al sentir la mano de Mewtwo sobre su hombro.

—Hay que seguirlo antes de que haga algo sumamente estúpido, si algo le pasa a esa niña dudo que pueda perdonarse.

Ambos asintieron, observando donde pudo haberse ido. Él salto hacia un árbol para ir donde estaba; Laia intento seguirlo, pero su pierna lastimada no le permitió moverse mucho.

—Laia, tú ve a un lugar seguro. Serás una carga si vas.

—Pero...

—Te quedas —sentenció firmemente.

Ella vio como Mewtwo se iba hacia donde estaba el zorro, sin poder hacer nada ella decidió dirigirse lentamente hacia una cueva cercana.

†

Zoroark aterrizo cerca de una cabaña, usando su habilidad ilusión, se dirigió a la ventana tomando la forma de un Dedenne, pudiendo confirmar lo que buscaba. La Kirlia estaba sentada en la jaula, sintiendo como temblaba a causa del miedo que sus raptores le ocasionaban. El zorro entro en la vivienda sin que estos se dieran cuenta, llegando así hasta ella; Ai al observar al pequeño ratón no evito sonreír.

—Soy yo, Ai. —Ella abrió sus ojos, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Zoroark? —inquirió.

—Sí, tranquila, te sacare de aquí —le dijo antes de buscar la cerradura.

La pequeña rata camino rápidamente, esperando que los humanos se distrajeran para poder intentar abrir la jaula. Pudiendo ver que esta jaula necesitaba una llave, «diablos, ahora donde esta esa cosa», se dijo moviendo su cabeza para encontrar el objeto. Diviso algo parecido en la mesa que estaba en la esquina a la izquierda, ahora debía esperar a que los cazadores salieran de la sala. Sin evitar escuchar su breve conversación.

—Con esta Kirlia variocolor ganaremos mucho dinero, ¿cuánto creen que nos den por ella? —preguntó.

—Dudo que paguen mucho por una Kirlia, el negocio está cuando evolucionan a Gardevoir, son muy demandadas en el mercado negro. Y si son hembras es mejor la ganancia.

«No quiero saber para que las quieren, que asco me dan algunos humanos, no se conforman con las hembras de su especie». Suspiro con molestia, pudiendo observar como todos salían del inmueble. Espero a que todos salieran de su campo de visión para volver a su forma original.

Mewtwo aterrizo cerca de la cabaña, observando como unos humanos salían de ahí. Miro por la ventana logrando localizar al Pokémon variocolor, no evito sorprenderse al ver como el Zoroark tomaba la llave de la jaula. Mewtwo pudo sentir una energía desde el pasillo, el Pokémon siniestro no se percataba del humano restante, intentando entrar por la puerta principal.

—Ya lo encontré, Ai. —Se giró, encontrándose con un humano apuntándolo con la escopeta. Frunció levemente el ceño reconociéndolo.

—Un nuevo Pokémon en mi haber, ¿no lo crees? —murmuró.

—Tú... No perdonare lo que le hiciste a mi madre.

Mewtwo se detuvo por la sorpresa, ¿qué no había dicho que su madre lo había dejado para que viviera por su cuenta? A no ser que se refería a... «Esto no ayudara a Ai». El zorro pudo observar como el psíquico lograba entrar, pasando desapercibido por el cazador, él uso sus poderes para atraer la llave, no sin antes de que el Zoroark soltara la llave al verlo. Intentando que el humano lo siguiera para que no lograra ver a Mewtwo.

—Mewtwo. —Se alegró la niña, pero este le hizo callar. Intentando abrir la jaula de la forma menos ruidosa posible.

El Pokémon siniestro desvío el cañón del arma con su pata, dándole un golpe en el estómago, lo dejo aturdido por unos segundos, los suficientes para que Ai fuera liberada, el grisáceo logro sacarla de ahí. Mas el zorro se quedó atrás, queriendo terminar con lo pendiente.

—Falta Zoroark —le interrumpió la pequeña.

Mewtwo miro hacia donde estaba, logrando escuchar lo que parecía ser un disparo. Pero no contó con que la Kirlia pudiera escucharlo. La chica en su desesperación uso sus fuerzas para lograr su teletransportación, sorprendiendo a Mewtwo quien detuvo su paso.

—¡Ai!

Ai al regresar pudo ver como el Zoroark apretaba su hombro, no evitando gritar cuando el hombre lo pateo en el estómago; la miro de reojo, intentando levantarse, la Kirlia no evito ir hacia él, ubicándose frente al zorro. Ella no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos, esperando que algo pasara.

—Niña, debes alejarte de aquí —dijo al levantarse—, te van a lastimar.

—No me importa, no me iré de aquí sin ti —respondió. Intentando hacer un escudo sin éxito, haciendo que lo intentara todas las veces que fuera necesario. Zoroark abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al ver como un brillo de color azul rodeaba a la Kirlia.

«¿Acaso...?», él olvido por un momento su herida, observando como la pequeña cambiaba de forma. Siendo este mucho más voluminoso que su forma anterior. Conservando sus colores, aunque ahora contaba con un largo vestido de color blanco. Teniendo ahora unas consecuencias rojas sobre su torso y su espalda.

—¿Ai? —murmuró, sintiendo el punzante dolor de su hombro—. Ahora eres una Gardevoir.

La ahora Gardevoir no lo escuchó, lanzando al hombre hacia la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Mewtwo logro llegar, mirando a ambos Pokémon, bastante sorprendido por la Gardevoir. Aunque no duro mucho ya que ella se desmayó, siendo atrapada por el Zoroark.

—¿Ella hizo esto? —preguntó. Apuntando al humano en la pared y algunos muebles destrozados.

—No hay tiempo para esto, debemos llevárnosla —profirió, intentando levantarla, pero el psíquico lo detuvo.

—Mejor yo lo hago, estas herido —propuso.

—Está bien —suspiró resignado. Observando como este la cargaba, él se levantó para seguirle el paso.

†

Laia no evito suspirar, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban debido a su preocupación por la pequeña Ai. Aunque no sabía que ya no sería tan pequeña cuando la vería; escuchó un estruendo, dándose cuenta de que esta lluvia estaría acompañada por truenos. Estando a punto de quedarse dormida cuando vio una silueta acercarse a la caverna, se puso de pie para defenderse si se daba el caso. Pero lo que vio la dejo completamente helada. Mewtwo estaba cargando a una Gardevoir, junto a un zorro que tomaba con fuerza su hombro.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó. Observando como Ai estaba dormida.

—Está bien, solo está dormida, pero Zoroark está herido.

—Claro. —Miro detenidamente al zorro dándose cuenta de su herida—. Siéntate, intentare curar tu herida.

—No es la primera vez que esto pasa, tranquila, se quién puede curarlo.

—¿Quién?

—Alizar. Puede ser temperamental, pero es una buena curandera, aunque hay que tener cuidado con llamarla anciana.

—Déjame adivinar, es la típica señora que no soporta que le recuerden su verdadera edad. —les interrumpió Mewtwo, dejando al Pokémon psíquico hada en el piso.

—Sí, algo así. Pero antes debo detener el sangrado.

Ella asintió, luego desvío su mirada hacia Mewtwo, quien no dejaba de mirar a la Gardevoir. Tal vez se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, no evito tocar su hombro para hacerlo reaccionar, aunque el alarido de dolor del zorro hizo reaccionar a ambos. Lo miraron para ver si había empeorado su herida, pero solo vieron como el Zoroark maldecía al sentir el dolor en su hombro.

La Gardevoir comenzó a despertar, mirando su entorno como si no recordara lo que había hecho en la cabaña; pasó su mano por su rostro, notando algo diferente, su cabello azulado había cambiado, e incluso al ver el resto de su cuerpo la hizo estremecer por lo que había pasado.

La única que se dio cuenta de que había despertado fue Laia; ayudándola a levantarse y sujetándola si se daba el caso, no obstante, la soltó cuando noto estabilidad en su andar.

Aunque noto la herida del zorro cuando este la miró.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, solo fue un disparo, siempre me ha pasado. —Respondió, levantando su pulgar.

—Oye, esos humanos, ¿qué le hicieron a tu madre? —quiso saber. Haciendo que la sonrisa del zorro se desvaneciera. Este tomo su mano, haciendo que ambos salieran.

Los Mewtwo se quedaron inmóviles ante su acción, aunque uno de ellos no tardo en deducir lo que había sucedido con su progenitora. Sin embargo, no quiso intervenir en la conversación sabiendo que ese era un tema delicado para el tipo siniestro, aunque a Laia le preocupaba la reacción que podría tener Ai.

El Zoroark aclaro su garganta, pensando como comenzar su relato. Hasta que finalmente, encontró el mejor punto para empezar.

—Esto fue hace unos años, ella y yo estábamos en un viaje para llegar a la región vecina; aunque las cosas no salieron como esperábamos, fue temporada de caza, así que el andar era peligroso.

»Entonces, durante el plenilunio, un grupo de humanos nos rodearon; ella no iba a dejar que me llevaran, por eso, corrió lo más rápido que podía. Mi madre durante la persecución cayó en una trampa para osos, aún puedo recordar sus gruñidos de resignación, antes de ordenarme que saliera de su pelaje. "Huye, estaré bien", fue lo último que escuche de ella antes del disparo.

»Cuando evolucione empecé a defender a aquellos que no podían huir de los humanos, por eso ellos me empezaron a llamar "Nocturna", aunque el verdadero yo es el que has estado viendo durante estos días, ese fue solo un apodo para identificarme.

La Gardevoir lo interrumpió, sintiendo como sus brazos rodeaban su espalda, dejándolo sorprendido ante su muestra de afecto. Él acaricio su cabeza, mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Los dos se separaron al escuchar un leve ruido, volteándose para encontrar a ambos Mewtwo espiándolos; ella no evito alejarse unos centímetros del zorro, haciendo que desviaran un poco sus miradas.

—Solo amigos —aclaro señalándose a sí y a la fémina a su lado.

—Solo amigos —repitió antes de emitir una leve carcajada.

—Queda mucho sol todavía, así que lo mejor será buscar a esa tal Alizar antes de que anochezca —sentenció Mewtwo.

Todos le siguieron el paso, observando como los demás Pokémon huían ante la presencia de los humanos que dejaban aquella caterva de trampas en el territorio. Sin embargo, Mewtwo pudo ver como algunas criaturas usaban ramas para activar las trampas y dejarlas inutilizables, por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando volvían a colocar más reemplazando las que no servían.

Laia se mantuvo un poco inmóvil, observando de reojo su pierna. Ya no le dolía tanto, y dentro de poco tendría que quitarse el vendaje. Pero recordar el hecho de caer en esa trampa humana provoco en ella una sensación de debilidad, y eso era algo que no le gustaba sentir en lo absoluto; Mewtwo la miró, sabiendo como ella se sentía, poso una mano en su hombro, llamando su atención.

—Si quieres hacerte fuerte, te voy a ayudar.

—No necesito ayuda, yo puedo entrenar por mi cuenta.

—Si claro. Tú eres muy suave al momento de pelear, ni estas acostumbrada a recibir golpes sin perder el conocimiento, tus poderes son inestables ahora que no has luchado en mucho tiempo.

Eso la dejo en silencio, ¿acaso era verdad lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Se había vuelto débil durante este tiempo?

¿Acaso su poder no era suficiente para representar su especie?

Mewtwo frunció el ceño cuando ella se quedó callada, sabiendo que el otro Mewtwo no encontraba una forma de contradecirlo. ¿Acaso sus palabras llegaron a ella?, ¿o acaso lastimo su orgullo? Intento tocar su hombro de nuevo, pero lo único que recibió fue un rechazo total por su parte, zafándose de su agarre con un movimiento brusco. «Aún se comporta como una niña». Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la Gardevoir, pidiendo que le dejara tiempo para calmarse, después de todo ambos pasaron por mucho en estos días.

Laia estuvo caminando alejada del grupo durante una hora, sin evitar desviar su mirada hacia su homologo, «creo que, fui muy dura con él, Mewtwo solo quiere ayudarme, pero, ¿por qué rechazo su ayuda? Él es más fuerte que yo, y está dispuesto a ayudar», ella se detuvo, observando a Mewtwo; él también paró, haciendo que ambos se miraran.

—Mewtwo, perdón por reaccionar así, es que... me siento muy impotente al recordar como caí en esa trampa la otra noche. —Se arriscó de hombros—. Siento como si... me redujeran a un ser frágil que no es capaz de usar sus poderes como se debe.

—Laia, no encuentro necesario que te disculpes, yo puedo entender cómo te sientes. —Laia no evito sorprenderse, observando a su contraparte con cautela. Haciendo que él desviara su mirada al notar que ella lo estaba mirando—. Cuando él me tuvo cautivo, no pude evitar sentirme débil, no podía defender a los clones que había creado, pero gracias a ese chico, logré salir de esa burbuja. Y tengo la fe de que tú también podrás hacerlo.

—Mewtwo, tú, ¿puedes ayudarme? —preguntó algo nerviosa. Mewtwo lo pensó bastante bien, ya que no quería decepcionar a su nueva pupila.

Hasta que lo decidió.

—Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda. Pero no creas que seré suave contigo.

—Gracias. Voy a valorar tu ayuda. —Ella no evito acurrucarse junto a él. Dejándolo sorprendido con su muestra de afecto.

Mewtwo la rodeo con sus brazos, haciendo que un manto carmesí se presentara en el rostro de la fémina, sintiendo su pecho acelerarse a causa de la cercanía que ella misma había provocado. Se separó de él, desviando su rostro hacia otra dirección, haciendo que Mewtwo también desviara su mirada.

—Oigan, tortolitos, ¿podemos seguir el camino? —les dijo bastante irritado el Zoroark.

—Mewtwo, ¿vamos? —preguntó ella.

Él asintió, siguiendo caminando junto a sus compañeros. Mewtwo se mantuvo en silencio, mirando de reojo a su compañera. Laia al darse cuenta le sonrió, haciéndolo estremecer cuando vio su sonrisa. Sacudió su cabeza, empezando a cavilar.

«Ahora, Laia es mi alumna, y debemos tener cierto límite con las muestras de afecto; espero que ella pueda entenderlo».

«¿Por qué hice eso? Mewtwo es solo un amigo, y ahora es mi mentor, debo controlarme cuando muestro mi cariño».

Mewtwo y Laia asintieron, alejándose un poco del otro. El Zoroark y la Gardevoir los miraron bastante incómodos al ver como uno se alejaba del otro, ella no evitó ir unos pasos más adelante de él. La Gardevoir miró al zorro, prestando atención a su herida vendada con hierbas curativas, un sentimiento de culpa invadió su ser, girando su rostro para no mirarlo. El Pokémon siniestro se dio cuenta del cambio repentino del hada, él tomó su hombro haciendo que se miraran.

—Perdón, Zoroark, no pude evitar sentirme culpable por lo que paso.

—No fue tu culpa, en realidad, fue mía por no vigilarte lo suficiente.

—Tú querías ver si el camino era seguro. No encuentro necesario que te culpes.

—Lo sé, pero... no hay que negar que tengo algo de culpa.

La Gardevoir se quedó en silencio, sonriendo al ver la preocupación del zorro. Ella estaba bien, eso era lo que importaba, pero... de todas formas el Zoroark se estaba preocupando mucho por ella.

—Por cierto, ¿estamos en el camino correcto? —preguntó súbitamente. Haciendo que los dos Mewtwo se detuvieran.

—Estamos en el camino correcto, Alizar suele venir aquí para descansar de los Pokémon que buscan la curación. En su mayoría vienen debido a las peleas en épocas de apareamiento.

—Ya veo... entonces nosotros podemos encontrarla por aquí.

—Por supuesto. De hecho, es una Gardevoir como tú. Y creo que estará sorprendida de verte.

Mewtwo se mantuvo en silencio durante el resto del trayecto. Observando de vez en cuando a Laia, quien también estaba bastante callada, haciendo que un estremecimiento invadiera su columna vertebral. Carraspeando para concentrarse en el viaje en vez de concentrarse en... «¡Maldición! ¿En qué estoy pensando?», Laia se dio cuenta como él meneó un poco su cabeza. Como si quisiera quitarse unas imágenes que vinieron a su mente. Ignorando todo esto, siguió caminando lentamente, sin evitar mirarlo de reojo.

—Oye —rompió el silencio, haciendo que Mewtwo la mirara—. ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar?

—¿Empezar? —indagó.

—Empezar a entrenar, obvio. ¿Qué más podría ser?

—Claro, a entrenar, pues, cuando tu pierna este mejor. Hay que quitarte el vendaje y ver que la herida sanó correctamente.

Ella asintió, satisfecha con su respuesta. Mewtwo sonrió levemente, continuando con la caminata; haciendo que Laia se preguntara si esa sonrisa no era una ilusión de su mente. Aunque no se preocupó mucho en ello, caminando hasta alcanzar al Zoroark y a la Gardevoir. Mewtwo continúo quedándose atrás, observando a su alrededor para ver la seguridad del lugar. El Zoroark se detuvo, observando la cascada que estaba frente a sí. Laia miro al ser que estaba acercándose a ella, sorprendiéndose al ver a una Gardevoir que, a diferencia de Ai, ella tenía sus colores normales.

La criatura al notarlos no se sobresaltó o sorprendió, como si los estuviera esperando. Todos notaron que, a pesar de su edad, mantenía la belleza que caracterizaba a su especie; ella se alejó de la cascada, acercándose al grupo.

—Zoroark, nuevamente estas herido. —Habló, haciendo que algunos la miraran sorprendidos.

—Bueno, ya sabes, es temporada de caza. —Ella sonrió.

—Sígueme, debemos curar tu herida —respondió usando sus poderes para separar el agua de la cascada, impresionando a todos. Ninguno se vio venir que hubiera una cueva tras la cascada.

El zorro la siguió, entrando en la cueva, la Gardevoir observó a los que estaban acompañándolo, invitándolos a entrar con ellos. Mewtwo echó un vistazo dentro del lugar, viendo que había una mesa de madera, junto a una cama improvisada.

Alizar le quito el vendaje al Zoroark, procediendo a curar su herida por completo. Laia se sentó en una silla cercana a ella, haciendo que Mewtwo fuera a quitarle la venda, su herida había sanado, pero para asegurarse, uso sus poderes para confirmarlo.

—Está bien, tu herida ha sanado. Podemos entrenar mañana.

—Esperen un momento, aunque su herida esta curada, su pierna debe descansar —les interrumpió Alizar.

—Pero... Yo...

—Deseos de poder veo en ti, mas eso solo dará oscuridad a tu ser.

—Tal vez... tenga razón, pero... —Mewtwo interrumpió.

—Te vendría bien descansar un poco. Pero supongo que no hay problema con usar nuestros poderes psíquicos.

Alizar no protesto por la decisión que había tomado. Ella siguió curando la herida del Pokémon siniestro, hasta que vio que no había herida alguna.

—He terminado, pero no podrás luchar por un tiempo. Hijo, es por tu bien.

Zoroark asintió, manteniéndose en silencio. Alizar les invito a probar el agua de la cascada, haciendo que todos juntaran sus manos para juntar el agua. Cuando tomaron el agua, sintieron la pureza del líquido, e inmediatamente volvieron a poner sus manos en la cascada.

«Esta agua, me recuerda al manantial del Monte Quena. Nunca había sentido un sabor igual a sus aguas».

—En realidad, encontré este lugar varias estaciones atrás, los Pokémon adoran estas aguas y su pureza.

—Sabe muy bien, es como si purificara todo el cuerpo.

—Es la primera vez que tomo agua tan pura. ¿Qué opinas, Mewtwo?

—No es la primera vez que tomo esta agua, donde yo vivía, había un manantial de curación, su agua era igual de pura.

La Gardevoir mayor se sentó, observando a los jóvenes, «juventud, divino tesoro», pensó manteniéndose erguida en su asiento. Ella observo al Pokémon variocolor, sonriendo al verla hablar con el zorro siniestro.

Mewtwo se mantuvo quieto, observando su reflejo en el agua. Laia vio también su reflejo, manteniéndose inmóvil al ver por unos segundos a su otra forma. Se sobresaltó al notarla, alejándose de la cascada. Dejando descolocados a sus compañeros.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ai al notar su preocupación.

—N-Nada, está todo bien —mintió fingiendo una sonrisa, sentándose para no dejar que ellos sospecharan de su molestia.

Ai, de alguna forma, sentía que algo andaba mal con su amiga, mas sabía que Laia no iba a decírselo fácilmente. Por eso no quiso insistir.

Al caer la noche, todos se quedaron dormidos en ese lugar, sabiendo que ahí afuera era peligroso a causa de los humanos. Mewtwo abrió sus ojos, levantándose a causa de que no podía dormir, viendo como sus compañeros dormían plácidamente; aunque él no encontró a Laia en el lugar, preocupado, se levantó lentamente para no despertar a sus acompañantes. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Ai había despertado unos minutos antes, haciéndose la dormida al escucharlo separar el agua con sus poderes.

Mewtwo observo a su alrededor, mirando el rio que seguía a la cascada. Caminando por la orilla hasta que finalmente pudo observar al segundo clon de Mew. Ella parecía estar bañándose aprovechando la tranquilidad del agua. Él rápidamente se ocultó detrás de un árbol para que no notara su presencia. Mas eso no impidió que se asomara para seguir observándola.

Él pudo darse cuenta de que no era su forma original, Mewtwo pudo verla juntar ambas manos en el agua, mojando levemente su rostro; su semblante había cambiado a una de satisfacción a causa de su relajación. Ella salió del agua, sentándose en la orilla, Mewtwo vio como ella se estiraba, observando su cintura arqueándose. El clon de Mew se inquietó al notar que lo estaba viendo de reojo, y en menos de un segundo, ella se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabias? —preguntó levantando su mano. Mewtwo vio venir lo que iba a hacer, deteniendo su brazo centímetros antes de que tocara su piel.

Ambos terminaron mirándose, sintiendo lo mojada que estaba ella a causa del agua. Laia noto que no tenía puesta su capa, logrando observar que su armadura era muy diferente a la suya, sonrojándose fuertemente al verlo con más detalle. Él trago, tomando su mentón para que desviara su mirada.

Sus miradas se conectaron, haciendo que sus corazones palpitaran fuertemente; Mewtwo tomo su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, haciéndola apretar sus parpados a causa de su sorpresa.

Aunque, al abrirlos nuevamente, Laia se sintió estremecer, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. Sintiendo que él se estaba acercando a ella, Mewtwo abrió sus ojos, quedándose rígido al notar la proximidad de sus rostros.

—Laia... —murmuró, haciéndola reaccionar.

—¿Eh...? ¡¿Eh?! —Mewtwo tapo su boca antes de que los demás la escucharan.

—Silencio —siseó, ignorando que las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas.

Los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, el sonrojo de ella se incrementó, mientras que en él un leve sonrojo se presentó en su rostro. Laia se separó rápidamente, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Mewtwo solo desvió su rostro, sintiéndose incómodo con lo que acababa de pasar.

—Laia... —pronunció, observando hacia la cueva.

—¿Si...? —inquirió.

—Mejor vayamos a dormir. Mañana debemos entrenar.

—Sí... —Cambio su forma, siguiéndolo.

Mewtwo abrió la cortina de agua, haciendo que ella entrara primero. Los dos se acurrucaron en su lado, quedándose finalmente dormidos. Esa noche, ambos se sintieron como los más idiotas del lugar.

†

Cuando el amanecer llegó, todos despertaron, sintieron un poco de pereza al recordar la hora en que se durmieron. Mewtwo recordó lo que había pasado no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero de una forma que pasó desapercibido para ellos. Bueno, menos para Alizar.

Ai, en cambio, se dirigió a él, sentándose a su lado. Ahora no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

—¿Qué? —le miró indiferente.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

—¿A qué te refieres? —respondió en forma de pregunta.

—Vamos, no te hagas el desentendido, sé perfectamente que estabas con Laia anoche.

—No es lo que estás pensando, niña, esto es solo una relación mentor-alumno, así que no le veo sentido que pienses que algo podría pasar entre los dos.

Ella iba a insistir, pero el psíquico se levantó para salir de la caverna. Laia vio como él salía, para después mirar a Ai, sin necesitar palabras para que ella se arriscara de hombros. Dándole a entender que desconocía la causa de su molestia, Laia también salió, intentando alcanzarle. Lo vio agitando levemente su cabeza, como si eso le quitara sus pensamientos inservibles; cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró con ella, mirándolo interrogante. Mewtwo no quería admitir que ella era en parte la causa de su confusión. Mas dejo su molestia interna para poder hablarle.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, además, las mañanas son perfectas para despejar la mente.

Mewtwo asintió de acuerdo, señalándole un lugar despejado para que los arboles no le fueran una molestia. Laia se estremeció, recordando que él dijo que no iba a ser suave con ella. Mewtwo se detuvo, haciendo que ella siguiera caminando hasta que tomara unos tres metros. Él suspiro, mirándola fijamente, asintiendo para que ella estuviera preparada.

Laia se estiro, recuperando flexibilidad. Ella asintió, viendo como él se elevaba, separándose varios metros del suelo. Ella hizo lo mismo, mirando a su mentor con cautela, observando como cerró sus ojos. Laia lo imito, pensando que así se concentraría mejor.

— _Intenta sentir mi aura_. —Ordenó, haciendo que ella moviera su cabeza. Ellos al verlos se quedaron interrogantes por lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó el zorro.

—Se están comunicando telepáticamente. —Contestó la Gardevoir mayor. Cerrando sus ojos—. _Mewtwo, ten cuidado con Laia, sus poderes están inestables_.

— _No se preocupe, yo confío en ella_.

— _Lo siento..._ —les interrumpió Laia, haciendo que él reaccionara—. _Es muy cálido._

— _Ahora intenta sentir el aura de un humano._ —Volvió a ordenar.

Ella se estremeció, concentrando sus poderes. Alizar frunció el ceño, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien en el ambiente. Intento sentir el emisor de aquella sensación. Al encontrarlo, pudo darse cuenta de que Laia frunció el ceño, viendo que su cuerpo temblaba. Se abrazó a sí misma, Mewtwo se paralizo al ver que ella comenzó a gritar del dolor.

—Mewtwo, alguien irrumpió en la mente de Laia.

Mewtwo no dudo en acercarse a su homologo, observando cómo sus poderes empezaron a descontrolarse, en uno de sus descontroles cambio de forma. Impresionando a sus compañeros. Él no perdió el tiempo en intentar sacarla del trance, pero ella le alejaba con sus poderes. Mewtwo insistió, hasta que sus manos tocaron sus hombros, ella abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Mostrando cierto temor.

Él uso sus poderes para contrarrestar a la fuerza intrusa, no tomándole mucho tiempo, hasta que toco el suelo. Laia jadeaba a causa de su esfuerzo por resistirse, levantando su mirada con dificultad. Parpadeó, observando también a sus acompañantes. Pero todo se volvió negro cuando se desmayó.

Mewtwo la cargó hasta la cueva, cubriéndola con su capa. Sin evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le había pasado.

†

—Buen trabajo, Alakazam —dijo uno de los creadores de Laia. El Lucario estaba recargado en un árbol, con algunos vendajes y con el entrecejo arrugado.

Ese clon iba a pagar por su osadía. De eso estaba seguro.

* * *

 _Y he aquí, el capítulo más largo del fanfic hasta el momento. No tuve mucho que corregir, pero si que agregue algunas cosas más, aunque no se notan realmente_

 _Bueno, ahora a corregir el capítulo 6._


	6. Mentiras

_Capítulo VI: Mentiras._

Laia despertó después de unas horas, observando como los demás se encontraban durmiendo. Pero notó la ausencia de alguien. Mewtwo estaba afuera, mirando el plenilunio, ella se dirigió hacia él, sentándose a su lado; él no protestó cuando la sintió a solo unos centímetros cerca suyo, manteniendo su mirada en la luna llena. Mewtwo la miró de reojo, observando que también miraba al cuerpo celeste.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí, gracias por deshacerte del invasor que estaba en mi mente.

—Necesitaba ayudarte, si algo te pasaba no podría quedarme con la conciencia tranquila. Creo que en parte fue mi culpa por no escuchar a Alizar, dijo que tus poderes estaban inestables, pero yo confíe en ti. No me vi venir que invadieran tu mente.

—No es tu culpa. Me agrada que te preocupes por mí.

Mewtwo sintió su rostro enrojecer. Desviando su mirada. Laia pudo notarlo, sonriendo.

—No estás acostumbrado a que te elogien.

Mewtwo miró hacia el cielo, ella hizo lo mismo, mirando las estrellas. Laia no evitó verlo por el rabillo del ojo, notando que sus manos estaban cerca de las suyas. Mewtwo apuntó hacia el cielo, haciendo que ella lo mirara. Empezaron a hablar de las constelaciones, observando las formas que él trazaba con su dedo. Ella sonrió, mirándolo. Mewtwo volteó su mirada, encontrándose con la suya. Aunque le era incómodo, levantándose y extendiendo su mano.

Laia tomó su mano, ayudándola a levantarse. Ella se sonrojó cuando tomó su mano con fuerza, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía fuertemente; él tomó su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, haciéndola estremecerse. Pero ella reaccionó, acurrucándose con él.

—Gracias por tu preocupación. —Murmuró, besando su mejilla—. Buenas noches.

Ella se fue hacia la cueva, entrando para ir a dormir. Aunque no dejo de pensar en que el corazón de Mewtwo se había acelerado cuando se acurrucó con él. Pensaba que solo era su imaginación, mas parecía ser muy real.

Mewtwo al recuperarse de la impresión, no dejo de preguntarse por qué ella le dio ese beso en su mejilla, no entendía a que vino lo que hizo, no es como si hubiera esperado otra cosa, pero no dejo de pensar en aquella muestra de cariño.

«Lo único que estoy logrando con esto es confundirme más y más. No quiero pensar en el hecho de que ambos crucemos esta barrera que ambos nos impusimos. No quiero tener que pasar por el hecho de ver a mis seres queridos ser heridos frente a mis ojos».

Mewtwo negó con su cabeza, sintiendo una jaqueca. Hasta que recordó algo importante. ¿Si sus creadores la encuentran? La libertad de ambos estaría en juego. Mewtwo golpeó el suelo con su mano, intentando imaginar una forma de evitarlo. Pero no encontraba una manera sin que otros se vieran afectados.

Pero no esperaba que Laia sufriera la misma incógnita. Pero cerró sus ojos para finalmente dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Mewtwo despertó sin mucho ánimo. Lo que había pasado no podía repetirse, pero no tardó en notar que algo no andaba bien con Laia, se veía un poco distante, pensativa; ¿acaso lo que pasó la noche anterior la había afectado? Era algo qué no creía posible, pero no improbable. No sabía con exactitud que pasaba por la mente de la psíquica. Pero tarde o temprano lo sabría.

Laia no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido en el río. En cómo pudo dejarse llevar de esa manera, ella casi comete un tremendo error, posiblemente, eso habría roto todo vínculo que había formado con él, o peor aún, cómo podría mirarlo a la cara después de eso.

Confusión era lo único que tenía en su mente, por eso quería un poco de espacio.

Ella sintió una sensación extraña, era como si alguien la estuviera observando, Laia se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Cerrando sus ojos para ver si su vigilante no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que la libertad de sus compañeros peligrara. Logrando localizar a un Alakazan, y estaba solo a unos kilómetros. No encontraba una forma de libarse de ellos, hasta que su mirada se fijó en el zorro de melena larga.

Entonces, comenzó a atar cabos con respecto a sus acompañantes, logrando idear un plan, pero antes, necesitaba hablar con el Zoroark y la Gardevoir; necesitaba de ellos para lo que estaba preparando.

†

Alizar estaba en su caverna, sintiendo que alguien entraba, se trataba de Laia, con un Zoroark sujetado por energía psíquica, notando que este había sido obligado a acompañarla.

—¿Qué les ocurre? —preguntó.

—Necesitamos hablar. —No tardó en responder, soltando al zorro.

—¿Y de qué se trata? —interrogó.

—Siento la energía de uno de un Pokémon perteneciente a mis creadores, lo estuve pensando demasiado, pero tengo un plan para alejarlos, o por lo menos para prolongar mi libertad.

—Pudiste haberlo dicho antes —le interrumpió el zorro—, no era necesario llegar y llevarme así. Ni que quisieras poner celoso a...

Él no reacciono cuando recibió una fuerte aura esfera que le dejo pegado en la pared, con suerte el sonido que causó no llego a oídos de Mewtwo o de Ai. Laia no estaba de ánimos para tonterías como esas.

—¡Que no quiero poner celoso a nadie! —le recordó, irritada, pero al ver a la Gardevoir se calmó—. Bueno, esto es lo que yo he pensado, y necesito de ambos.

El Zoroark se reincorporó al recuperarse del golpe, escuchando atentamente lo que la Mewtwo decía, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, ¿por qué ellos y no Ai y Mewtwo? Eso era algo que no entendía, pero Laia respondió su duda rápidamente; "necesito que sus reacciones sean naturales, de eso depende mi plan".

Ahora lo entendía, ellos, sin darse cuenta, también participaban; el plan era simple, él, con su habilidad ilusión, cambiarían lugares durante la noche y Alizar ocultaría a Laia hasta que se crea conveniente. Mas había algo que preocupaba a la psíquica, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar Mewtwo al ver que todo había sido una farsa? ¿Qué no fue nada más que un títere? No, no quería que se sintiera así, pero no quedaba de otra, su libertad dependía de ello.

Ya era de noche, el plan comenzaría.

La última vez que ellos vieron a Laia fue cuando se fue a dormir, y también fue la última vez que vieron al zorro, argumentando que debía vigilar la zona. Esto hizo que Mewtwo comenzara a sospechar. Había algo que no le terminaba de agradar, Mewtwo pudo sentir un aura que no era precisamente buena, pero no quería alarmar a su compañera, por eso se mantuvo en silencio.

Cuando el sol salió por el horizonte, el grupo viajero tuvo que partir; según Alizar, el zorro se adelantó para ver un camino seguro; para sorpresa de muchos, Laia se mantuvo en silencio durante la mañana. Cuando todos se fueron, la verdadera Laia salió de su escondite, apretando sus manos al ver a sus compañeros alejarse. Sí algo no salía bien, no podría perdonarse.

—Ellos estarán bien, aunque Mewtwo no estará muy contento cuando venga a buscarte.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy preparada para lo que viene.

Cuando ya se había alejado por varios kilómetros, Mewtwo pudo sentir que algo no estaba bien. El aura oscura que sintió la noche anterior había vuelto, pero no estaba sólo. Había tres auras más con él. Mewtwo frunció el ceño, deteniéndose, Laia se estremeció al notar la energía negativa, el plan estaba a punto de empezar.

Los tres se giraron, mirando una máquina de tres metros de altura, con tres personas y dos Pokémon; un Lucario y un Alakazam, aunque el primero estaba vendado, como si hubiera sido brutalmente herido. Mewtwo, al reconocerlo, lo miró con desdén, sabía que algún día tendrían que volver a verse.

Mewtwo quiso enfrentarles, más un brazo se interpuso entre él y los humanos, observó a Laia sorprendido, pero su sorpresa se incrementó cuando ella se dirigió hacia ellos. «¿Qué vas a hacer?», Laia se detuvo, mirando a sus dos compañeros, forzó una sonrisa, entrando en la máquina. Sus pies se separaron un metro del suelo, se estremeció cuando sintió la energía del artefacto recorrer su cuerpo.

—¿Qué diantres estás haciendo, Laia? —preguntó Mewtwo molesto—. ¿Sabes que van a matarte apenas vuelvan al laboratorio?

Una bola sombra le interrumpió, logrando esquivarlo, él habría seguido insistiendo si no fuera por Ai, quien logró retenerlo.

—Así que, tú eres el experimento del Equipo Rocket. Me sorprende verte en libertad, y entender el lenguaje humano.

—Es solo una voz telepática, además, mi intelecto supera con creces al de un humano promedio, por eso puedo entenderlos.

—Entonces, ¿sabes lo que pasará con ella por su rebeldía? —interrogó la mujer.

Mewtwo asintió, apretando sus puños.

—Lo sé, pero no dejaré que se la lleven.

Una risita los interrumpió, se trataba de Laia, se estaba riendo, ¿por qué? No era un momento para chistes.

—Me siento alagado —habló finalmente, pero con una voz masculina—, pero creo que deberías guardar tus palabras para la verdadera Laia.

El Mewtwo cambio de forma, revelando su identidad, se trataba de Zoroark, logrando salir de la máquina al usar lanzallamas. Sorprendiendo a los presentes al ver que él era un atacante especial, dejándolos en problemas al no saber de sus ataques.

—Mewtwo, saca a Ai de aquí, vayan con Alizar —ordenó.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —inquirió.

—No se preocupen, yo los alejare lo mejor que pueda.

Y sin decir nada, se fue, perdiéndose de la vista de ambos. Mewtwo tomó a Ai y se la llevó hacia la dirección contraria por donde se fue el zorro.

Zoroark, saltaba por las ramas que se cruzaban por su camino. Dándose cuenta de que Lucario y Alakazam lo seguían. Chasqueó la lengua, observando de soslayo como un aura esfera se acercaba a él, no dudo en esquivarlo, mirando las ramas de los árboles para lograr hacer alguna ilusión.

Sus ojos brillaron, causando que los troncos y ramas se movieran, dejando inmóviles a sus persecutores; el Lucario se quitó las ramas, pero no vio venir que el zorro siniestro usara paranormal. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo color dorado, seguido de unas ondas que dejaron aturdido al Pokémon lucha. Dándole a Zoroark tiempo para cambiar su apariencia y escapar.

†

Ambos psíquicos llegaron jadeando al hogar de Alizar, Mewtwo buscó con la mirada a Laia, y al encontrarla, la tomó con firmeza del brazo, llevándosela al exterior de la caverna para aclarar ciertas dudas. Ai solo los miró, recuperando el aliento, sin dejar de preocuparse por el Zoroark.

Laia fue apoyada con fuerza en el árbol cercano, haciendo que un leve quejido saliera de su boca. Ella observó a Mewtwo, él tenía el ceño fruncido, notándose su enojo. Ella cerró sus ojos, esperando que Mewtwo hiciera algo, pero no le hizo nada.

—Idiota... —murmuró él, llamando su atención—. Por un segundo, realmente pensé que ibas a entregarte. No puedo creer que planearas todo esto y no me hayas dicho nada, incluso Zoroark participó en tu mentira. ¿No confías en mí acaso?

—Yo... no podía decírtelo, necesitaba que sus reacciones fueran naturales. No tenía intenciones de preocuparte. Sé que posiblemente no tendré tu perdón, pero quiero que sepas que me costó mucho aguantar las ganas de decirte. Y...

—Laia, he escuchado varias mentiras a lo largo de mi vida, y ver que incluso mi propia especie es capaz de... —Laia se estremeció cuando sintió su aliento tan cerca del suyo—. No me gustan las mentiras.

Ella abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; él la estaba besando. Pero, en vez de separarse, ella cerró sus ojos logrando tomar su cuello, pero él se resistió a su agarre, separándose de ella. Mewtwo frunció el ceño, alejándose de Laia. Pero se detuvo para mirarla de reojo.

—Hagamos que esto no pasó. Espero haber sido claro. —Ella no respondió. Mewtwo salto hacia una rama, alejándose del lugar.

Laia logró respirar, sintiendo que su pecho estuvo a punto de estallar a causa de aquel sentimiento repentino. Sus mejillas ganaron un color rojo, reemplazando el color blanco de su piel.

«Mewtwo... ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué me besaste?», se preguntó, posando la mano sobre su pecho, «se sintió... tan bien. ¡Demonios!». Golpeó el tronco detrás de ella. Ya no quería este torbellino de confusión.

†

Mewtwo llegó hasta una cueva, logrando apoyarse en la pared rocosa. Suspiró, tomando su cabeza como si le doliera, pero solo se trataba de dudas y confusión. No entendía como pudo haberle hecho eso. ¿Qué imagen tendría Laia de él ahora? Él no quería ilusionarla de ninguna forma. No quería.

—Entonces... ¿por qué hice eso? —se preguntó, recordando el momento en que ambos unieron sus labios. ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo por una fémina?

«Laia, ¿qué pensamiento tendrás de mí ahora? No quiero sentirme culpable si tu corazón se rompe; no sé lo que me impulso a besarte, mas esto no se volverá a repetir, te lo prometo».

El Pokémon blanquecino giró su mirada al notar que un Dedenne aterrizó, transformándose en un Zoroark segundos después, el zorro se estiró, recuperando movilidad al estar con esa forma de hámster. Mewtwo se acercó a él, sin dudar en preguntarle el porqué de la farsa.

—Si es sobre el plan de Laia, debo decirte que me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que no les dijera nada, pero, debo admitir, que su plan funcionó gracias a sus reacciones.

—Fue estúpido de su parte no hablarlo con nosotros...

—Con nosotros... o contigo. —Interrumpió. Con un tono de voz firme.

—No es eso, si Laia estaba ideando algo debió, por lo menos, hablarlo con todos. No seleccionarnos. —Dio media vuelta, queriendo marcharse.

—Mewtwo, ¿no quieres que ella se vaya? ¿Acaso nació en ti un sentimiento de protección al ser los únicos representantes de su especie? Porque eso me dio a entender la forma en la que reaccionaste.

Él se detuvo.

—Tal vez, no puedo asegurarlo.

†

Laia no dejaba de mirar la salida de la cueva, esperando que Mewtwo entrara para hablar de lo que había pasado. Cada vez que recordaba ese momento, un fugaz rubor se presentaba en su rostro, el cual intentó ocultar con su mano.

«Tal vez fue un accidente, no quiso hacerlo a propósito, pero por qué él...», dejó de cavilar al sentir que su pecho palpitaba fuertemente, no quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, pero todo parecía actuar en su contra. Ella nunca se había sentido atraída por alguien, ni por el Genesect rojo en aquel momento en Unova.

«Mewtwo pudo haberme dejado a mi suerte en muchas ocasiones durante nuestro viaje, mas nunca lo hizo, siempre encontró la forma de que yo no me quedara atrás.

No podría imaginarme a mí y a Mewtwo como pareja, somos algo... distintos, no sé si tendríamos una relación estable».

—¿Por qué tan pensativa, Laia? —preguntó Ai, sacándola de su transe. Laia se sobresaltó, casi cayendo de bruces si no fuera por la Gardevoir que logro retenerla—. Perdón si te asuste.

—Tranquila, Ai, no pasa nada. —La calmo, recordando lo que estaba pensando segundos antes—. Ai, tú... ¿qué opinas de Mewtwo y yo?

—Ustedes dos pelean muy bien. —Respondió de forma inocente.

—No me refiero a eso, Ai. —Miró por todos lados, asegurándose de que no estuviera nadie cerca—. Me refiero a una relación... de pareja.

—Bueno... —Frunció los labios, mirándola—. Creo yo que harían buena pareja. Digo, Mewtwo siempre te cuida de alguna forma, es más, hasta se puso celoso cuando ese Lucario se acercó a ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Él, celoso? —Laia parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Claro, ¿no notaste todas las veces que frunció el ceño cuando él se ponía halagador contigo?

—Nunca lo noté.

—Vaya, ustedes dos son muy densos cuando de sentimientos se trata. —Ella sonrió—. Pero... Él nunca ha actuado así.

Tal vez, Mewtwo ya sabía que él Lucario no era de fiar, no era porque necesariamente estaría celoso. O por lo menos, eso creía la psíquica.

†

El Zoroark ya había llegado a la cueva de Alizar, con heridas leves que la Gardevoir ayudo a curar, ambos fueron observados por Ai, quien estaba sentada en un tronco. Ella no evitaba reír al escuchar los leves quejidos del Zorro ilusionista, sin darse cuenta de que la Mewtwo estaba atrás de ella. Laia tocó sus hombros, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

—Siento si te asuste. ¿Acaso interrumpí tu vista?

—N-No, para nada, Laia. Oye, ¿qué ocurrió entre Mewtwo y tú? ¿Por qué...?

—No pasó nada —cortó ella—. Solo necesitaba hablar conmigo. No te preocupes.

—E-Está bien —tartamudeó sorprendida por su cambio de humor.

Ai vio hacia la salida, ya estaba oscureciendo y Mewtwo todavía no volvía. Laia pudo notar eso, preocupándose por su tardanza en volver. Ambas vieron la cascada abrirse, notando que el antedicho entraba, suspiró haciéndoles notar que estaba cansado. Laia no le habló, dejándolo recostarse para que él pudiera dormir. Los demás se fueron a dormir, excepto Laia.

—Buenas noches —escuchó ella.

Todos estaban durmiendo, Laia solo los miraba, ignorando la luz tenue que podía entrar en la caverna. La Mewtwo no pudo evitar mirar a la otra criatura, él dormía, acurrucándose en la improvisada cama. Laia acaricio su rostro, arreglando la sábana que lo cubría. Él no reaccionó a su toque, siguió durmiendo.

La mujer fue a dormir horas después.

†

El Lucario estaba herido después de volver a fallar, ahora no se atrevía a volver con sus dueños, después de la paliza que recibió por fallar la última vez. Ahora, al mirar a su alrededor, no lograba ubicarse en esa parte del bosque. Sus heridas recientes ocasionadas por el Zoroark le estaban doliendo bastante.

Entonces, se desmayó.

Pasaron horas, cuando él comenzó a despertar pudo ver que otros Pokémon lo estaban rodeando, en su mayoría, podía reconocer a varias criaturas con características felinas, cuando pudo ver mejor, se sentó, notando que la mayoría de sus heridas habían sanado. ¿Por cuánto estuvo inconsciente? No lo sabía y no quería saberlo. El Persian que estaba frente a él ordenó que se alejaran del chacal. Antes de finalmente hablar, carraspeó.

—La vida te ha desfavorecido bastante, chico —habló antes de lamer su pata delantera.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó, observando a su alrededor.

—Somos el Clan del bosque, te desmayaste en nuestro territorio, vimos que estabas herido, muy herido, por eso te trajimos hasta aquí. Nuestro curandero ha sanado gran parte de sus heridas.

—Entiendo. —Contestó rascándose un poco la nuca.

—Y ahora dime, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Alguien me hirió.

Los felinos se miraron entre ellos, aunque se veían venir aquella situación.

—¿Puedes decirnos quien fue? —maulló una Skitty.

El Lucario dudó, recordando, hasta que se le vino a la mente una idea.

—Fue un Pokémon artificial.

—Imposible, no hay Pokémon artificiales —gruñó el Persian.

Lucario ignoró los murmullos de los Pokémon, mirando a quien parecía ser el líder.

—En realidad, si los hay, él me hizo esto, ahora lo estoy buscando para pagar cuentas —replicó.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces debes mostrarnos a ese Pokémon.

Él sonrió.

—Los guiare hacia él.

†

Mewtwo estornudó, haciendo que sus acompañantes se le quedaran mirando.

—¿Estás bien, Mewtwo?

—Sí, solo tuve un presentimiento. Es como si alguien estuviera hablando mal de mí. Y creo saber quién. —Un flashback vino a su mente, recordando claramente al Pokemon Lucha Acero.

Laia siguió mirándolo, notando su ceño fruncido; Ai observó a ambos clones, ignorando el amanecer. Ya era hora de dejar la casa de Alizar, los cuatro se despidieron y agradecieron su hospitalidad. A ella le habría gustado que se hubieran quedado más tiempo, pero ahora, gracias al Zoroark, tenían un nuevo destino.

El Clan del río.


	7. No eres lo que ellos creen

_Capítulo VII: No eres lo que ellos creen._

No había pasado muchos días desde que dejaron a Alizar, ahora se dirigían rumbo al Clan del río, según el zorro, ese territorio estaba habitado por Pokémon de tipo agua y planta; además, ese lugar era bastante seguro contra los cazadores. Allí era tranquilo, al menos que estuvieran en conflicto con el Clan del bosque, donde la mayoría de sus habitantes eran felinos.

Mewtwo se mantenía hacia adelante junto al ilusionista, mientras las dos hembras se quedaron atrás. Ambas seguían hablando por el contrario de quienes estaban frente a ellas. El cuarteto se detuvo, mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Estamos cerca, después de cruzar el río próximo está el Clan, todos nos recibirán de buena manera.

—Eso espero —profirió el clon masculino.

El zorro movió sus orejas, logrando escuchar el ruido de unos motores. Sus compañeros también sintieron el ruido, logrando divisar a unos humanos con motosierras y maquinarias; Zoroark había olvidado el hecho de que se estaba construyendo departamentos en la zona, causando que se redujera considerablemente el territorio del Clan del río.

Mewtwo arrugó el entrecejo, molesto por lo que esos humanos le hacían al ecosistema. Sentía que debía hacer algo por ellos. No era el único que se sentía así.

—Humanos tenían que ser.

Ai solo los miró, sin decir nada. Y al ver el odio que presentaba el zorro hacia las personas, hizo que su plan de revelar quién era realmente se atrasara por completo. Laia notó como ella apretaba su puño, haciendo que ella tocara su hombro.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Ai?

—Nada, estoy bien.

—¿Segura? Te noto algo... pálida.

—Descuida, Laia, no me pasa nada.

Ai siguió adelante, haciendo que Laia se quedara pensativa.

«Ella se puso así cuando Zoroark mencionó a los humanos, creo que algo pasa, pero Ai no nos quiere decir. Debo saber de qué se trata».

El psíquico los ignoró, quedándose mirando el paisaje. Él sintió el viento acariciar su piel, cerró sus ojos, dejando que la relajación se apoderara de su cuerpo. Al abrirlos pudo ver cómo los árboles se meneaban gracias al viento. Mewtwo nunca imaginó que la vida silvestre fuera tan relajada, lejos de las ciudades y de las carreteras atronadoras; Laia se sentía de igual manera, escuchando esta vez el canto de las aves.

El panorama de ambos se vio interrumpido, el Zoroark y la Gardevoir los estaban llamando.

—¡Esperan una invitación o qué!

Ambos asintieron, reanudando su caminar, sus dos acompañantes los esperaron hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente para seguir caminando. Dejaron atrás el paisaje, empezando a ver algunos árboles caídos, Pokémon corriendo por doquier en busca de un nuevo hogar. Cosa que estaba preocupando al zorro.

—Oye —pronunció deteniendo un Zangoose—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Los humanos... vienen con más maquinas, cada una más destructiva que la anterior.

—Entiendo. —Dejo que el Pokémon siguiera su camino, él miró a sus compañeros, haciendo que asintieran—. La cosa se está agravando cada vez más. Debemos ayudar a estos Pokémon.

Mewtwo pudo ver de reojo como un Vaporeon y un Leafeon se acercaban hacia donde ellos estaban. Por un segundo pensó que los atacarían, pero ambos pasaron de largo, él pudo ver como el Vaporeon lanzó un Rayo Hielo, inmovilizando una de la retroexcavadora, mientras su compañero usaba Tijera X contra la grúa.

Al ver todo lo ocurrido, Mewtwo fue hacia donde estaban los conductores de las maquinarias, todas las personas al mirarlo se sintieron intimidados. Leafeon no se dio cuenta cuando una tabla estuvo a punto de caer sobre él, pero Mewtwo pensó rápido, utilizando Bola Sombra para desviar la caída de la madera. Miró de reojo a los humanos, haciendo que corrieran cuando mostró su aura de color azul marino, haciéndolo intimidante.

—¿Están bien? —les preguntó Ai a ambas evoluciones de Eevee.

—Estamos bien, no se preocupe —respondió cortante el Leafeon.

—Hermano —reprendió Vaporeon revelando que era una hembra—. ¿Casi te cae una tabla y así agradeces?

—Vamos, fácilmente podría haberlo partido con hojas navaja.

—Disculpen —interrumpió el zoroark—. Ustedes son los líderes del Clan del río.

—En carne y hueso —contestó la Vaporeon—. Mi nombre es Siren.

—Y mi nombre es Yellowleaf, es un gusto conocerlos, forasteros.

—Suficiente con las presentaciones —Mewtwo los interrumpió—. Estábamos aquí solo porque Zoroark tuvo la idea de ir a su clan.

—Creemos que ustedes pueden ayudarnos, hay unos humanos que están detrás de nuestra compañera. —Apuntó a la Mewtwo—. De momento no sabemos cuándo van a volver.

—Creo que entiendo su situación, síganme. —Contestó Siren.

El grupo comenzó a caminar junto a la Vaporeon. Hasta que escucharon la voz de Yellowleaf.

—A todo esto, nunca había visto unos Pokémon como ustedes —habló refiriéndose a los Mewtwo—. ¿De dónde vienen?

—Nosotros... Pues...

—Son unos primos lejanos de Mew —contestó rápidamente Ai.

—¿Mew? Pero ustedes no se parecen en nada a él —observó arqueando una ceja.

—Podemos seguir caminando, por favor.

Todos miraron a Mewtwo, este se encontraba bastante molesto por la pregunta; pero a diferencia de él, a Laia no parecía importarle decirles su origen artificial. Pero la fulminante mirada de Mewtwo parecía impedírselo.

Laia pudo ver como varios Pokémon se asomaban entre las ramas. Por un segundo ambos clones se sintieron incomodos por toda esa observación por parte de ellos, pero luego recordaron que el clan se caracterizaba por su amabilidad.

Todos los miraron, algunos curiosos y otros simplemente siguieron con lo suyo. Hasta que la Vaporeon escaló hasta la roca más alta, haciendo que todos la miraran.

—Compañeros del Clan, tengo el honor de presentarles a estos forasteros. —Todos volvieron a mirar a al grupo, haciendo que, por lo menos Ai, se estremeciera—. Nosotros, como clan, vamos a darles una cálida bienvenida. He dicho.

Cuando ella bajó, todos se dirigieron hacia ellos, en su mayoría eran niños, los cuales fijaron sus miraras en Mewtwo; él no evitó sentirse incómodo, ya que los pequeños lo molestaban con preguntas. Laia y Ai lo miraron, sudando un poco.

—Parece que los niños lo adoraran. —Comentó Ai.

—¿Tú crees?

Mewtwo ignoró a todos, yendo a sentarse en un tronco cercano. El Zoroark fue al río para beber un poco de agua, logrando escuchar como los Pokémon acuáticos saltaban hacia el arroyo. Laia y Ai fueron recibidas con bastante amabilidad, en especial por algunos machos, causando que Mewtwo y Zoroark les miraran de forma amenazante.

Eso llamó la atención de Laia, ¿desde cuándo él se preocupaba por quien la miraba? Mewtwo se levantó del asiento, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, pero él pasó de largo, arrodillándose para beber un poco de agua. Laia parpadeó sin dejar de mirarlo, sin notar que Ai la estaba mirando.

—¿Qué tanto lo miras? —preguntó Laia

—N-Nada —respondió girando la mirada.

—Estas un poco sonrojada.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó, haciendo que Mewtwo la mirara. Esto hizo que su sonrojo aumentara, desvió su mirada.

—L-Lo siento, no nos hagan caso —se disculpó Ai con quienes las estaban mirando.

El Pokémon psíquico se levantó, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, pero paso de largo. Laia reaccionó, suspirando de alivio. Ai rio nerviosa, sabiendo que todo esto se había vuelto incómodo.

—Perdón si te hice pasar vergüenza, Laia.

—No es tu culpa, yo me exalté demasiado.

—Espero que él no haya escuchado. Sería muy vergonzoso para ti si se entera de esa forma, digo, creo que te gustaría decírselo de forma romántica.

Eso no ayudaba para nada, solo lograba que se avergonzara más.

—No digas eso. Es muy vergonzoso.

Ai vio como la Mewtwo se ruborizaba, «ni se te ocurra sonrojarte, recuerda que tu piel es blanca, no pasaras desapercibida», pensó Laia cuando empezó a sentir su rostro calentarse. Mewtwo las miro desde lejos, levantando una ceja al ver que Laia se sonrojaba con Ai.

—Ella es extraña. —Dijo.

Mewtwo no desvió la mirada de ella, haciendo que ella se diera cuenta. Laia sintió su pecho palpitar fuertemente; él frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar, pero por algún motivo no sabía de qué podría tratarse.

—Esta sensación...

†

El Lucario quitaba las ramas que estorbaban su camino. Persian empezó a olfatear, logrando reconocer el olor, frunció las cejas.

—Este olor... Es del clan del río.

—Clan... ¿qué? —Levantó una ceja.

—Hay un clan no muy lejos de aquí, tenemos una rivalidad muy fuerte.

—Puedo sentir el aura del Pokémon. Esta por ese lugar.

—Ahí está el Clan del río. De seguro ese Pokémon está con ellos.

—Entonces vamos —replicó el chacal, formando una sonrisa.

Su plan comenzaría.

†

Mewtwo alzo la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, el atardecer su estaba aproximando, creando un ambiente crepuscular, ideal para los Pokémon nocturnos. El viento azotó suavemente su piel, haciéndole cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la briza, el sonido que emitía su capa era similar al flameo de una bandera.

Los Pokémon presentes hicieron la misma acción, mientras las hojas caídas, gracias a los niños que jugaban entre los árboles, comenzaran a volar gracias al viento, pasando alrededor de todas las criaturas, rozando sus pieles y algunas quedaron en el río cercano.

Ai, que no había cerrado los ojos, pudo contemplar por primera vez la magia de la naturaleza en su máximo esplendor, un espectáculo visual que superaba con creces los efectos especiales de las películas; su madre, donde quiera que este, tenía razón, no había mejor función que ver lo que la propia madre tierra brindaba.

Su mirada se fijó en Mewtwo, él solo se dejó llevar por la briza, con los brazos extendidos a sus costados, y entonces, él hizo lo que nunca imagino.

Sonrió.

Ai abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, hace mucho tiempo que no veía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Pero todo fue interrumpido cuando escucharon las voces de varias Florges, a pesar de ser Tipo Hada, ellas compartían ciertos atributos con los Tipo Planta, haciendo que ellas también vivieran allí.

Ai escuchó atentamente lo que ellas cantaban, sentándose en un tronco cercano. Laia abrió sus ojos, viendo como las hadas usaban su poder para levantar en agua.

Ella se transformó, haciendo que Mewtwo abriera sus ojos, encontrándose con la presentación que ella improvisadamente había formado. Todos los del Clan del río se agruparon en la orilla del río, quedando expectantes con el ambiente feérico que se había formado.

Mewtwo miró fijamente a la hembra de su especie, quedando en parte maravillado la forma en la que ella parecía ser uno con el agua que manipulaba. No podía creer que ella alguna vez estuvo cautiva, prisionera gracias a la avaricia humana.

Una Florges detuvo su danza, poniéndole una corona de flores, ella le agradeció, sorprendiéndose por los elogios de todos. Pero cuando su mirada se conectará con la de su contraparte, ella se arriscó de hombros, algo avergonzada por haber sido vista por él; empero, su sorpresa estaría en lo que Mewtwo le diría.

—Pare ser corto, lo hiciste bien.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias, Mewtwo. —Ella se detuvo, como si hubiera notado algo—. Mewtwo. —Él reaccionó—. Tus ojos son más violáceos que los míos, son profundos... me gustan.

Mewtwo se sobresaltó, abriendo bien los ojos, sintiendo un ligero calor en sus pómulos. Para su suerte Laia ya se había ido. Suspiró de alivio.

Ai notó lo que estaba pasando, haciendo que se acercara a él.

—¿Qué te paso? —preguntó.

—Nada que te importe.

—Se nota que no eres muy bueno mintiendo —replicó—, ¿por qué te avergüenza tanto recibir elogios de alguien?

—No estoy acostumbrado, eso es todo.

—Creo que es normal en ti, pero espero que te adaptes pronto, porque no será la primera vez que ella diga algo positivo de tu persona.

Mewtwo se quedó callado, ignorando a la Gardevoir que se iba a descansar. Laia seguía con la corona de flores, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella volvió a su forma original, sintiendo el viento remecer su pelaje, siendo vista por su contraparte; él se quedó quieto al verla ¿por qué su corazón latió tan rápido de forma repentina? Ella abrió sus ojos, mirando nuevamente a su contraparte, le sonrió dirigiéndose a un lugar para poder descansar antes de dormir.

Él se dirigió hacia un lugar tranquilo, quedándose allí por un rato antes de quedarse dormido.

†

—Mewtwo... Mewtwo. —Laia sacudía su hombro, haciéndole despertar.

—Laia... ¿qué pasa?

—Ocurrió algo malo, Siren y Yellowleaf quieren hablar contigo.

—Espero que sea importante. —Se levantó—. Por cierto, gracias por hacérmelo saber.

—De nada. —Sonrió.

Mewtwo comenzó a caminar, sintiéndose extraño cuando la mayoría de los Pokémon lo miraban con el ceño fruncido; él no entendía los motivos de la molestia en sus rostros. No se dio cuenta cuando Laia lo estaba siguiendo.

Al llegar a la roca donde estaban ambas evoluciones, lo miraban como si de un juicio se tratase, Mewtwo se sentó en una roca, mirándolos fijamente.

—Mewtwo, mientras dormías, nos visitaron unos miembros del Clan del bosque. Los acompañaba un Lucario que decía conocerte. —Él sintió como se le hervía la sangre con solo mencionar su nombre—. Nos dijo que tú causaste sus heridas, además, menciono tu origen artificial.

—¿Podrías decirnos hasta qué punto es cierto lo que dijo? —preguntó el Pokémon hierba.

Mewtwo carraspeó.

—Lo único que es cierto es sobre mi origen clónico, mas nunca le hice alguna herida, ganas tuve, pero me contuve.

Siren sonrió de forma serena.

—Creemos en tu palabra. Pero siento decirte que tendrás que irte del clan.

Mewtwo abrió sus ojos, quedándose cabizbajo.

—No es por discriminar tu origen, pero si te quedas nuestro clan estará muy expuesto, y ya tenemos suficientes problemas para cargar otro.

Mewtwo asintió, pero escucho la negación de su homólogo.

—Si él se va... yo también, soy un clon después de todo, seré un problema si me quedo.

Mewtwo arrugó el entrecejo, pero la mirada decidida de Laia lo hizo callar antes de hablar. El Leafeon cerró sus ojos antes de asentir.

—Hagan lo que quieran, pero la seguridad de los nuestros es primero, deben irse antes del anochecer. Hemos hablado. —Sentencio Yellowleaf, Siren asintió a su lado.

Mewtwo se levantó del asiento, mirando a la hembra, antes de que ella se fuera, tomó su brazo para detener su caminar.

—Te quedaran sin un hogar si vienes conmigo, no te arruines por mí.

—No importa, Mewtwo, nosotros somos los únicos de nuestra especie, debemos estar juntos, aunque sea viajando. —Él sintió su mano tomar la suya, haciéndole sentir su energía positiva.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Cuando se separaron fueron a prepararse para reanudar su viaje, sin embargo, Zoroark y Ai no los iban a acompañar por orden de ellos. Necesitaban enfrentar esto solos. Antes de que llegara el atardecer, ambos llegaron a la entrada; los dos vieron hacia atrás, observando a la Gardevoir, ella quería ir también, pero Mewtwo dejo claro que no podía ir.

Mewtwo empezó a caminar, siendo seguido por Laia.

—Aún estas a tiempo de quedarte, ¿estás segura de tu decisión?

—Sí, además, quiero demostrar que no eres lo que ellos creen.

Mewtwo abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, viendo como Laia reanudaba su paso. Suspiró, continuando con su caminar. Ai cerró sus ojos, juntando sus manos logrando comunicarse con alguien conocido. "Ai, si tienes problemas, llámame", recordó.

†

Un pequeño Pokémon de color rosa sobrevolaba la región de Kanto, esperando encontrar a su amigo clon. Pero la llamada de una criatura conocida lo interrumpió.

—Ai, ¿cómo te está yendo con Mewtwo?

—Mew, ambos Mewtwo se fueron del clan, me preocupa que los cazadores los encuentren.

—Tranquila, yo los cuidare en tu ausencia.

—Gracias, Mew. —Sonrió.

—Además, ¿todavía no le dices?

—Él aún no está listo, además, no quiero un conflicto innecesario con Laia.

—Entiendo. Adiós, Ai, y no te preocupes, yo los estaré observando.

—Gracias.

Mew comenzó a buscar el aura de su primo, al encontrarlo, empezó a volar rápidamente hacia una dirección. Esperaba que su encuentro con él fuera amistoso.


	8. De la soledad al cariño hay un solo paso

_Capítulo VIII: De la soledad al cariño hay un solo paso._

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que ambos dejaron el clan, Mewtwo y Laia comenzaron a llevarse mejor desde que empezaron a viajar solos. Haciendo que un sentimiento comenzara a sembrarse, esperando florecer al llegar la primavera. Los dos estaban en un árbol, sentados en sus ramas, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Además, durante los tres días había comenzado a nevar, causando que Mewtwo tuviera que acobijarla en su regazo, aumentando aún más la cercanía. Aunque ahora no era el caso.

—Han pasado tres días. Me pregunto cómo estará Ai en este momento. —Comentó rompiendo el silencio que tenían.

—Ella está bien, Zoroark está con ella. Mientras este en el clan no le pasará nada, te lo aseguro —contestó.

—Mewtwo, ahora que hemos convivido un poco más, ¿qué piensas de mí ahora?

Mewtwo no contestó, un recuerdo fugaz del beso que compartieron hace unos días invadió su pensamiento, y ese era el peor momento de recordar aquel... incidente. Él la vio por el rabillo del ojo, dándose cuenta de que esa era la misma mirada que en ese momento, sus ojos violetas haciendo contraste con el color del crepúsculo.

Él se sentía confundido, ¿cómo era posible que ella cambiara su forma de ver así? ¿Qué pasaría si permanecen juntos por más tiempo? ¿Acaso la relación entre ambos llegaría a... nuevas profundidades, quizá, por así decirlo, terminarían enamorándose uno del otro?

Mewtwo se negaba rotundamente a ello, por mínimo que fuera cierta esa posibilidad.

¿Por qué él quería negarse a eso? Todos tenían derecho a amar, ¿por qué negarse a sí mismo ese derecho?

Entonces, suspiró.

—Mi visión de ti ha cambiado, Laia, pero eso no significa que no te falte madurar en algunos aspectos. —Lo que dijo llamo la atención de la psíquica.

—¿En cuáles? —preguntó curiosa por su respuesta.

—Eres muy ingenua, eres un poco fácil de manipular, y eso te puede costar caro. Me preocupa.

—Entonces seguiré siendo una cándida, me gusta cuando te preocupas por los demás.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, notando que el sol se había ocultado por completo. Entonces bajaron del árbol, empezando a caminar para encontrar un lugar donde dormir. El viento llevaba un aire muy frío, haciendo que Laia se abrazara a sí misma para mantener algo de calor.

Mewtwo no necesitó que dijera algo, él se quitó su capa, rodeando el cuerpo de su contraparte para que la tela la cubriera, y como ella era unos centímetros más pequeña, no tuvo problemas para cubrir su cuerpo del frío.

—Mi perspectiva de ti también ha cambiado, Mewtwo. —Él al escucharla la miro mientras caminaban—. Me agrada como eres ahora, eres alguien noble, y sé que puedes guardar mucho amor en tu corazón. Alguien será muy afortunada si termina teniéndote como pareja.

—Yo no estoy interesado en tener pareja.

—Yo tampoco, en realidad, no estoy muy interesada en estos temas del amor.

Mewtwo se detuvo al ver una cueva, allí podían descansar perfectamente, ahí podrían dormir hasta la mañana. Mewtwo permitió que ella entrara primero, teniendo la seguridad de que no le pasará nada.

Los dos se sentaron, mirando hacia la salida mientras la luz de la luna comenzaba a ganar fuerza. Mewtwo sintió la cabeza de Laia sobre su hombro, ella se había quedado dormida rápido; él tragó mientras la rodeaba con su brazo, Mewtwo se sintió algo incómodo, dejándole acomodarse bien en su regazo.

—Buenas noches —musitó.

†

A la mañana siguiente Mewtwo se despertó primero, estirándose para recuperar movilidad; Laia sintió el suave movimiento, despertándose. Bostezó, uniéndose al estiramiento.

—Buenos días. —Habló restregándose los ojos.

—Con lo que veo dormiste bien.

—Sí, además, eres bueno guardando calor.

Mewtwo dejo de mirarla, sintiendo como una parte de su cara se calentaba. Ella soltó una risita al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Ella quería dormir un poco más, pero Mewtwo se lo impidió. Saliendo de la cueva. Laia, rendida, se puso de pie para volver a estirarse al salir de la cueva, recibiendo la baya que su compañero le ofreció.

—Gracias. —Miró el fruto antes de darle una mordida.

Mewtwo también mordió la baya que tenía en sus manos, dándose cuenta de que la baya tenía un sabor picante; y sin pensarlo dos veces, escupió el pedazo de baya, buscando con la mirada un pequeño arroyo; Laia vio divertida como él juntaba sus manos, tomando agua rápidamente. Ella vio una baya, reconociendo que esta tenía un sabor dulce, la cortó del árbol, acercándose a donde estaba Mewtwo.

Él suspiró, sintiendo como su boca dejaba de arder.

—Toma. —Escuchó—. Esta no es picante, puedes comerla sin problemas.

—Gracias. —Tomó el fruto, volviendo a comer.

—Ten más cuidado cuando elijes una baya.

—Normalmente no confundo las bayas, pero...

Estornudó.

Laia solo se le quedo mirando, un poco sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Mewtwo volvió a estornudar, notándose confundido al igual que ella.

—No me hagas caso, esto se me pasará —dijo volviendo a comer.

Lívido. Esa era la única palabra que venía a su mente para describir su color de piel en el momento; sus pieles ya le hacían ver pálidos, pero Mewtwo parecía un muerto viviente. Laia interrumpió su desayuno, tocando su frente con su mano; Mewtwo tenía fiebre, eso la preocupó bastante.

—Mewtwo, entra a la cueva —ordenó.

—Te dije que estoy bien —contestó.

—Ahora. —Volvió a ordenar, esta vez con firmeza.

Mewtwo no volvió a reclamar, dirigiéndose hacia la cueva; Laia entró detrás de él, haciendo que se sentara. Ella lo cubrió con su capa, tocando su frente nuevamente, Mewtwo solo cerró sus ojos, sintiendo su mano.

—Tranquilo, estás un poco resfriado, mas no podemos arriesgarnos.

Él gruñó, cubriéndose un poco más; siguió comiendo de la baya, viendo como Laia salía. No pasaron diez minutos y ella regresó a la cueva, dejando las ramas en el suelo.

—¿Vas a encender una fogata? —preguntó él.

—Sí, además, no hay que dejar que tu temperatura ni baje, ni suba.

Mewtwo asintió, observando como posicionaba las ramas, Laia uso una pequeña aura esfera para encender el fuego. Él se inclinó un poco, viendo como ella soplaba el fuego; Laia se dio cuenta de que la miraba, sonriéndole. Mewtwo giró su mirada, sintiendo el corazón golpeándole el pecho.

Laia lo hizo acercarse al fuego, escuchando como estornudaba. Ella le dio otra baya, esta era medicinal, así que por el momento las cosas estaban yendo bien. Mewtwo ignoró cuando fue a tomar algo de nieve, juntándola con sus poderes psíquicos.

—Esto puede bajarte la fiebre. Ese es el principal problema.

Él asintió, sintiendo el montículo blanco cerca de su cabeza. Mewtwo no dejo de mirarla en todo momento, hasta que la mirada de Laia se conectó con la suya; tragó, era la primera vez que veía que alguien se preocupaba tanto por él. Ella no tenía razones para quedarse, fácilmente podía irse para asegurar que no la capturarían si se daba el caso. Pero no, ella no lo hizo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó súbitamente. Mewtwo parpadeó, saliendo de su trance.

—Sí —respondió.

Él tomo un poco su capa, sintiendo la mano de su compañera sobre su frente; Laia acarició su mejilla, sonriendo casi de forma maternal; Mewtwo la miró de reojo, haciendo que ella separara su mano de su rostro.

—La fiebre ha bajado un poco.

—Dentro de un rato estaré mejor.

—¡¿Pero qué sandez estás diciendo?! Dentro de un rato no estarás mejor.

El Mewtwo prefirió quedarse en silencio, sintiendo que si continuaba discutiendo su cabeza explotaría. Aunque era algo que no admitiría abiertamente. Para no preocupar a su acompañante. Laia se sentó a su lado, haciéndole notar una cicatriz entre su pelaje. Esto lo hizo fruncir el ceño, carraspeando.

—Esa cicatriz..., ¿quién te la hizo? —preguntó.

—Mis creadores, querían hacerme pruebas de resistencia, todo salió mal y... termine con esa cicatriz.

—Déjame verlo.

Laia estiró su cuello un poco más, pudiendo verla mejor. Esa marca era recta, como si algo contundente la hubiese cortado, con suerte no había tenido contacto con alguna vena importante. Mewtwo con sus pocas fuerzas apoyó ambas manos en la cicatriz, emitiendo un resplandor verde. Cuando se separó de ella, Laia procedió a tocar su marca, dándose cuenta de que ya no se notaba tanto como antes.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó.

—Usé parte de mis poderes para borrar esa marca. Aunque no se borró por completo, ya no es tan notorio.

—Entonces... gracias, supongo.

Ella sonrió, tomando su mano para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Mewtwo ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, sintiendo que su pecho palpitaba fuertemente. Ella se dio cuenta de su cambio, parpadeando al sentir su estado. Mewtwo se sintió arder, junto con un agudo dolor de cabeza.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó preocupada.

—Un poco.

—¿Quieres que busque algo de agua? —volvió a preguntar.

—Te lo agradezco.

Se levantó para salir de la cueva, tuvo cuidado para que no le localizaran; Laia llegó a un arroyo, por suerte, no estaba congelado. Uso sus poderes para llevar un poco y traerla a la caverna donde descansaba su compañero. Mewtwo volvió a estornudar, de verdad no estaba en su mejor momento, y sólo quería mejorarse para no ser un estorbo para Laia. Se acercó un poco más al fuego, creyendo que ya no recibía su calor.

Giró su mirada, ahí estaba su compañera; mantuvo la esfera de agua cerca de él, para que metiera sus manos y tomara un poco. Negó cuando le preguntó si se sentía un poco mejor. Laia volvió a salir, y varios minutos tuvieron que pasar para volver a verla. Esta vez, con mucha miel. Laia había hablado con una colonia de Combee, quienes le dieron miel al ver que ella no les haría daño.

—Tal vez esto mejore tu garganta —dijo. Mewtwo deslizo su dedo por el trozo de colmena, viendo el néctar que salía de este.

Mewtwo no tardo en lamer su dedo un poco, sabía bien, y eso le alegraba a Laia; escuchó el gruñido de su estómago, haciéndole sentirse algo avergonzada. El clon masculino tomó su mano, haciéndole sacar un poco de miel; no protestó, para nada, tenía hambre así que lo comió sin problemas. A ella le gustó a pesar de que era pegajoso. Mewtwo no le quitó la mirada de encima, admitía que esta vez Laia se esforzaba por él. Se mostraba agradecido, aunque no se lo iba a decir abiertamente.

No quiso comer más, y entonces Laia, con su mano, hizo que usara sus piernas de almohada; él no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para impedírselo. Al sentir su caricia, se notó incómodo, pero, no quería que dejara de hacerlo. Era como si la fiebre dejara salir al Mewtwo que necesitaba de cariño; se sentía muy débil, y no quería mostrarse así frente a ella.

Cerró sus parpados y finalmente se quedó dormido.

Laia esbozó una sonrisa, dejando de acariciarlo. Tal vez si dormía se iba a mejorar más rápido. La llama comenzó a apagarse, y no tardó la Mewtwo en acompañar a su compañero en el sueño. La luna ya estaba al centro del cielo oscuro, y el frío invernal ya estaba haciendo efecto en el clon femenino, comenzando a temblar; su acompañante pudo despertar. Notando que estaba siendo víctima de la hipotermia, Mewtwo se sentó a su lado, compartiendo la manta con ella y rodeando su espalda.

†

La Gardevoir despertó cuando la poca luz del sol invadió su vista; ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que ella pudo ver a sus amigos, frunció el ceño al ver que el responsable de esto se había hecho la víctima; por lo menos los líderes del río tenían claro que Mewtwo no era alguien con malas intenciones. Y ahora que se acordaba de las evoluciones de Eevee, vio que Yellowleaf entrar a una cueva, y hasta ahora aún no sale de ahí.

Según su hermana, el Leafeon tenía bastante fobia a la nieve, y por eso decidía irse a una caverna durante la temporada. Y por mucho que Siren le insistiera en salir, la terquedad del tipo planta era más fuerte.

Su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido por el zorro de larga melena, no se sentía cómodo dormir con alguien casi de su mismo tamaño. Aunque eso no le fue impedimento para aceptar que Ai viviera con él, por ahora, las cosas estaban bien en el clan, sin embargo, se notaba el prejuicio que algunos tenían con Mewtwo.

Prefirieron salir al exterior, a pesar del manto blanco que estaba cubriendo esa parte del bosque. Los Pokémon planta estaban igual que el Leafeon, refugiándose de la nieve; solo estaban los tipos agua y hada. El río todavía no se congelaba, por tanto, aún había agua disponible. Ai tuvo que acurrucarse en el pelaje del Zoroark, recordando que ella no tenía pelo. Zoroark rió al notarlo, así que rodeó al hada con su brazo. Y a lo lejos vieron a la Vaporeon, que, de nuevo, regañaba a su hermano por su exilio temporal.

—Yellow, sé que la nieve te aterra, no obstante, ¡ya es hora de que dejes esa actitud infantil y salgas ahora! —reprendió dejando las bayas en la entrada.

—Sir, querida hermana mía, por mucho que insistas... —Cambió su tono de vos a una arisca— ¡No voy a salir!

La Vaporeon solo giró los ojos y se fue de vuelta a sus quehaceres, entrando en el arroyo para ir al otro lado, seguida por las miradas incomodas de ambos Pokémon que fueron espectadores de la corta discusión (si es que no empezaron antes de que llegaran). El zorro no evito reírse de la extraña fobia del Leafeon, aunque la Gardevoir mostraba una reacción totalmente contraria. «Una fobia...» resonó en la mente del hada, tirando un poco el pelaje de su compañero, alertando el repentino malestar de Ai.

—¿Estás bien, Ai? —preguntó.

Asintió antes de soltarlo, nuevamente estaba recordando algo; era extraño, porque solo veía a dos personas: un hombre, y a una mujer, tomándola de la mano, ¿desde cuando ella tenía cinco dedos? Esas eran visiones humanas, ¿por qué ella los poseía? El viento le devolvió a la realidad, haciéndole temblar del frío. Por ahora, Ai no se mostró tan evidente en su preocupación, ya que su compañero saco la conclusión de que era un efecto del invierno, así que, no indagó más en el asunto.

En el fondo, Ai estaba asustada. Temía que lo dicho por Mew fuera cierto.

†

Mewtwo ya se sentía mejor, insistiendo en que iban a continuar su viaje; prefería eso a que el día de descanso fuera un día perdido, por eso, los dos caminaron el doble de distancia; en menos de doce horas, recorrieron lo perdido; aunque Laia siguió preocupada por su estado de salud, tomando su temperatura en caso de que la fiebre volviera. Él no se dejaba, al menos, era una buena señal. Para Mewtwo los cuidados de su contraparte eran incomodas, y por mucho que se esforzaba para acostumbrarse, la incomodidad iba a seguir latente.

Era como un debate entre su raciocinio y el corazón, y todo iba en contra de la razón. Qué asunto tan complejo, pensó, volviendo a plantearse la posibilidad de que... estaba empezando a sentir algo por la hembra; no podía negar que se encariñaba con Laia, pero no imaginó que llegara al punto de tener "sentimientos románticos" o cosas por el estilo; era un concepto que no iba a aceptar en su vida. Por mucho que su corazón se lo pidiese a gritos.

Dejó de prestarle atención al asunto, ya que lo único que lograba era confundirse más y darle ventaja considerable a su corazón. Era como si aquel órgano repitiera una y otra vez, "deja de martillarte la cabeza con preguntas, solo acepta esto que estás sintiendo y ve con ella". Como si la hembra no estuviese en el mismo dilema. Aunque sabía disimularlo muy bien.

Laia solo escuchaba el ruido de la nieve mientras caminaba, no era el mejor momento para tales asuntos; ahora importaba que Mewtwo no volviese a enfermar, por mucho que la terquedad de él lo impidiese. Su estómago emitió un gruñido, no habían comido nada desde la mañana, y su reloj interno les decía que era hora de almorzar. Mewtwo se dio cuenta, tratando de encontrar algo para satisfacer su hambre.

—Toma. —Le lanzó una manzana, escuchando como le agradecía.

—¿Te has sentido bien? —profirió tomando su hombro mientras mordía la fruta. Mewtwo no quería hablar sobre su resfriado.

Laia escuchó secamente un "estoy bien", para después ver como el clon iba a una roca para sentarse sobre ella. La Mewtwo no lograba ignorarlo, para ella, era importante que su salud estuviese estable; al meditarlo un poco, llegó a pensar que pudo haber un doble sentido en su actuar hacia él. Negó con incredulidad. Y su mente repitió sin parar: "Ustedes no son nada, ¡nada!". Se gruñó a sí misma, por tener un pensamiento tan ilógico. Ella estaba en un torbellino entre confusión y realidad, y hasta no aclararse, no pensaba hacer cosas precipitadas.

—Laia —oyó, sacándola del trance—. ¿Te quedaras ahí, o vas a caminar?

—Lo siento, ya voy —respondió empezando a moverse.

Se dio cuenta de que él fijo su mirada en ella, como si supiera que en su mente estaba ocurriendo algo; tal vez no sabía que pensaba, pero le siguió preocupando. «Me gustaría saber que pasa por su cabeza», pensó volviendo a mirar el camino. Laia no evitó suspirar de alivio en sus adentros, alivio porque él no indagó más en el asunto; le preocupaba que por culpa de su confusión ellos terminaran distanciándose. No era algo que ella quisiera. Y terminó recordando las palabras de la ex-Kirlia.

"¿Te gusta Mewtwo?"

«No sé si saque de contexto las palabras de Ai. Nunca le pregunté si se refería a su forma de ser, o su fuerza o... ¡qué sé yo! Mas, me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y me negué cual abuelo testarudo. Tal vez, ¿y si... le pregunto a Mewtwo? Creo que él sabe lo que significa».

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones, ya tenía su mano sobre la capa de Mewtwo, deteniendo su paso. Se miraron, él arqueó su ceja derecha, no entendiendo lo que acababa de pasar.

—Laia, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó.

Demonios, ¿qué iba a decir? Se sentía idiota por actuar sin pensar.

—Mewtwo —pronunció con timidez—, ¿sabes que significa "gustar" exactamente?

—¿Puedes ser más específica? —inquirió cruzando sus brazos.

—¿Qué significa que "te guste" alguien? —volvió a preguntar.

Al principio se mostró incomodo por la interrogante. Él tampoco era muy conocedor del tema y temía decir algo que se malinterpretaría con facilidad. Entonces se sentó en la roca cercana, cerrando los ojos para aclarar su explicación. Laia le miró curiosa, esperando su respuesta mientras se sentaba con él.

Laia no dijo nada, esperando todavía. Mewtwo abrió los ojos, respondiendo:

—Creo saber a qué te refieres; cuando "te gusta" alguien, quiere decir que lo quieres más que un amigo; ósea, estimas a ese ser, mas el cariño que le tienes va más allá de la amistad. —Cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos, quedando en blanco—. L-Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo explicar.

Laia pudo darse cuenta del cambio de su tono de voz. Mewtwo sintió que su explicación fue cutre, que posiblemente no se explicó bien, o que estaba quedando en ridículo. La Mewtwo no dijo nada, y tampoco le miró, solo soltó una risita por la torpeza de su compañero. Sin notar que ella había sido la causante de su desliz.

—Creo que... entiendo un poco lo que dices —dijo tomando la información que necesitaba—. Quería saberlo, solo para confirmar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó algo irritado—. ¿Acaso te gusta alguien?

Laia se vio sorprendida, y su cuerpo lo demostró sobresaltándose. Mewtwo se quedó con las cejas fruncidas, viendo que ella no podía negarlo por culpa de su reacción involuntaria. Claro, la Mewtwo no podía llegar y decir "claro que me gusta alguien, ¡y creo que eres tú!", sin que se gane el repudio de su homólogo en el camino. Así que, dijo la primera frase con sentido que pasó por su cabeza.

—¿Acaso te importa? —contraatacó—. Mewtwo, ¿por casualidad, te pusiste celoso?

Golpe bajo. O eso creyó ella.

—No digas tonterías, lo que hagas en tu vida íntima es lo que menos me interesa. Pienso que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿qué ganas enamorándote? —no recibió respuesta, como esperaba—. Aparte, ¿quién amaría a unos fenómenos?

Para mala dicha de Laia, Mewtwo continuó con ese tema, haciéndole sentir mil apuñaladas en el pecho cada vez que escuchaba aquel recordatorio de su origen artificial. Esa realidad que le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su alma. «Mewtwo, ya basta», formuló en su mente, pero no fue capaz de decirlo. Eran fenómenos, eso lo sabía, mas no se merecían que eso se lo restregaran en la cara cada vez que podían. Se levantó del asiento de forma súbita, deteniendo el discurso de su compañero sin necesidad de pedirlo.

Él no se esperaba esa reacción, más al verla así de enojada.

—¡No te das cuenta de la idiotez que dices! —gritó—. Sí, somos seres que ni deberían estar aquí, ¡¿y qué?! Respiramos, comemos, dormimos y... ¡Hacemos lo mismo que los "naturales"! —Mewtwo siguió en silencio—. Mira, tal vez a ti no te importe, pero yo... quiero tener una vida normal.

Y se fue caminando, dejando a un todavía aturdido Mewtwo, aún sentado. Ella se detuvo, y le miró por sobre el hombro.

—Además, no me importa si no se siente igual que yo, tengo toda una vida para tratar de enamorarlo.

Mewtwo decidió levantarse, pero no hizo ningún movimiento aparte de ladear la cabeza en dirección a Laia. «No era para que te lo tomaras tan personal. Idiota». Arrugó el ceño ante ello, pero sin dejar de mirarla. Suspiró, recordando que todo empezó por una pregunta inocente; ignoró la gota de lluvia que cayó sobre su nariz, teniendo la imagen de sus ojos amatista clavado en su mente. Mewtwo juraría que estaba sintiendo un ligero calor en su rostro, pero su trance terminó cuando escuchó un rayo[1].

Estaba empapado, causando molestia en su compañera.

—¡No te quedes ahí parado! —escuchó—. ¡Vas a resfriarte si sigues mojándote!

Él reaccionó, empezando a seguirla antes de activar un escudo para dejar de mojarse. Y ya no le vio a la cara hasta el siguiente día. Mewtwo esperaba que no fuese lo que se temía.

†

Ai vio por la entrada la lluvia que caía en el monte, preocupándose por sus compañeros al recordar que no contaban con mucha protección. El zorro bostezó preparándose para dormir, acomodándose bien en ese nido, quedando en la posición adecuada para cerrar los ojos. Hasta que, tanto él como Ai, escucharon un estruendoso ruido, pareciéndose a un disparo. Los dos se miraron con terror, Zoroark dejo su cálida cama y los dos salieron al bosque para ver que estaba pasando.

Él calculó la distancia gracias a su oído, quedando a la delantera mientras Ai miraba a su alrededor para que no hubiese un humano cerca. Dejaron de correr cuando escucharon un gruñido infantil, escondiéndose detrás de unos árboles, maldijeron que todo fuese de noche, con lluvia y truenos; era sin duda un mal momento para cazar. Los dos se miraron. Zoroark levanto la mano para que ella esperara, inclinándose para ver a los humanos.

Solo era uno. Con una escopeta, tomando un cuchillo para terminar lo que la bala empezó.

Ai cubrió su boca para no gritar al escuchar el sonido del metal atravesando la carne. Juraría que una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

De nuevo escucharon un gruñido infantil, aunque ahora dedujeron que era femenino. Zoroark ya no podía esperar, diciéndole a Ai que intervinieran. La Gardevoir uso psíquico para quitarle el cuchillo, viendo como él usaba pulso noche para alejarlo del cuerpo. El hombre se dirigió a tomar su arma de fuego, pero el lanzallamas del zorro le quemo la mano. No teniendo opción más que huir con las manos vacías.

Los dos desviaron su atención al Pokémon: era un Zoroark, posiblemente hembra.

Ai se arrodilló para tomar el pulso del Pokémon, negando con la cabeza al confirmar que ya estaba muerta; el zorro asintió, pero los dos escucharon un pequeño llanto. Miraron a la melena, buscando entre ella.

Encontraron a un pequeño Zorua, aunque su color era diferente; sus parpados, patas y mechón eran azules y su piel era de un tono oscuro. Zoroark sintió que ya había visto este escenario, inclinándose para ver al pequeño. Ai hizo lo mismo, pero de igual forma mantuvo la distancia. El zorrito quiso correr, pero aún daba unos pasos torpes. Zoroark conocía muy bien a su especie, sabiendo que quizá este pequeño solo tenía unos días de nacido.

Ai se conmovió por él, acariciándole para que se diera cuenta de que ellos no representaban un peligro. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, acomodándolo en su regazo.

—Tranquilo, pequeño, ya todo pasó —murmuró.

—Mi mami... —escucharon, dándose cuenta de que era una hembra. Ambos se estremecieron al recordar al cuerpo tendido frente a ellos.

Zoroark no podía hacer mucho, no era un clima favorable para cavar y darle un entierro digno, así que, tomo el cadáver y lo dejo en un tronco hueco. Al menos, sabía que no iban a profanar su cuerpo. Aunque le preocupaba la Zorua.

—Tu madre... ya no está con nosotros. —Habló ella acariciándola—. Pero sabe que puede descansar tranquila. —La Zorua pregunto el motivo—. Porque estas a salvo. No le hubiese gustado que te mataran a ti también.

Ella vio cómo se quedó dormida, no negaba que se veía adorable. Haciendo que despertara un extraño sentimiento dentro de ella. E hizo una pregunta... un tanto atrevida.

—Zoroark, ¿podemos... quedarnos con ella? —El zorro se sobresaltó, no esperando algo así.

—No lo sé, Ai. Ella solo tiene unos días de nacida, no es llegar y adoptarla.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que esta pequeña sufra por no tener una madre. Tú... más que nadie debe saberlo —respondió.

Zoroark no supo que decir, ella estaba en lo cierto. Era doloroso crecer sin una madre. Así que asintió de acuerdo, iban a cuidar de esa pequeña. Zoroark le despertó, preguntándole a la pequeña por su nombre, respondiendo que su nombre era "Luna". Los dos no negaron que era un bonito nombre. Ya era hora de que volviesen, estaban mojados, sucios y podrían resfriarse. Ai no dejo de acunar a Luna, ahora era su pequeña, y la iba a proteger. Zoroark se vio incomodo, ya que ella los incluyo a los dos en este tema. Olvidando por completo que los dos no eran pareja. Para nada.

Esa fue una oscura noche, y la madre de la pequeña Zorua estaba en compañía de las estrellas, esbozando una sonrisa al ver a su hija en buenas manos.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora._**

 _1\. ¿Han escuchado la expresión francesa "_ _avoir un coup de foudre"? Literalmente se traduce como "ser golpeado por un rayo" y como leimos, Mewtwo para nada fue golpeado por un rayo. En realidad, esta expresión se usa para decir que alguien cayó enamorado. A partir de esto, saque sus propias conclusiones, querido lector._


	9. Aprendiendo a leer

_Capítulo IX: Aprendiendo a leer._

Los dos clones de Mew llegaron a Ciudad Pewter[1], era un lugar menos peligroso que el bosque, por ello, fue una idea de Mewtwo ir a la ciudadela más cercana. No era una ciudad enorme, mas era suficiente para los dos. Laia se mostraba incomoda, no solía ir a pueblos y ciudades, y menos a quedarse a dormir; por eso mismo, solo se limitó a ir detrás de su compañero, como si fuese una niña que encontraba protección en él. Mewtwo no se negaba, entendiendo también que las ciudades como esta eran peligrosas; con pandilleros, posibles asesinos, y quién sabe cuántas cosas más.

Asimismo, encontraron un buen lugar para descansar; era una capilla abandonada, y nadie se atrevía a arruinar "tierra sagrada"; era el escondite perfecto.

Cuando llegaron ahí la primera vez, no pensaron que estaba abandonada, es más, el edificio no mostraba señal de abandono alguno. Con las paredes y pintura blanca en buen estado, con asientos de madera sin roer y una hermosa estatua de mármol del Pokémon Arceus. Laia quedo maravillada por el buen cuidado de los muebles y adornos, para Mewtwo, eso no superaba el castillo que él logró hacer en un tiempo pasado.

Dormían en el segundo piso, y cada quién en su propia cama improvisada. La desventaja es que no había ventanas, y el viento entraba a voluntad por el inmueble.

Bueno, ya era de día.

El invierno aún estaba presente; y ambos descansaban en la azotea de un edificio, con la mano apoyada en la fachada, Laia observaba las calles, completamente aburrida. Los dos Mewtwo no tenían nada que hacer, ella no podía ir a volar porque sus amigos no irían a Kanto hasta llegada la primavera, y porque Mewtwo no la dejaba ir sola a ninguna parte.

Hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en un edificio en particular, entornó los ojos para verlo, pero le fue imposible identificar la oración. Gruñó de frustración, y tomó el hombro de su compañero. Mewtwo iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero ella levantó el brazo para que viera el letrero del inmueble. "Biblioteca de Ciudad Pewter". Y ahora que recordaba, Laia no sabía leer, y por obviedad a ella le costaba pronunciar la frase.

—¿Qué hacen los humanos ahí? —preguntó súbitamente.

—Los humanos van a la biblioteca para leer, o para relajarse alejados del ruido del exterior.

Laia siguió mirando el edificio, sentía una inmensa curiosidad. Pero su incapacidad de lectura le impedía ir allí. Mas entonces, su mente hizo click; Mewtwo le podría enseñar a leer.

—Mewtwo —dijo tomando sus hombros—, ¿podemos ir allá? —Mewtwo iba a preguntar por qué, pero ella se le adelantó—. Quiero que me enseñes a leer. Por favor.

Él no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos, ¿había escuchado bien?

—¿A leer...? —asintió, pero todavía no lo creía— ¿Por qué? —Esperaba su respuesta, aunque intentaba deducirlo—. Creí que... era algo muy humano.

—Lo sé, pero al conocerte mejor, me di cuenta de que eso te ayudó a ser quien eres, independiente de tu origen. Y creo que puede ayudarme a mí también.

Mewtwo se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda para ocultar una parte de su rostro. Ella se arriscó de hombros, esperando el "no" como respuesta; mas escuchó todo lo contrario.

—Vamos a ir, pero cuando anochezca.

Laia dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, sus mejillas se sonrosaron y junto sus palmas, todo eso, junto con el "gracias" que pronunció, fue la combinación perfecta para que Mewtwo se quedara en blanco. Los humanos solían llamar adorable a todo lo que cumplía con ciertos estándares, pero, para Mewtwo, Laia era más que eso. Le gustaba verla feliz, aunque aún no se atrevía a denominarla con palabras como "adorable" o "bella"; eso sonaba muy cursi para él. Cursi, monótono y aburrido. No lograba entender como a algunas féminas quedan encantadas con frases que de sobra podían ser dichas de forma vacía, sin sinceridad alguna.

Ella reaccionó al ver su rostro, emitiendo una risita que hizo que él se quisiera abofetear cien veces el rostro; Laia de verdad estaba empezando a ver qué cosas de Mewtwo le eran atrayentes. Escuchándole gruñir cuando su momento de vergüenza terminó.

Los dos decidieron volver a la capilla, porque Mewtwo quería dormir argumentando que así el sueño no iba a ser molesto durante la noche, y le aconsejó a Laia que hiciera lo mismo. Así que se fue a su colchón e intentó ir al reino de Morfeo. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, aunque finalmente cayó rendida al sueño. Su cola se posicionaba bien para que su dormir no fuera incomodo, aunque su espina dorsal secundaria no le era de mucha ayuda.

Pero a pesar de esto, ella pudo sonreír en sueños.

†

La luna estaba en el centro del oscuro cielo, Mewtwo la movió con suavidad para que ella despertara, Laia pudo suspirar antes de estirarse. Su cintura se arqueó y pudo recuperar así su movilidad, él le pregunta si aún quería ir a esa biblioteca. Al verla asentir, supo que la hembra estaba decidida. Quería aprender a leer de verdad.

Tomó su mano para dirigirla hacia la ventana y así salir. Laia no pudo evitar avergonzarse por el gesto de su compañero, incluso mirando hacia otro lado para que no viese su sonrojo. Ella fue la primera en salir de ese lugar, volando hasta llegar al edificio más cercano; eran las once de la noche, y a esa hora la mayoría de las casas comerciales y otros centros estaban cerrados, solo tenían que tener cuidado con los guardias de seguridad en su turno nocturno.

Llegaron a la biblioteca; era más enorme que verla desde lo alto, con pilares de piedra pintada de un color blanquecino, con las letras del letrero pintados de dorado. Mewtwo buscaba con la mirada una posible entrada, y gracias a sus poderes, descubrió que había un tragaluz en el techo. Le señaló el lugar a su compañera, y los dos se elevaron para ver mejor la parte superior del edificio, encontrando así la ventana. Mewtwo vigiló en caso de que alguien se acercaba, abrió al ver que la mayoría de los guardias estaban en otras secciones.

—Damas primero —mencionó.

Ella pudo entrar levitando para no hacer ruido al caer, y así le siguió él. Laia y Mewtwo caminaron por el pasillo, Mewtwo le ordenó quedarse en una sección que se hacía llamar "novelas" mientras él buscaba algo. Laia solo pudo asentir y se fue a recorrer la estantería, donde pudo ver libros de todos tamaños. Algunos anchos, y otros delgados; sin evitar estremecerse al ver que fácilmente podrían superar las quinientas páginas. «¿Mewtwo puede leer todo eso? Son muchas hojas...».

Sostuvo un libro entre sus manos, viendo que en la portada había un joven de cabello negro, con lentes redondos volando en lo que parecía ser una escoba. «Ha...», frunció el ceño al no poder reconocer las letras siguientes. Emitió un gruñido devolviendo el texto a su lugar; Mewtwo entro al salón con algo entre sus manos. Laia no pudo notar su presencia hasta que un libro le golpeó juguetonamente en la cabeza, ella al fin pudo reaccionar, mirando a su compañero de forma reprochable.

—Eso era innecesario —dijo con el libro en sus manos.

Laia no le prestó atención a la respuesta de Mewtwo, como también ignoraba la clase de texto que él había traído. Aunque era mejor así, hasta que Mewtwo pudo hablar.

—Te equivocas si piensas que comenzaras a leer sin entender, por lo menos, lo básico. Este es un libro para niños de pre-escolar. —«¡¿Me está comparando con un niño?!»—. pero no te alteres, estamos diseñados para aprender rápido.

Laia apretó los puños, no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase, aunque no en las mejores circunstancias. Solo pudo mover la cabeza para asentir de acuerdo.

—Bien, entonces podemos empezar con las vocales.

Su acompañante comenzó a explicar en voz baja para que un humano no les oyera, no necesitaban luz gracias a su visión nocturna; y como decía Mewtwo, Laia aprendía rápido, logrando leer "a, e, i, o y u" sin muchos problemas; quiso aumentar la dificultad agregando también consonantes, así Laia pudo ver que no iba a ser tan fácil como aparentaba. Arrugando su ceño cada vez que se equivocaba.

Aunque su orgullo no le iba a dejarle flaquear.

El reloj de la pared continuó girando haciendo el sonido que tanto les caracteriza, hasta que las manecillas de este llegaron a las seis de la mañana; Mewtwo volvió a golpear la cabeza de Laia al ver que se había quedado dormida. Laia pudo quejarse, era un mal momento para despertarla en medio de un sueño gratificante (que olvidó al ser súbitamente despertada). Le dijo los buenos días a su compañero, y pudo ver que tenía una pila de libros a su lado, la mayoría sobre comprensión lectora. En casi seis horas ella pudo aprender lo básico de la lectura, o al menos, lo que cualquier niño que apenas comienza su ciclo escolar debería saber.

Se alegraba de que ahora pudo leer varios títulos de libros; y el más sencillo fue "Harry Potter", el mismo que ella no pudo leer apenas llegó al edificio. Los otros eran más complicados, como uno que solo pudo leer "Cincuenta Sombras...", porque Mewtwo, por algún motivo, mando a volar el texto y terminó en un bote de basura.

Mewtwo solo pudo argumentar que ese libro para nada era infantil, Laia quiso recibir una explicación, pero al final nunca la recibió, solo un "no vas a leer ese libro". Ella no dijo nada más sobre ese tema. Mewtwo tomó aquellos libros de la mesa, y se dirigió a la salida; algunos eran para su gusto personal, y otros para ayudar a su compañera. Para sorpresa suya, era una trilogía, o eso decía Mewtwo.

Explicó que se trataba de unas criaturas llamadas hobbits, y la historia giraba en torno a un anillo capaz de corromper a su usuario. A Laia le interesó, pero el número de páginas no le ayudaba en el entusiasmo. Era la primera vez que Mewtwo tomaba la versión original, después de curiosear por los cines y ver que solo era una adaptación.

—Más tarde seguimos, así como vas, tal vez puedas leer una página o más.

Laia movió su cabeza asintiendo, y los dos se elevaron hasta el techo; Laia fue quien abrió la puerta para ayudarle a salir. Y volvieron a la iglesia abandonada.

†

Luna seguía durmiendo en el regazo de Ai, la pequeña abrió los ojos con dificultad, debido a que no estaba acostumbrada al horario de la Gardevoir y el zorro. Aunque pasaron dos días desde que su verdadera madre murió, el dolor seguía ahí. Mas no iba a negar que sus padres adoptivos eran cariñosos y comprensivos con la pequeña; Luna era una buena niña, se portaba bien en el clan, no molestaba a las demás crías del lugar, a menos, que se enfrentara a un abusivo. Pero su principal defecto, era la impaciencia y su temperamento. Zoroark no mostraba dificultad con ella, ya que conocía muy bien a su especie, pero Ai, por mucho que lo intentaba, no lograba simpatizar mucho con la zorrita; solo cuando era la hora de dormir.

Los Zorua suelen dormir con sus madres, y al ser Ai la única hembra, se conformaba con su regazo.

Zoroark se levantó primero, ya que debía buscar bayas para que pudieran comer. El clan suele racionar la comida para que estuviera al alcance de todos. Aunque la tarea estaba algo obstaculizada por la ausencia de Yellowleaf. Lo que provocaba molestia en su hermana, quien deseaba que estos meses de invierno pasaran de una buena vez.

—Veo que su hermano aún no se atreve a salir —escuchó al zorro antes de levantar la mirada.

Solo soltó un gruñido de desaprobación.

—Ese chico, cada año es lo mismo, pero descuida, en cualquier momento va a salir de ahí —declaró ella dándole las raciones de los tres.

Zoroark pudo asentir al escucharla, sin evitar reírse un poco por la desafortunada situación de la Vaporeon, y esperaba que pudiera resolver aquel asunto con su hermano. El tipo agua continuó con su tarea de repartición, sin evitar ver de vez en cuando a la cueva donde descansaba el Leafeon. Suspiró apesadumbrada y trató de concentrarse en su labor como líder.

Zoroark continuó hasta la caverna donde dormían, y al retornar, pudo ver que las dos estaban ya despiertas. Ai acariciaba su mechón de pelo, mientras Luna hacía un puchero, como las niñas que no desean ser peinadas.

—Ya tengo la comida —anunció sentándose.

La Gardevoir y Zorua variocolor reaccionaron al llamado. Luna saltó de las piernas de Ai y procedió a sentarse al lado de su padre adoptivo, para así estar lejos de las manos de Ai; sin embargo, la pequeña se quedó sentada entre los dos. Con las manos de la Gardevoir amenazando con peinar su mechón en forma de flama; pero en vez de eso, vio su mano ofreciéndole bayas. No evitó emitir un "ah..." al abrir la boca para recibir una.

Luna sonrió ante el sabor dulce de la baya Meloc. En su poco tiempo de vida nunca había probado unos frutos tan deliciosos como ese. Así se quedaron, disfrutando de su almuerzo; aunque, un recuerdo fugaz de su madre hizo que agachara las orejas, se levantó y se fue a un rincón; la Gardevoir le miró preocupada, no era fácil superar la perdida, más si solo es una pequeña. Quiso acercarse a ella, mas Zoroark fue quien se levantó para estar con Luna.

—Luna... todavía eres muy pequeña para entender estas cosas.

La Zorua se escondió en su melena, y los dos pudieron escuchar los sollozos de la pequeña; el zorro le vio entre sus cabellos, y no pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que perdió a su propia madre. Él era de su mismo tamaño, y recordaba el disparo que terminó con todo. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de apoyar su mano en la cabeza de la Zorua, ella sonrió al sentir su mano; Ai los vio en su posición, pero no se permitió interrumpir aquel momento. A la Gardevoir le hubiese gustado poder consolarla como se merecía, más con el detalle de que los tres no estaban con sus respectivas madres. Frunció el ceño, «realmente, ¿podré estar a la altura? ¿Podre ser una buena madre?».

Zoroark fijó su mirada en la Gardevoir extendiéndole el brazo; ella salió de su ensimismamiento y vio su mano; en unos segundos los tres estaban acurrucados. Luna sabía que ellos dos no eran precisamente una pareja, pero al verlos tuvo sus dudas; y como todo Zorua, no estaba mal echar una pequeña broma.

—Y ahora el beso —habló sobresaltándolos, al ver su cometido cumplido no evitó reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Luna! —pronunció el zorro con las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que Ai.

—Solo es una broma —contestó la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Tal vez ya no tenía a su madre, pero por azar del destino la encontraron un par muy peculiar. Luna se llenó de curiosidad al ver un tipo siniestro y a un psíquico hada interactuar, ya que, por lo general, estos Pokémon no se llevaban muy bien. Eran muy contados los casos en los que son compañeros, y en su mayoría es por estar en el mismo equipo de su entrenador, pero muy pocos en estado salvaje. Y tal vez, Luna quiso aprovechar el factor para hacer bromas. Zoroark y Ai estaban agradecidos de que Luna todavía no controlaba su habilidad ilusión.

†

Mewtwo y Laia continuaron con sus clases de lectura; con el paso de los días, Laia había mejorado considerablemente. Primero fueron libros de diez páginas, luego la suma aumento a cuarenta, así hasta que, en una semana, Laia ya podía con libros de cien páginas o más. Para su contraparte no era una sorpresa, excepto, por una parte, se dio cuenta de que mostraba cierta afición al texto de aventuras. Tenían gustos un tanto iguales, menos en el género del misterio, ya que Mewtwo siempre solía resolverlos casi a la mitad del libro.

Pero Laia quería un reto mayor, un reto por el cuál sentirse orgullosa de su aprendizaje. Mewtwo no se dejó esperar, y le presentó un libro con más de doscientas páginas, de tapa dura, con una torre en el horizonte de portada. «El Pistolero». No se veía difícil, hasta que Mewtwo, aparte de leerlo, le pidió que le dijera su interpretación del mismo, y todo en tres días. Ella pudo tragar, leer no era problema, pero el interpretar era como una muralla entre su persona y el objetivo.

Mewtwo tenía todo planeado, y sabiendo que tendría dificultades, tuvo que acudir al incentivo para darle un motivo para conseguirlo.

—Laia, si logras esto excelentemente, te daré lo que quieras. —Dijo apoyando los codos en la mesa.

—Lo que yo quiera, ¿eh? —respondió cerrando su texto después de darle una breve ojeada—. Ciudad Pewter tiene muchas cosas interesantes, mas quiero conocer una en específico.

—¿Y esa cosa es...? —preguntó esperando que ella completara su oración.

—Me gustaría que me llevaras a cenar, quiero probar la comida humana, arte que tanto vanaglorian.

Mewtwo se quedó quieto, con los ojos bien abiertos, rezándole al dios Arceus a que su mente no piense en el doble sentido de su petición; si de algo estaba seguro, es que la sociedad tenía la idea de que, un hombre y una mujer, cenando en X restaurante, SOLOS, era por lo general sinónimo de cita. Y esperaba que ella no lo hiciese a propósito. Sin darse cuenta del leve tinte rosa que decoró su rostro. Laia no pudo notarlo, pero vio su rostro reflejando incomodidad.

—Está bien si no quieres. Puedo pedir otra cosa. —habló.

Él levantó su mano, silenciándola.

—Soy Pokémon de palabra; si me pides que te lleve a cenar, lo voy a hacer.

Ahora los papeles se habían intercambiado, Laia era la sorprendida ahora. Con el libro cubrió una parte de su rostro, dándose cuenta de lo que había pedido; ¿qué acaso no le bastaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos con sus clases? Su subconsciente le preguntó eso y muchas cosas más. Le miró de soslayo para darse cuenta de que no apartaba su mirada de ella, sintiéndose peor que una niña por su ingenua inocencia.

Mewtwo veía con claridad lo que le pasaba al rostro de su compañera, preguntándose por qué se sonrojaba; y tampoco entendía el motivo por el cual su mano llegó hasta ella para quitarle el libro, solo para ver su rostro. Laia no pudo esconder más su cambio de tono, quedando al descubierto. Ella cerró sus ojos, creyendo que así se calmaría y su sonrojo se iría tan rápido como llegó.

—No te avergüences, que solo vamos a comer —le dijo él, devolviéndole el libro.

Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió al ver que Mewtwo no se mostraba preocupado por ese "otro sentido". Y creía que debía seguir ese ejemplo.

—Mejor comienzo de inmediato. —Se levantó para salir del cuarto, dejando a su acompañante solo.

Mewtwo no le prestó atención a su alrededor, solo al lugar donde se fue la fémina. «Me gustaría saber porque mi corazón se aceleró con solo verla, yo no siento nada por ella; nosotros solo somos amigos, y así debe quedarse». Y echó la cabeza hacía atrás, dándose cuenta de que no era normal lo que estaba pasándole; estaba comenzando a ver a su compañera con otros ojos, y esto no era de su agrado. «Esto está mal, nosotros no debemos sentir algo así. Ya usaron mi apego hacia mis compañeros una vez, no puedo dejar que hagan lo mismo con Laia». El recuerdo del día en que los usó para su plan invadió sus pensamientos, entre ellos, el beso que él mismo inició sin medir las consecuencias; y por mucho que intentara fingir que eso nunca pasó, lo único que lograba era recordarlo cada vez más seguido.

«Ni yo mismo sé por qué cometí tal idiotez, Laia mintió obviamente, pero no justifica lo que hice. Quizá lo único que estoy logrando es confundirnos cada vez más.»

Mewtwo estaba tan ocupado en sus cavilaciones, que no se dio cuenta en ningún momento de la llegada de cierto invitado de color rosa. Él suspiró para mirar hacia enfrente, sobresaltándose al ver a Mew a centímetros de su rostro. Ese era el mismo Mew con el que luchó en New Island hacía ya muchas lunas. Y verlo de nuevo no le causaba precisamente regocijo. Pero como el Pokémon maduro que era, se lo tomó con calma.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —preguntó susurrando para que Laia no le escuchara.

Mew arrugó el ceño, cruzando sus pequeños brazos.

—Que cálida bienvenida. —Dijo con sarcasmo—. Viaje desde muchos kilómetros y así me recibe mi primo.

—Yo no soy nada tuyo. Y no has respondido la pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar.

—Un pajarito me contó que has conocido a otro de tu especie, así que quiero conocer a tu "amiga".

Enfatizó la palabra amiga como si no fuera del todo así, y claro, Mewtwo supo ver esa segunda interpretación y le gruñó por hablar así de Laia. Mew se corrigió de inmediato, burlándose de la sensibilidad del clon.

—¿Entonces... como van las cosas entre ustedes? —preguntó como si lo anterior no hubiese pasado.

Mewtwo suspiró antes de contarle todo a su compañero, el cómo se conocieron y los motivos por los cuales él le permitió viajar juntos; tuvo que contar todos los acontecimientos previos a su llegada a la capilla. Sin embargo, omitió el beso y alguna otra insinuación a una posible relación romántica; pero Mew también era un Pokémon psíquico, sabía a la perfección si Mewtwo intentaba ocultar algo.

—Mewtwo, cuándo dejaras de creer que soy un ingenuo. —Replicó—. ¡Vamos! Di lo que no quieres que sepa.

Mewtwo no quería decir nada, temiendo por la posible reacción de Mew.

—Nosotros nos... —Tragó—... Besamos.

Mew abrió los ojos, en parte, sin creerle porque el clon era muy arisco con las relaciones personales, pero al verle el rostro, con signos de sonrojo, le confirmó lo contrario; Mewtwo, el Pokémon más gruñón que pudo conocer, ¿besando a alguien? «¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Mewtwo?», se preguntó en su mente. El clon de Mew no dijo nada más, volteándose para darle la espalda. El pequeño se dio cuenta de que era un tema que Mewtwo no lograba comprender, y entendía eso, era un clon, nunca tuvo familiares cercanos; entonces, se fue flotando hasta la cabeza de su compañero, para hacerle una última pregunta.

—Mewtwo —pronunció—, ¿no sabes lo que sientes?

Negó con la cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía que sentir en realidad respecto a ella; aceptaba que era fuerte (a su manera, claro), inteligente, y... que tenía cierto encanto. Un encanto que no sabía cómo describirlo. Mew sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, después de escuchar su relato pudo sacar la conclusión de que su compañero estaba comenzando a experimentar lo que era el amor. Pero, él no iba a intervenir entre Mewtwo y Laia, iba a dejar que ellos solos se dieran cuenta. Aunque con lo cabezotas que eran, Mew veía que se tomarán un tiempo en esa tarea.

†

Se hizo de noche, y Mewtwo no lograba quedarse dormido, estando en el colchón cubierto con una manta que encontró entre todas las cosas dejadas en el edificio. Con la visita de su contraparte, lo único que dejó en su mente fueron dudas; y por primera vez en su vida, se preguntó si lo que estaba buscando estuvo con él siempre, pero su terquedad no le permitía verlo. Mew se había ido hace unas horas, su encuentro con Laia no fue nada del otro mundo, contando que ella estaba más que ocupada. Y hablando de ella, aún no se dormía por estar leyendo ese libro. Preocupado por Laia, se levantó para ir a donde dormía.

Había poca luz lunar, y Laia seguía con el libro entre sus manos, se le notaba cansada, y bostezaba mostrando sus ganas de dormir. No se dio cuenta de que Mewtwo estaba ahí hasta que vio su mano quitándole el texto. Dobló una de las esquinas de la página con cuidado y lo dejó en un mueble cercano. Laia gruñó por ello, pero no dijo nada cuando vio que se sentaba junto a ella; Mewtwo no encontraba una forma de iniciar una conversación, hasta que sintió su cabeza sobre su hombro, se estaba quedando dormida. No sin antes pronunciar una última frase.

—¿Puedes dormir conmigo? —preguntó, él quiso saber el motivo—. Siento que no dormiré bien esta noche. ¿Puedes?

Mewtwo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, respondiendo:

—Lo hare. Pero mañana cada quien duerme en su cama. —Aceptó, pero con una condición.

—Gracias...

Laia también sonrió, contenta de que iba a contar con él siempre que pudiera. Los dos se acomodaron en el colchón, Mewtwo se encargó de cubrirlos con la manta de lana, sin darse cuenta de que ella ya había cerrado los ojos. Emitió una pequeña risita antes de acostarse junto a la Mewtwo. Aunque después de unos minutos, sintió su cuerpo cerca del suyo, acurrucándose junto a él. Su contraparte se vio incomodo al principio, pero supo dejar todo eso de lado al rodearla con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón entre sus oídos.

Ahí fue cuando descubrió la suavidad de su piel, su pelaje parecía estar bien cuidado a pesar de la difícil vida que tuvo en su haber. Acarició su hombro con algo de tranquilidad, pero solo causaba que ella se acurrucara más hacia él, rodeándole con sus brazos. Luego pudo sentir un aroma que pausó su razón por unos segundos, descubriendo que venía de su compañera «bayas», pensó antes de abrir los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de la situación. Mewtwo negaba en su mente, no era el mejor momento para fijarse en cosas como esas. Dejó de acariciarle el hombro, e intento cerrar los ojos para al fin dormir.

«Que Arceus se apiade de nosotros; de ella, por ser muy inocente; y de mí, por no saber qué es lo que realmente quiero para mi vida.»

Mewtwo estaba reconociendo que había algo en Laia que le atraía, no sabía si realmente la quería o solo era el impulso de querer transmitir sus genes; Mewtwo sabía que no podía tener descendencia, aunque quisiera, pero esa creencia estaba cuando se creía único en su especie; con la aparición de Laia, el clon de Mew ya no sabía que era mentira y que era realidad. Pero, si de algo estaba seguro, es que iba a proteger a su compañera a como diera lugar, para así finalmente descubrir cuáles eran sus sentimientos respecto a ella.

Quería saber si era posible que él pudiese amar.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora._**

1\. Ciudad Plateada por el anime.

* * *

 _Pude terminar el capítulo y corregirlo antes de lo previsto. Como vimos, la cabezonería de estos dos ya esta terminando, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como autora en no dejarselas fácil de todos modos. Falta muy poco para que se acabe la belleza del mundo Pokémon para así pasar a la fealdad._

 _¿Cómo terminé este capítulo? Después de ver los episodios recientes de XY & Z, pude ver que el anime al fin esta mostrando esa faceta del mundo que en temporadas anteriores pasaban desapercibidas, y admito que la "muerte" de Citroid, aunque esperada, me causó una extraña sensación, ya que reflejaba la muerte de un hijo (Citron fue su creador, después de todo) en los conflictos bélicos, aparte de que, a pesar de ser un robot, podría decirse que tenía alma (y esto se refleja cuando al final de la escena hacen enfoque en sus ojos, y solo son cuencas vacías, y cuando dice "estoy feliz por haberte conocido")._

 _Bueno, esto es una nota, no un review. El meollo de la cuestión es que me sentí inspirada y quise terminar esto lo más pronto posible, pensaba que lo terminaría esta semana, pero creo que lo terminé subiendo esta semana._

 _Mew ya hizo aparición, solo falta ver que pasa con los creadores de Laia, y la... ejem cita ejem._

 _20-9-2016: No es por hacerme publicidad pero... me hice un Ask (no respondo preguntas con posibles Spoilers)._

 _Pues, ya me despido, nos leeremos cuando sea el momento. Adiós._


	10. Vino en la sangre

_Capítulo X: Vino en la sangre._

—Muy bien, Luna, ya superaste la semana de edad. Es hora de que te enseñe a manejar tu habilidad ilusión.

La pequeña Zorua al escuchar el uso de su habilidad comenzó a mover su cola contenta. Zoroark se mostraba nervioso, ya que era la primera vez que tenía a una cría de su especie a su tutela; recordaba como su madre le enseñaba, mostrándole diversos Pokémon para que practicara. Admitía que ello se volvía muy aburrido con el paso de los días, así que, decidió cambiar un poco el protocolo. Luna estaba ya en posición para comenzar, esperando a su padre adoptivo.

—Luna, mira, voy a usar mi habilidad primero, y luego lo harás tú. —La zorrita asintió, sentándose sobre sus patas traseras—. Primero: concentración.

El zorro se posicionó en cuatro patas, flexionándolas al tener ya un Pokémon en mente. Luna observaba aquel acto, curiosa, intentó imitarle. Zoroark dio un mortal emitiendo un resplandor de colores sombríos; y al aterrizar, pudo ver que el ilusionista adopto la forma de un Pokémon alto, de tez grisácea, vientre y cola morada, revelando unos ojos violáceos al abrirlos. Zoroark había tomado la forma de Mewtwo, logrando ser a su imagen y semejanza. Vio a Luna, notando lo maravillada que estaba por lo que era capaz de hacer su habilidad.

—Inténtalo ahora.

La Zorua asintió, copiando los movimientos de su maestro. Y Zoroark no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas al ver el resultado, pareciéndose a una fusión entre Mewtwo y Snorlax. Entonces, ella se dio cuenta, inflando sus mofletes algo enojada.

—Perdón, perdón. Es que... Arceus, ¡esto que he visto no tiene precio! —contestó para calmar a la pequeña. Luna había vuelto a su forma original. Zoroark deshizo su ilusión también, y se sentó en el suelo—. Mira esto.

Ai estaba viendo todo desde la lejanía, dibujando una sonrisa al verlos tan contentos, Zoroark se transformó en un Snorlax combinado con un Blastoise, oyéndolos reír. «Me sorprende como Zoroark puede simpatizar tanto con los niños, de seguro él va a ser un buen padre. Siento que me estoy quedando un poco atrás, digo, siento que Luna no es tan cercana conmigo, tal vez cree que quiero reemplazar a su verdadera madre», pensó quitando la sonrisa de su rostro. Aquello fue visto por el zorro negro y no dudó en ir hacia ella. Sin oír el sonido de sus pisadas en la nieve.

La Gardevoir vio de soslayo al ilusionista, notando que éste se mostraba preocupado por su cambio de humor.

—Vas a ser un buen padre. —Comentó antes del tronco donde estaba sentada y fue con Siren.

Dejando a su compañero con muchas interrogantes.

†

Pasaron los tres días de plazo. Mewtwo esperaba tranquilamente sentado, cuestionándose si tal vez estaba poniendo mucha presión sobre la hembra. Ya que le había dado un libro un poco complejo, y lo consideraba así porque su protagonista tenía mucho misterio detrás. Mewtwo se quedó en su ensimismamiento, recordando que le estaba motivando a elegir ese libro entre toda la caterva de textos al momento de idear esa lección; frunció el ceño mientras intentaba buscar otra cosa que hacer mientras tanto.

Mewtwo esperó unos minutos hasta que vio a su compañera salir de la habitación, con evidentes signos de falta de sueño. Suspiró al ver su sobreesfuerzo innecesario, acomodándose bien en la silla antes de que la hembra tomara asiento.

Laia no había dormido en dos días, el primer motivo era el libro, y el otro, era por un mal presentimiento que le estaba molestando desde hace unos días. No le dijo nada a su compañero, porque no quería preocuparle; mas tarde o temprano él se iba a dar cuenta, y eso era muy bien sabido por ella.

—Buenos días —pronunció ella al sentarse.

Mewtwo respondió a su saludo, teniendo una extraña sensación en el progreso, como si fuese un presentimiento sobre algo que pasaría en ese día. Aunque tuvo que dejar ese pensamiento de lado al verla bostezar, ya que lo había hecho con tal delicadeza que le dejó en silencio por unos segundos. Laia se dio cuenta de la forma en que la miraba, desviando su mirada para intentar hacerse la desentendida. Sin nada más dejó el libro en la mesa.

—Hasta que pude terminar; sabes, no fue tan complicado como aparentaba.

Laia esbozó una sonrisa triunfante, como si le hubiese ganado al Pokémon más fuerte del planeta. Mewtwo no se hizo esperar, y le preguntó su interpretación del libro.

—Bien, aquí voy —dijo tomando una bocanada de aire para quitarse el nerviosismo—. Admito que no comprendía al protagonista, su motivación de ir a la torre; mas hubo algo que me llamó la atención de él. —Mewtwo alzó una ceja—. Él tenía miedo a amar, porque ya había perdido a quienes les importaba, miedo que se hizo realidad al ver morir a su compañero.

Mewtwo desvió la mirada, notando que en parte se sintió identificado con su descripción.

Él no esperaba que un humano a miles de kilómetros le haya acertado en su situación con Laia. «Un segundo, no es que tema el hecho de perderla, creo que es normal entre amigos», pensó sin escuchar el resto de la exposición de su compañera; quien ya estaba terminando. Pero era algo que ya no importaba, ella tenía el reto más que ganado. Mewtwo alzó la mano para que guardara silencio. Algo que no tardó en llevar a cabo.

—He escuchado suficiente —habló dejando sus manos en la mesa—. Solo di que quieres comer y voy a buscar por ahí.

Eso dejo en tiempo muerto a la Mewtwo, intentando analizar lo que él había dicho. Entonces, llevó la mano al corazón para asegurarse de que no palpitase a mil por hora. «Idiota, di algo», se regañó en su mente ya al ver que Mewtwo seguía esperando su respuesta. Agitó su cabeza para reaccionar.

—Los humanos lo llaman "pasta", ¿verdad? —profirió dejando de verle.

—¿Quieres eso? —quiso confirmar. Solo asintió sin emitir palabra alguna—. Espera aquí entonces, cuando esté listo voy a venir por ti.

Laia volvió a asentir, preguntándose qué cosas iban a pasar a partir de ahora. Ya nada podía asegurarles que se verían de la misma forma a la mañana siguiente. Su pelaje se erizo de tan solo pensarlo, teniendo claro que entre ellos nunca iba a pasar a algo más que una amistad donde predominaba la admiración que sentía hacia él. Ella se levantó y fue directo a la cama que estaba en ese mismo lugar, dejándose caer en ella. «¿Por qué pienso en esa posibilidad? Mewtwo tiene sus prioridades y yo tengo las mías, pero... es algo que no pudo evitar con tanta facilidad, Mewtwo se ha comportado tan bien conmigo, que el estar a su lado me causa... felicidad».

«Sé que dije que no me importaba el que no me corresponda, mas es un dolor que podría llevarme hasta la más profunda desesperación. —Cerró los ojos—. Oh... ¿por qué el amor es tan complejo? ¿Cómo pueden los humanos lidiar con esto?»

Su respiración se tornó profunda, indicando que había caído en un cálido sueño.

Mewtwo solo observaba la ciudad desde el edificio más alto, viendo si podía encontrar un lugar donde no les molestarían mientras comían, y no pudo recordar el malentendido de hace unos días. «Si no es una cita, entonces, ¡no lo hagas parecer una!», se regañó en su mente, casi dándose una bofetada en el rostro. Ignorando el viento que acariciaba su piel, él se levantó y un aura azul le rodeó para comenzar a volar. «Tal vez, si recorro la ciudad, encontraré un buen lugar».

Ignoraba por completo al Mew que iba detrás de él.

El clon de Mew fue a cada rincón de la ciudad, pero cada lugar que encontraba le era más incómoda que la anterior; Mewtwo siempre encontraba un "pero" en esos lares. «De haber sabido en lo que me metería, mejor hubiese dejado que pidiese otra cosa», pensó sentándose en un barril que estaba en ese lugar. Creía que lo mejor era desistir y ver como arreglaba el asunto con Laia. Suspiró con desanimo, ¿qué iba a decirle en primer lugar?

—Cuanta duda veo en tu rostro, amigo mío. —Mewtwo levantó su mirada. Para encontrarse con el Pokémon rosa.

Él suspiró por enésima vez.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

La criatura de color rosa no respondió a su pregunta. Solo estuvo volando a su alrededor de forma juguetona, algo que molestaba de sobremanera al clon.

—Si solo vienes a molestar, entonces pierdes el tiempo —dijo tomando la cola de Mew para así detenerle.

—Eres muy gruñón, ¿sabías? —Hizo un movimiento con su cola para que le soltara—. Bueno, no importa. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte con Laia, aunque me gustaría saber el motivo por el cual estás recorriendo la ciudad.

Perfecto. El día no podía ser peor para Mewtwo. Si le decía a Mew, de seguro iba a malinterpretar todo y lo molestaría con el asunto de la cita, gruñó, siendo escuchado por su compañero. Mew retrocedió unos centímetros al escucharle, teniendo en claro que hacerlo enojar no era buena idea. El clon relajó su ira interna, resoplando.

—El otro día nos pusimos de acuerdo para cenar. ¿Eso querías escuchar? —declaró con su mirada observando hacia ninguna parte.

Mew parpadeó un par de veces, para él la cosa ya era extraña. Primero: hace unos días su clon indirecto confiesa haberla besado. Y ahora, ¿la estaba llevando a cenar? Bien, ya podía decir que Mewtwo había perdido el juicio. Lo único que le faltaba era encontrarlos con un bebé en brazos para completar el combo. Mewtwo no emitía palabra alguna, solo estaba mirando al Pokémon rosa a la espera de alguna broma suya. Cosa que en ningún momento ocurrió. «¿Por qué lo piensa tanto? Si va a hacer un chiste, que lo diga de una vez», pensó el clon ya entrándole los nervios por ver a Mew tan callado.

—Esto... Mewtwo —habló.

Él reaccionó a su nombre. Mirándole y esperando a que dijera algo más.

—¿Estás... enamorado de ella? —preguntó causándole una gran impresión.

Mewtwo no pudo impedir que su cuerpo reaccionara a tal pregunta; sus mejillas se sonrojaron casi al rojo vivo, sus manos temblaron y evitó por todos los medios reclamar al darse cuenta de que su voz podría delatarle. El clon de Mew estaba preparado para cualquier broma que pudiese emitir el Pokémon rosado, mas nunca se imaginó que él ancestro de todos los Pokémon le hiciera una pregunta así de directa. Mew solo tuvo que observar la reacción de su clon indirecto para darse cuenta de que le afectó su pregunta. «Vaya, vaya, esto será divertido», se dijo antes de sonreír.

—Laia es solo una amiga, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a estar...? —Mewtwo prefirió dejar de hablar. Que lo único que iba a lograr es poner más señales en su contra.

—Lo digo porque... es primera vez que te veo tan atento con una mujer. —Mewtwo ya no quería estar ahí. Mew solo lograba avergonzarle más, mientras este levantaba sus dedos para enumerar sus señales—. Le enseñas a leer, la dejaste viajar contigo (y yo que llegué a pedírtelo quince veces, y esas quince veces me rechazaste), la dejas dormir contigo y... la besaste. ¿Algo más?

Mewtwo se estaba levantando del asiento, con el objetivo de alejarse de la criatura felina lo más rápido posible; fue mala idea quedarse a escuchar los sinsentidos de su emisor. Ya iba a pensar que hacer con la cena. «¿Y si arreglo un poco la iglesia? Está abandonada y nadie viene, después de todo, para cenar no es necesario salir», formulaba en su cerebro, hasta que recordó algo importante. «Oh. Sí. La comida. Tal vez hipnotizar un humano con experiencia sirva de algo. No, no, no, pueden poner una denuncia por desaparición. Arceus, no importa que solución tenga en mente, estoy realmente jodido de igual forma».

El Pokémon felino al verle partir quiso ir en pos de él, cosa que al clon no le gustaba, para nada. «Solo debo estar calmado, solo necesito ver si la capilla tiene cocina y conseguir pasta. Vamos, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?... ¡Al demonio! Estoy perdido», pensó apretando su puño.

—¡Eh! —exclamó el Pokémon más pequeño—. Déjame ayudarte, yo conozco un buen lugar. Es un restaurante que abrió recientemente, el dueño viene de Kalos y la comida es exquisita.

Mewtwo detuvo su caminar, queriendo ignorar sin éxito al Pokémon rosa. No quería la ayuda de Mew, pero él estaba contra las cuerdas. Ahora era "tómalo o déjalo", y Mewtwo no iba a dejarse flaquear más. Giró en su propio eje conectando su mirada con la del pequeño. Suspiró derrotado.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Sin embargo, nosotros no nos vamos a exponer al humano.

Mew sonrió de oreja a oreja, despidiéndose de Mewtwo para dirigirse al lugar mencionado. Bien, solo quedaba buscar a Laia y asunto arreglado. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué va a pasar después de todo esto? Él se detuvo al tener recuerdos sobre su viaje juntos, aunque había reconocido que Laia se había vuelto importante para él, no llegaba al punto de decir que se había enamorado de ella. O eso quería creer Mewtwo. Sin embargo, había algo más; le molestaba profundamente ese algo, ese instinto tan bajo y tan básico que llamaban formalmente como reproducción.

El clon de Mew sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, pero estaba preocupado en cosas más importantes que buscar una pareja. Laia era diferente, muy diferente. Nunca se le acercó con segundas intenciones, y eso le hacía sentirse de distinta manera. ¿Y si Mew tiene razón? Solo se estaba negando a un sentimiento ya inevitable, o estaba prolongando algo ya escrito incluso antes de la existencia de su compañera.

†

Mew había sobrevolado alrededor de la Sala del Origen, ya habían pasado unos meses desde que luchó contra Mewtwo, y ahora necesitaba hablar de ello con Arceus. Más con el asunto de lo ocurrido en el Monte Quena. Mew estaba consciente de la fuerte repercusión que el clon causó entre los demás legendarios. Estos pedían la ejecución del clon, y otros pedían el destierro al Mundo Distorsión. Mas la decisión final del Dios Pokémon fue clara; iba a dejarle vivir, siempre y cuando este no cause una catástrofe, y solo Arceus acabaría con él de darse el caso.

Mew entró en la sala, siendo recibido por el Pokémon creador.

—Bienvenido, Mew —dijo apareciendo frente al pequeño.

—Hola, abuelo, ¿qué tal fue todo? —había preguntado al asomarse en su cabeza. Arceus asintió para hacerle ver que todo iba bien—. Sabe, necesito hablar con usted. Es sobre Mewtwo.

Arceus levantó la cabeza en señal de interés.

—Pues, yo quería saber por qué no intervino en mi lucha con él. —El Pokémon siguió en silencio—. Es decir, usted es testigo de lo que ocurre en el mundo, y me llamo la atención esto.

—Porque sabía que su lucha iba a ser interrumpida. Si yo hubiese intervenido, él no habría sobrevivido a mi poder. Y me alegra que el clon haya encontrado su redención.

Mew siguió con su vuelo, asintiendo satisfecho con su respuesta. Hasta que recordó otro detalle.

—Por cierto, abuelo, he estado viendo los hilos del destino, ¿por qué él no está unido a alguien?

Arceus había mirado fijamente a Mew. El Dios Pokémon al momento de crear el planeta creó dos tipos de hilos en los mundos espirituales de sus seres vivos; blancos, recuerdos; y rojos, el famoso hilo del destino, el cual se camuflaba de blanco. Arceus sabía que Mewtwo solo tenía recuerdos en su mundo psíquico, pero ningún hilo rojo perteneciente al amor. El Dios respiró calmadamente, formulando su respuesta.

—Porque no hay nadie compatible con él. He visto cada rincón del planeta, y no hay nadie con quien pueda tener una relación estable.

Esa declaración desanimó al Mew. Vale, Mewtwo cometió errores, unos más graves que otros, sin embargo, no tenía por que ser un impedimento para no darle un hilo rojo. Le agradeció al Dios por su respuesta. Mew ya tenía claro que debía hacer.

Voló hasta el lugar donde estaban los hilos del destino, en ese lugar estaba el retrato de cada ser del planeta. Junto con los finos hilos rojos irrompibles, Mew tenía conocimiento de que solo los de sangre divina podían cambiar los lazos a su gusto, como también crearlos. El Pokémon rosa buscaba entre todas las tablas de madera la imagen de su clon indirecto. Sonriendo al tenerla en sus manos, ahora solo faltaba buscar a la posible afortunada.

†

Laia abrió sus ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con que ya estaba anocheciendo. Mewtwo se encontraba sentado en la silla de la mesa, posiblemente esperando a que se despertara. Al escuchar sus movimientos giró la mirada hacia ella, sonriéndole. Ella correspondió el gesto. Laia no dijo nada al levantarse, aunque ahora sentía que necesitaba un baño. Recordaba que Mewtwo activó el flujo de agua cuando llegaron al lugar, así que iba a aprovechar el momento. Laia le dijo a su compañero, pidiéndole que buscara algo para secarse.

Mewtwo movió su cabeza asintiendo, escuchando sus pasos hasta el baño. El clon al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, procedió a levantarse para revisar entre las cajas y ver si encontraba una toalla para Laia. Y pensándolo bien, él también necesitaba uno para relajarse. Sus manos temblaron al recordar lo que estaba haciendo: buscaba algo para que ella pudiera secarse. Y ahora que su mente pensaba en ella, se dio cuenta del grito que emitió Laia desde el baño.

Él llegó tan rápido como pudo, con la respiración acelerada, solo para ver que ella estaba en una pieza ilesa. Laia le prestaba más atención al flujo de agua que al macho que estaba en el marco de la puerta, aunque solo sus oídos estaban pendientes del agua, su visión permanecía en él.

—Perdón por asustarte —pronunció al recuperar la compostura—. Es que el agua estaba muy fría.

Mewtwo se sintió un idiota por su exagerada reacción, pero como no era el momento, carraspeó.

—Entiendo, déjame ayudarte —dijo entrando al baño. Laia solo le miraba mientras regulaba la temperatura con las llaves. Y de vez en cuando usaba su mano para comprobarlo. Cuando terminó, lo primero que hizo fue decirle que ya estaba, saliendo del cuarto.

Laia le vio salir, dibujando una sonrisa al ver que se preocupaba mucho por ella. Aunque eso no evitaba hacerla sentirse vulnerable, no quería que Mewtwo siempre tuviese que arriesgar su pellejo para salvarla. «Me siento una inútil, ¡que ni puedo usar una llave de agua!», pensó ignorando el líquido caer sobre ella. Suspiró para así proceder con su tarea.

Afuera, Mewtwo dejaba una toalla en el colchón, todavía se estaba sintiendo como un tonto por haberse asustado de esa forma. Laia estaba perfectamente, solo era un problema por la temperatura del agua. Si tan solo se lo hubiese tomado con calma, se habría evitado tanto drama de su parte. Estaba reconsiderando nuevamente lo que dijo Mew hace unas horas; tal vez, de verdad le estaban pasando cosas con Laia. El clon de nuevo movió su cabeza en señal de negación; él no estaba enamorado de ella, y nunca lo iba a estar.

«Necesito distraer mi mente con algo», pensó viendo a su alrededor, sintiendo como su cola se movía con frenesí y el resto de su anatomía temblaba.

No tuvo más tiempo para cavilar, ya que Laia salió del baño, tomando la toalla que su compañero había encontrado. Ella se vio un momento en el espejo algo sucio que estaba en el lugar, y se sobresaltó cuando creía haber visto el reflejo de su mega-evolución en vez de su forma real. Era su fantasma que le recordaba su pasado, la hembra apretaba la manta para así evitar que Mewtwo le viera incómoda.

Al final, Mewtwo también entró al baño, dejando a su compañera esperándole durante un rato. Ella se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba el flujo de agua caer, frotando su piel con la toalla para secarla. Se estiró al terminar, sintiéndose al fin relajada.

Su compañero no se tardó tanto como ella, usando sus poderes para quitarse todo rastro de agua de encima.

—Mew sabe de un lugar donde podamos comer sin ser molestados. Aunque, yo que tú, tendría cuidado con él.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió.

«Porque piensa que hay algo más entre nosotros», se dijo sin emitir palabra alguna. No quería que ella le escuchara decir tal sandez.

La respuesta nunca llegó a ella, Mewtwo abrió la ventana, con su capa en mano, salió del edificio para flotar hasta el techo; su acompañante le siguió momentos después, dejando de lado la preocupación de hace unos momentos. Así, los dos volaron hasta llegar al lugar indicado por Mew, con quien se comunicaba con su clon para indicarle el camino hacia el restaurante. Mewtwo sentía que algo iba a hacer el pequeño que le causaría una leve jaqueca, y por mucho que intentara no preocuparse, algo en su mente le decía lo contrario.

Ellos vieron hacia abajo, llegando a ver a la criatura rosa en un techo de color gris; estaban en "La Brasserie", uno de los restaurantes más visitados de la ciudad, y según tenía entendido Mewtwo, el dueño venía de la lejana región de Kalos. Y entonces, los dos se fijaron que Mew estaba acompañado por un Growlithe, quien movía su cola como si estuviese viendo a su amo.

Los clones llegaron a tierra firme, siendo recibidos por el perro.

—Buenos días, bienvenidos a La Brasserie, pidan lo que desean. —Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Laia sonrió por la amabilidad del canino, y respondió a su saludo. Pero Mewtwo solo se sentó en una caja cercana, apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

—Nos gustaría unos espaguetis, por favor —pidió mirando al Mew para que se fuera de una buena vez.

El pequeño le llegó el mensaje, volando lo más rápido que pudo para perderse en el cielo. «Ojalá no vuelva». Laia procedió a sentarse, pero con sus manos descansando en sus piernas. Ahora era un ambiente muy silencioso e incómodo.

†

Mew se escondió detrás de una chimenea, esperando que un amigo llegara para ver el espectáculo. Pasaron unos minutos, y vio que un anillo se formaba frente a él. Saliendo un pequeño ser que carecía de patas, con sus manos flotando a centímetros de su cuerpo, con unos añillos en su cuerpo y su forma imitaba la de un genio; se trataba de Hoopa, el Pokémon Travesura.

El Pokémon rosado el llamó para que vieran el desmadre que se iba a formar, los dos sabían de la inexperiencia de Mewtwo; y ellos esperaban que él metiera la pata hasta el fondo.

—Vine justo como me dijiste, Mew, espero que esto sea muy bueno de ver. —Habló haciendo que el anillo volviese a su mano.

—Y claro que lo será.

†

Mewtwo se sobresaltó, por unos segundos había imaginado que algo estaba pasando a sus espaldas. Aunque la preocupación se fue por completo cuando el perro llegó con dos platos de pasta. Laia le ayudó usando sus poderes psíquicos para ahorrarle la molestia. Ella vio el plato, eran largas cuerdas blancas, con sección circular. Cubiertas de salsa de tomate, emanaba un olor que activó su apetito. Sonrió, y con sus poderes movió el tenedor. Mewtwo le explicó que primero debería girar el utensilio primero. Ella siguió su consejo, y pudo notar que tomaba más de aquella masa.

Ninguno se estaba dando cuenta de que Hoopa y Mew espiaban, pero no les parecía importar en el momento. Hoopa se estaba aburriendo, solo los veía comer, admitía que una que otra situación vergonzosa le hizo emitir una pequeña carcajada, mas no pasaba nada que pudiese ser recordador por él. Bueno, si nada pasaba, tal vez debería hacer una... pequeña intervención.

Pasaron los minutos, y los platos se vieron vacíos. Ambos le agradecieron al Growlithe, con Laia acariciando su cabeza. Sin embargo, este les dio una botella de vino, que no rechazaron.

Volaron hasta llegar al edificio más alto de la ciudad; pero primero, volvieron a la capilla para dejar la botella de vino. El cielo azul oscuro les ayudaba a pasar desapercibidos, y también, servía para resaltar las estrellas que en esa noche estaban más que resplandecientes. Aunque los sonidos de la urbe seguían llegando hasta sus oídos, al llegar las diez de la noche dejaron de ser una molestia. Mewtwo se sentía relajado, fuera del estrés de estar pendiente de que un humano viniese y les complicara el día. Suspiró en silencio, logrando ver que la noche estaba yendo muy bien para sus expectativas. Demasiado para ser verdad. No, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para estar desconfiando, se dijo al ver que su cerebro nuevamente intentaba encontrarle un "pero" al asunto.

La velada iba bien, solo eso importaba. Él giró la mirada hacía la hembra sentada a su lado, notando que sus ojos violáceos brillaban como si fuera una joya preciosa. Sintió el corazón yéndole a cien por hora, obligándose a devolver su mirada hacia adelante. « _Admítelo_ », escuchó a esa molesta voz interior « _estás loco por ella_ », volvió a escucharle. Mewtwo gruñía sin que Laia lo notara. «No, por supuesto que no», pensó intentando convencerse de lo contrario.

—Mewtwo —interrumpió ella, notándose preocupada—. ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco distraído.

—No te preocupes, que no pasa nada.

—¿Estás seguro? Pregunto porque estás más pensativo de lo normal. —Mewtwo arrugó el entrecejo, sintiendo que estaba muy en evidencia su constante ensimismamiento respecto a ella.

Laia no estaba segura, pero estaba sintiendo como él emitía un aura llena de sentimientos contradictorios hacía ella. «Esto... es lo que él siente en este momento, ¿por qué se contradice tanto? Su corazón y su mente se argumentan entre sí». El clon femenino recordó algo muy importante, Mewtwo nunca en su vida había tenido pareja, él mismo le había dicho que no era algo de su interés, aunque ahora... «No. Es imposible que se esté enamorando de mí. Es peligroso. Es la primera vez que sentimos algo así, ¿qué tal si solo es una atracción temporal? Solo nos estaríamos haciendo daño, y yo no quiero eso para nosotros», pensó ella apretando su puño.

Él se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Pero su mano tomó la suya sin su consentimiento, obligándoles a mirarse a los ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

Hoopa estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Qué esperan? Están así de cerca y no hacen nada, ¡hablan demasiado! —gruñó haciendo una pequeña vuelta.

—Vamos, Hoopa, solo un poco más. —Respondió Mew, pero no recibió respuesta de él—. ¿Hoopa? —No estaba. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, girando su mirada para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su amigo se había hecho invisible, dirigiéndose hacia sus clones indirectos—. ¡Hoopa, no!

El genio solo emitió una risilla.

—Hoopa, sí —respondió separando sus manos de su cuerpo, todo esto mientras ambos Mewtwo hablaban—. Me lo van a agradecer después... y ahora...

Ambos clones de Mew abrieron sus ojos como platos, los dos solo sintieron como algo los empujó por detrás para que unieran sus bocas en un beso completamente torpe e incómodo. Ninguno se atrevía a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo cómo sus corazones se aceleraban y sus mejillas ardían. Se separaron cuando dejaron de sentir aquella entidad que les retenía. Desviaron su mirada, sin atreverse a hablar o a mirar al otro. «¡Demonios! ¡Otra vez!», gritó Mewtwo en su mente, queriendo golpear algo. «No quería hacerlo, pero... ¡ah! ¡Si seré idiota!», pensó ella.

Mew, solo estaba con la boca abierta. Bien, sabía que Hoopa era travieso, ¡pero joder! Esta vez se ha pasado. Y lo peor es que la ira de Mewtwo caería sobre él en vez de Hoopa. «Estoy muerto».

Mewtwo se levantó tan rápido como pudo. Laia intentaba mirarle, pero la imagen del beso venía a su mente y le callaba antes de hablar. Y solo el viento que ocasionó su compañero al irse con velocidad le hizo reaccionar. Laia no tuvo más opción que seguirle. Con su mano posada delicadamente sobre su boca, pero negó moviendo la cabeza. «Fue un accidente», caviló antes de usar levitación para volver a la iglesia.

Y así fue cómo aquella velada fue arruinada en menos de cinco segundos. ¿Cómo iban a mirarse a la cara a partir de ahora?

* * *

 _Bien, capítulo terminado, solo digo que el título de este capítulo es un pequeño spoiler de lo que vendrá en el siguiente. ¿Sugerencias? ¿Teorías? ¿Posibles tiradas de orejas? Sean libres, que yo no muerdo._

 _04-10-2016: El capítulo XI será el último de la primera parte de MH (y posiblemente sea un capítulo largo), a partir del XII comenzará un nuevo arco, con un viejo amigo que ha contribuido bastante en el desarrollo de ambos Mewtwo, y espero que este personaje sea recibido de buena manera._

 _Saludos._


	11. Confesión interrumpida

_Capítulo XI: Una confesión interrumpida._

Mewtwo no se estaba quedando dormido, siendo el primero en llegar al inmueble, su mano estaba cubriendo su hocico sin quitarse la imagen del beso de hace un rato. «Lo peor de todo, es que se sintió muy diferente que el primero, a pesar de la posición incómoda, esta vez fue algo... distinto», pensaba moviendo uno de sus dedos con ansiedad, pero frunció las cejas segundos después al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Mewtwo se estremeció al escuchar pasos por el lugar; debía de ser Laia, lo mejor era hacerse el dormido para que no le molestara con preguntas.

Laia se asomó por la entrada, descubriendo que estaba dormido; ella no evitó deprimirse al imaginarse la posibilidad de que Mewtwo la estaba evitando. Le dijo que no quería besarle, que era un accidente y esperaba poder hablar con él en la mañana; aunque, no se imaginaba que Mewtwo escuchó cada palabra emitido por Laia.

Ella se lanzó en el colchón mirando a un lugar vacío de la habitación, la Mewtwo no dejaba de pensar en su contraparte, como si eso fuese lo único que importaba. Laia admitía que estaba sintiendo algo por él, desde hace ya muchos días que su corazón le dictaba permanecer a su lado. Sin embargo, su constante movimiento por escapar de quienes le dieron vida se lo impiden. Cerró los ojos para intentar dormir, pero los pensamientos que estaban en su mente no le dejaban. Parpadeó un poco, descubriendo la botella de vino que estaba en la mesa.

La curiosidad le invadió por completo, así que se levantó y se acercó al muelle, logrando ver la etiqueta de la botella de licor, Laia movió el frasco con su mano, destapándola para probar su contenido. Tembló al sentir su sabor tan amargo y dulce a la vez, aunque pensaba que solo era la primera impresión, así que decidió que tomar un poco más no le iba a hacer daño. Así fue como la famosa frase se aplicó, "la curiosidad mató al gato". No se daba cuenta del efecto que tendría después en su organismo.

Mewtwo frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a sentir un peso sobre él, escuchando el sonido de los resortes del colchón. Al moverse, pudo notar que aquel peso no se iba; confundido, abrió los ojos, solo para ver a Laia sobre él, sentada a horcajadas; Mewtwo no estaba entendiendo que pasaba, ¿por qué Laia estaba haciendo esto? Mewtwo le hizo una pregunta sencilla, pero no dejaba de ser directa. "¿Qué haces?", preguntó levantándose, quedando frente a frente.

—Laia, te voy a preguntar por última vez, ¿qué pasa? —interrogó intentando tomar su rostro, mas ella le tomó la mano.

—Mewtwo, tú, ¿me quieres? —preguntó antes de apoyar sus manos en su cara, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Mewtwo desvió la mirada, queriendo ver a otro lado para que su mirada no se conectara con la de ella.

—Yo... no lo sé —dijo para abrir sus ojos al ver que Laia se acercaba mucho a él.

Pero ella solo le empujó, quedando con sus manos en los hombros de su compañero; Mewtwo se paralizó al sentir su calor y su piel tan cerca de él, sus ojos reflejaban su sentir hacía su compañero, y él se encontraba observando también sus pestañas que no se notaban a simple vista. Demonios, ya se estaba dando cuenta por qué varios Pokémon vociferaban cuando ella hacia sus performances con el agua; Laia tenía cierto atractivo, seria herejía negarlo, mas no era ni el momento ni el lugar para fijarse en cosas como esas. Mewtwo abrió la boca para intentar detener lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, todo dio un giro brusco cuando los labios de ella le callaron antes de hablar. Y se unieron por segunda vez en un beso. Él no pudo evitar temblar ante esa sensación completamente nueva. Ya no era como la vez anterior, porque no se separó de ella pasados muchos segundos. Abrió un ojo, sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba con mucho ímpetu, pero solo tomó sus muñecas para que así Laia quedara debajo de su cuerpo, mirándole a los ojos con la respiración agitada. Entonces, volvió a preguntar:

—¿Me quieres?

Mewtwo arrugó el entrecejo.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo no lo sabes? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso esto que pasa entre nosotros solo es lujuria?

Suspiró, no encontraba una respuesta a su pregunta, no porque no sentía nada por ella, sino porque el hecho de sus propios sentimientos le confundían. Y lo que Laia estaba haciendo ahora solo le causaba más desconcierto. Lo que ella quería en ese momento era ir más allá de la barrera de ser solo amigos, quería que él la tomara, que le arrebatara aquello que marcaba inocencia.

Mewtwo no era alguien así, y eso Laia lo sabía a la perfección, ¿por qué actuaba de esa forma ahora? El clon masculino se acercó a su cuello, escuchando también el pequeño gemido de Laia; y al fin se dio cuenta de su olor a vino, ella estaba en estado de ebriedad, aquella revelación hizo que Mewtwo abriera sus ojos de par en par, mirando a su contraparte a los ojos, con su semblante de preocupación. Ignoró el momento en que ella anudó sus brazos a su cuello, con la clara intención de volver a besarle. Aunque el empujón psíquico de Mewtwo se lo impidió.

Laia le miró haciendo un puchero.

—Idiota, estás borracha —dijo apartándose de ella.

Laia rio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Acarició su mejilla.

Mewtwo alejó de su rostro la mano de ella, y entonces, dejo de estar sobre Laia para así poder irse de la habitación; Mewtwo fue tomado del brazo, quedándose sentado en la cama. Laia hundió su rostro en la espalda de su compañero.

—Entonces, ¿no sientes nada por mí? —Mewtwo permanecía en silencio, con el puño apretado y sin encontrar una respuesta para la fémina.

—Me confundes... —dijo al fin, haciendo reaccionar a Laia—. Me confundes, Laia. Tu cariño, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser tan... compasiva. —Cerró los ojos, desviando la mirada—. No sé por que te digo esto, si ni estás en una condición estable, ¡estás ebria!

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación, y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo. Laia no se separaba de él, manteniendo su posición; Mewtwo estaba comenzando a ser sincero con ella, pero no se estaba atreviendo a hablar más del tema. Era como si el miedo a su reacción le impidiese seguir en la conversación, objetando que su condición no estaba bien como para hablar de sus sentimientos. Él tomó la mano de Laia para que le soltara y así ir al otro cuarto para irse. Mas nuevamente sintió la mano de ella sobre la suya, obligándole a observarla a los ojos. «Pero que mujer tan insistente», pensó haciendo el intento de no mover su extremidad con brusquedad, ya que eso podría lastimar a Laia y esa no era la intención.

—Necesito dormir, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero su tono de voz hacía parecer lo contrario.

Laia no dejó pasar desapercibido aquello. Por eso analizó su última petición a pesar de la dificultad que el alcohol ocasionaba en su organismo. Hizo ademán de incomodidad, frunciendo el ceño para ocultarlo, hasta que logró calmarse lo suficiente para hablar.

—Mewtwo, quiero una última cosa antes de que te vayas. —Mewtwo sintió su piel erizarse cuando ella apretó su mano; sin poder reaccionar cuando Laia tiró de él para estar a la misma altura, solo teniendo su otro brazo como apoyo.

Se acercó a su oído, y murmuró:

—Yo... ¿puedo besarte? —su pregunta fue tan directa, que Mewtwo se alejó unos centímetros por instinto, pero fueron las manos de Laia quienes detuvieron su actuar—. Este será el último, porque después cada quien elegirá su camino. Y también, porque ya no quiero que estés confundido con tus sentimientos.

Mewtwo apretó la manta que estaba en el colchón, teniendo la mente ya un caos por la petición de su compañera, mezclado con el torbellino de sus sentimientos. Él no encontraba respuesta lógica a las reacciones de su cuerpo, hasta que vio la mirada de Laia; estaba tan incómoda como él, pero también, mostraba cierta inocencia en su rostro. Para ella era importante, y tenía la sensación de que Laia no estaba tan ebria como pensaba. La hembra le vio de reojo como él se sentaba frente a ella, haciéndole conectar sus miradas. Él tenía el semblante serio, aunque en su interior no dejaba de sentir cierta vergüenza por la petición, suspiró en silencio antes de cerrar los ojos. Estando casi vulnerable a cualquier cosa que ella hiciera.

Tenía ya su consentimiento.

«¿Por qué haces esto?», se preguntó a sí misma cuando apoyó las manos en las mejillas de Mewtwo, sintiéndole estremecer. «Porque ya no quiero sentir esta presión en mi pecho».

«¿Y si dejo de ser libre mañana? ¿O en un futuro próximo? Si algo me pasa... quiero que se dé cuenta de lo que siento por él, aunque no me corresponda.»

††

Y he aquí, con mis manos en sus hombros, esperando a que cierra la distancia entre ambos. Si la vida me enseñó algo, es que en ella predomina lo impredecible, y nuestra relación no iba a ser la excepción a la regla. Al principio, nunca me imaginé a mí misma en una situación como esta, no porque me sintiera desinteresada en el romance, sino porque, realmente, nunca le presté la real importancia. Pero con el largo de estas semanas de viaje, pude ver como nosotros desarrollamos una buena relación de compañeros que se apoyan mutuamente; nunca en mi mente imaginé que terminaría desarrollando un sentimiento romántico hacia Mewtwo. Me pregunto cuando fue que esta llama despertó en mi interior, ¿cuándo curó mi herida, quizá? ¿O cuando nuestros labios hicieron contacto por primera vez?

Aunque ahora, no creo que importe. Ya admito que mi pecho llama su nombre cada vez que le veo, diablos, incluso me hace decir y pensar cosas tan...

Todo este cúmulo de pensamientos me hicieron temblar del nerviosismo, que tal vez llegaron a mi compañero causando que abriera sus ojos. Lo que menos necesito ahora es su penetrante mirada sobre la mia, pendiente de cada movimiento que yo haga. Ya no sé si pueda hacerlo.

Todo el avance que había logrado para llegar hasta su rostro se desvaneció por completo cuando retrocedí. Qué ironía, no reaccioné así cuando Mewtwo me besó aquella vez en el bosque, pero lo hago ahora que ya nos hemos besado tres veces en todo lo que llevamos de viaje. Sabía que este era mi última oportunidad de hacerle ver cómo me siento.

††

Mewtwo solo miraba a Laia, quien había retrocedido a causa de su nerviosismo. Laia no podía hacer este avance por sí sola, no se encontraba con la confianza suficiente para hacerlo. Así que su mano tomó su mentón para que le volviese a mirar, sorprendiéndose cuando él también disminuía la distancia entre los dos. Laia reanudaba lentamente la posición en la que estaba minutos antes, volviendo a estar solo a unos centímetros de su rostro. Escuchaban la respiración del otro, hasta el Laia tuvo el valor de unir sus labios.

Los clones de Mew temblaron ante esta nueva sensación, no se sentía igual que el de hace un rato, ya que Mewtwo estaba reaccionando de otra forma a diferencia de los anteriores. Antes se separaba de forma casi inmediata, o le hacía notar su incomodidad. Ahora parecía ser todo lo contrario, Mewtwo estaba aceptando lentamente aquel contacto rodeando la espalda de Laia para darle más confianza; ella tembló al sentir su piel tan cerca de la suya, haciéndole apretar sus puños y mover la cola con ansiedad. La cosa no mejoró cuando le empujó con suavidad, quedando sobre ella apoyándose de sus manos para no aplastarla con su peso.

Pero luego el aire se hizo una necesidad y se separaron, quedando frente a frente. Laia no se esperaba una reacción así, quedando en un estado de parálisis cuando sintió sus manos alrededor de su espalda antes de caer en el colchón «acaso... ¿se siente igual que yo?» Formuló en su mente sintiendo los ojos humedecerse.

Mewtwo se alertó cuando la vio soltar unas lágrimas, pensando que tal vez se había pasado con ella, se separó en solo segundos. Musitó un "lo siento" y se fue de la habitación para irse a la otra. Laia se levantó con lentitud, tomando la sábana para así acomodarse y dormir. Algo que le iba a ser difícil en ese estado.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, y con el paso de los minutos, ya iluminaba gran parte del inmueble. Mewtwo se despertó cuando la iluminación llegó a sus ojos, notando que estaba en un cuarto distinto al que estaba durante la noche. Entonces procedió a levantarse, escuchando el ruido de la madera bajo sus pies; el clon se apoyó en pared para ver cómo estaba Laia, notando que ella estaba aún dormida, o eso aparentaba. Ella frunció el ceño, tomando su entrecejo como si la cabeza le doliera. «Parece que despertó con resaca», pensó acercándose a su cama, Mewtwo se agachó para estar a su altura, tomando su frente para ver su temperatura.

—Laia... —llamó tocándole. La hembra abrió los ojos, mirando a su compañero.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —dijo sentándose en la cama, bostezando antes de estirarse.

—Eso te pasa por tomarte todo el vino —regaño cruzando sus brazos—. Nunca volverás a tomar sin que te esté vigilando.

Mewtwo la vio hacer un puchero, quedándose con la mano apoyada en su frente. Entonces, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido horas antes llegó a su mente, teniendo la clara imagen de ambos besándose, apretó los parpados, sintiendo el pecho acelerarse.

—Mewtwo —habló—. Anoche, no pasó nada más ¿verdad?

Él se sobresaltó a su pregunta, teniendo en mente la imagen de lo que pasó durante la noche. No hicieron nada más allá de un beso, pero la brecha entre una cosa y otra era demasiado delgada; y con solo pensar en que pudieron ir más lejos se le revolcó el estómago. Se habría sentido fatal descubrir que se había aprovechado de la situación para abusar de ella. Mewtwo movió su cabeza en son de negación, y Laia pudo suspirar de alivio; estaba aterrada con solo tener ese pensamiento, aunque ahora el dolor de cabeza era demasiado como para seguir con el tema.

—¿Puedo dormir un poco más? —preguntó ya acurrucándose de nuevo.

Mewtwo suspiró.

—Descansa, yo voy a salir un rato.

†

Ya estaban en la Ciudad Pewter. El trio de científicos decidió hacer una parada en el pueblo para reabastecer sus provisiones; la mujer pelirroja se quitó las gafas protectoras, revelando sus ojos color marrón claro, se acomodó el flequillo, y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Al mirarse en el espejo, vio la cicatriz que fue causada el día en que Mewtwo escapó del laboratorio. De los tres, ella fue la única que terminó con una herida visible, y fue la razón por la cual sus compañeros le dieron otro significado a su apodo Scar; que irónico, al principio era usado para acortar su nombre real, pero ahora era usado para hacer énfasis a su cicatriz. Ella procedió a abrir el compartimento del vehículo, buscando un pequeño bolso donde guardaba el maquillaje; era la única forma de cubrir su marca que le recordaba todos los días que Mewtwo había huido de sus manos.

No se dio cuenta cuando el hombre calvo se sentó en el asiento del piloto, el más viejo estaba ya en el asiento trasero, acompañado por las bolsas del supermercado.

—¿De nuevo pintándote? —interrogó mientras ponía las llaves para encender el motor. La mujer cerró el bolso con un ruido seco, haciéndoles ver que no estaba muy de humor para preguntas—. ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan sensibles?

El comentario se quedó en el aire, ya que nadie volvió a tomar la palabra. La Pokéball de Alakazam se movió, dejando que la criatura saliese de ella, el Pokémon psíquico ladeó la cabeza, observando a una dirección determinada.

—Parece que ha detectado la energía de Mewtwo. Saquen sus _Piedra Llave_ , debemos estar preparados con nuestros mejores Pokémon. —Dijo el señor tomando la piedra de forma esférica, se asemejaba a un cristal, con sus colores irisados y el símbolo de la molécula del ADN.

Su Alakazam asintió revelando su piedra atada a su muñeca. La pelirroja miró su Pokéball antes ponerse su piedra en el compartimento de su collar. Y el hombre calvo, vio su objeto clave en el espejo retrovisor, en el costado de sus lentes protectores. Los tres habían adquirido estas piedras hace mucho tiempo, no creyeron que capturar a Mewtwo fuese una tarea difícil, así que no las usaron en su encuentro anterior. Ahora era diferente, con sus piedras, ahora podrían mantener al clon a raya.

El auto hizo un ruido antes de partir, siguiendo atentamente las indicaciones de Alakazam.

†

Mewtwo estaba sentado en la azotea de un edificio, perdido en sus cavilaciones, reflexionando sobre qué debe hacer ahora. «Laia está enamorada de mí, es una revelación que no me esperaba, ¿lo sospechaba? Sí, pero no le di importancia al asunto porque creí que iba a ser algo pasajero. Pero anoche descubrí que pasó todo lo contrario, y ese sentimiento dudo que desaparezca de la noche a la mañana... en realidad, si pueden desaparecer, con un borrado de memoria».

«No lo sé. Yo dejé de usar un método así desde que borré la memoria de Giovanni aquella ocasión en el Monte Quena. ¿Realmente tengo un motivo real para borrar la memoria de Laia?», se preguntó «Yo no sé qué pensar ahora, y no puedo creer que anoche correspondí a su muestra de afecto; me sentí muy diferente aquella vez, era como si mi estómago estuviese infestado de los Pokémon mariposa. Por eso mis manos actuaron casi por si solas... querían sentir más de ella».

Mewtwo agitó su cabeza, tratando de quitarse tal pensamiento de la mente. Él nunca se atrevería a borrarle la mente a Laia, era su amiga, la única que puede considerar como tal. Pero tampoco se atrevía a corresponder los sentimientos de su contraparte; los estaban buscando, eran fugitivos, y al ser la primera vez que sentían algo así no sabían cómo llevar una relación sin que terminase en el peor de los fracasos. No, Mewtwo no quería lastimarle, mas tampoco estaba en sus planes tener una relación amorosa con alguien. Y si iba a estar con ella, debe ser porque le ayudó en su crecimiento más que acompañarlo físicamente.

Y ahora que lo pensaba... Ella siempre estuvo ahí para él, incluso sacrificando su estadía en el clan cuando tuvo que irse, y ella, aparte de los clones, se había vuelto importante para él. «Creo que... Laia no solo me ha acompañado físicamente, también ha estado ayudándome a aprender a medida que nuestro viaje seguía. ¿Me estaría arriesgando si intento establecer una relación con ella?»

Su rostro comenzó a arder de tan solo imaginarlo. Pero aquella visión no duró al ver un vehículo dirigirse a donde estaba la capilla, Mewtwo se paró casi de un salto al recordar que Laia estaba dormida, siendo muy vulnerable en ese estado.

—Demonios, ¡Laia!

†

La Mewtwo se despertaba con lentitud, ella ya no sentía el dolor de cabeza así que precedió a levantarse. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Mewtwo frente a ella, con la respiración agitada y con una expresión cansada. Él no tuvo mucho tiempo en explicarle, ya que la tomó del brazo y se dispuso a salir del edificio. El clon vio de reojo por la ventana, y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a tiempo; el autobús estaba a solo unas calles de distancia. Laia estaba confusa, no entendiendo el motivo por el cual Mewtwo estaba en ese estado de ansiedad.

—Hay que irse —habló rompiendo el silencio—. Tus creadores están aquí.

—¿Qué? —inquirió casi sin poder hablar.

Mewtwo le tomó de la cintura, viendo por dónde ellos podrían ir directo al bosque sin que les detecten. Laia por otra parte, se sonrojó cuando sintió su mano ahí, aunque tomaba muy en cuenta el peligro que les acechaba a ambos clones. Cuando su compañero se movió le hizo separarse de él, observando como apretaban los puños. «No hay nada detrás de este edificio, no tengo otra opción», formuló juntando sus manos para crear una esfera de energía negra, dio un paso atrás, flexionando las rodillas antes de lanzar su ataque. Laia cerró sus ojos para evitar que la nube de polvo dañase su visión. Solo abriéndolos cuando ya solo había un agujero en la pared.

—Vámonos —dijo tomándole la mano para saltar hasta el pedimento. Notando que el camino más corto hacia el bosque era por un callejón.

Ellos no tardaron en ver el manto verde que se asomaba en el horizonte. A Laia le costaba seguir su ritmo, a pesar de que solía ser más rápida que él al correr. Mewtwo de verdad estaba angustiado por la seguridad de su compañera, usando algunas cosas del camino como barricada al tirarlas al suelo; el clon podía ver como poco a poco la barrera que les separaba del bosque se iba desvaneciendo a medida que se acercaba. Las pulsaciones de su corazón comenzaron a normalizarse cuando el suelo cambió de color, a uno completamente ajeno al de la ciudad.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, vio que había recorrido varios metros dentro de la arboleada. Laia finalmente dejo sus piernas ceder, siendo atrapada por su homólogo.

—Lo siento.

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y empezando a caminar. Ella no tuvo tiempo de decir algo, Laia sentía que su pecho se aceleraba al estar así de cerca.

—Mewtwo, ¿por qué? —preguntó ella. Dejándole inmóvil al rodear su cuello con los brazos—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en salvarme? ¡Te van a capturar también!

Él no contestó a su pregunta, solo siguió caminando. Laia ya había tenido suficiente, así que a los pocos metros le hizo bajarla. Mirándole con reproche, murmuró.

—Mewtwo, dímelo de una vez, ¿qué te impulsa a salvarme? Yo ya me cansé de estar fingiendo que no pasa nada, que todo entre nosotros está bien. —Mewtwo arrugó el entrecejo, no queriendo responderle—. Desde anoche has estado actuando raro, por eso... —Fijó su mirada en él—. Quiero saber la verdad...

Él cerró sus ojos por un momento, como si estuviese pensando en su respuesta. Pasados unos minutos volvió a mirarla.

—Todo este tiempo creí que nada iba a pasar... —Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la fémina—. Pero... tú te has vuelto importante para mí, no quiero que vuelvan a jugar con tu vida. Quiero protegerte. —Eso último fue dicho en un susurro. Sin embargo, ella pudo escucharlo con claridad.

Entonces, ella desvió la mirada. Sonriendo antes de confesar:

—Creo que nos sentimos de la misma manera. Yo también quiero protegerte, aunque tenga que renunciar a mis mayores deseos para ello.

—Pero lo tuyo es diferente —interrumpió—. Yo sé que estás... enamorada de mí.

Laia le devolvió la mirada y se paralizó como si hubiese tocado a alguien con la habilidad electricidad estática. Sus mejillas ganaron color y repentinamente se sintió nerviosa. Mewtwo ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque no era como si se hubiese esforzado en ocultarlos, sin embargo, el momento no era el indicado para hablar de su enamoramiento. Debían huir antes de que...

Sintió como él la empujaba para que una bola sombra no le lastimara. Al alzar la vista lograron ver a un Pokémon similar a Alakazam, pero ahora poseía una barba blanca, unas mangas y con su cabeza más grande con una gema similar a la de un Espeon en la frente, contaba con cinco cucharas y mantenía una pose de meditación sin estar en ningún momento en el suelo. Estaban ante un Mega-Alakazam. Junto a este estaban un Houndoom y un Lucario, ambos también en su mega-evolución.

—Que conmovedor —comentó con ironía el Lucario—. Y aquí es cuando se juran amor eterno y el "vivieron felices para siempre". Que repugnante.

Mewtwo se levantó con el brazo algo adolorido, le había dado en el hombro, dejándole en una condición muy mala para luchar. Laia imitó a su compañero, aunque ilesa.

—¿En que momento regresaste con ellos? —preguntó él.

—Hace ya muchos días, creo que después de dejarte mal frente a dos clanes. ¿Sabes? Los Pokémon del bosque son muy fáciles de convencer.

Laia ya no le soportaba más. Así que le lanzó un aura esfera al Lucario, aunque el otro Pokémon psíquico le detuvo con su barrera. El clon femenino chasqueó la lengua y se posicionó frente a Mewtwo para cumplir con su palabra. «No dejaré que le hagan daño, si debo renunciar a mi libertad, lo haré», pensó frunciendo el ceño. Mas vio unas siluetas que le dejaron fría. La mujer pelirroja le ordenó a su Houndoom usar pulso oscuro para dañar a Laia, sabiendo que Mewtwo se iba a posicionar frente a ella para recibir el golpe. Predicción que fue cumplida.

—¡Mewtwo! —gritó ayudándole a levantarse—. Por favor, deja de hacer esto...

Él no dijo nada, mirando de reojo a los tres Pokémon. Laia apretó los puños, notando la presión que estaban poniendo sobre ella, atacando donde era vulnerable. Así que, solo le quedaba cumplir con lo que había dicho. «Si debo renunciar a mi libertad para protegerte, entonces, así debe ser», pronunció separándose de su compañero, dirigiéndose hacia ellos para así dialogar.

—Si voy con ustedes, ¿dejaran libre a Mewtwo? —preguntó.

Para su suerte, la respuesta fue afirmativa. Ella miró de reojo a Mewtwo, como si se estuviese disculpando con él. «No lo hagas... Laia». Cuando ella volvió a estar frente a él y le rodeó con los brazos, después tomó sus mejillas y sus labios se unieron en un corto beso; los dos sintieron el sabor a despedida en él. Laia solo le dio una semi-sonrisa, alejándose lentamente antes de ver como una jaula le esperaba. Volvió la mirada hacia Mewtwo, volviendo a despedirse con su semblante.

—Yo te... —silencio—... te veré después.

Mewtwo abrió sus ojos, ¿acaso cambió la frase a último momento? ¿Qué iba a decirle realmente? No, no podía dejarla ir así sin más. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante al ver que entraba a su jaula, deteniéndose a medio camino.

—¡Laia! —exclamó—. ¡No importa donde vayan! ¡Los voy a encontrar! —Ella mantuvo su mirada fija en él, ignorando el momento en que el vehículo comenzó a moverse—. Y cuando lo haga... ¡Voy a tener mis sentimientos más que claros!

Su compañera sonrió, apoyando delicadamente su mano en su pecho y asintió de acuerdo. «Y sé que va a ser así». Fue interrumpida cuando pasaron sobre una roca, haciéndole saltar. Los Pokémon que estaban en sus capsulas solo se echaron a reír por la ingenuidad de los Mewtwo. Pero fueron ignorados por Laia que en ese momento solo tenía cabeza para pensar en otros asuntos. Ahora que estaba ahí, en esa jaula, necesitaba ver que hacer ahora para soportar un tiempo en las instalaciones del viejo laboratorio.

Mewtwo los vio alejarse, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando ya lo vio desvanecerse en el horizonte, la ira le consumió, lanzando una bola sombra a una dirección aleatoria, dejando caer un árbol antes de irse por otra dirección. Había fracasado en proteger a su única compañera, y eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar. El clon iba a comenzar a sentir el vacío de su ausencia muy pronto. Y los únicos testigos de aquella separación, se fueron sin hacer ruido.

†

Arceus le ordenó a Hoopa cerrar su anillo. La deidad cerro los ojos, sintiendo el malestar de Mewtwo. El Pokémon rosa mantuvo su cola quieta y erguida, con el miedo de que algún otro legendario descubra la inestabilidad de su clon indirecto. Pero su temor se fue cuando el dios fijó la mirada en ellos.

—Hoopa, ¿puedes abrir un anillo a la Cueva Celeste? —preguntó con una voz calmada. Mes vio en silencio lo que ambos legendarios hacían.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó tomando un anillo de su cuerno.

La dejo frente al Pokémon, abriéndola para quedar inundadas en oscuridad. Arceus cambió de tipo psíquico, observando unos ojos bicolores en lo más profundo de la cueva. Solo Arceus sabía de la existencia de esa criatura, y esa era unas de las razones por la cual dejo vivir a Mewtwo.

—Al fin te acuerdas de mí. —Escuchó el grupo, tanto Mew como Hoopa se sobresaltaron al ver su identidad.

Era un Mewtwo, pero a diferencia de los dos actuales, este mostraba signos de envejecimiento, como su ceguera en su ojo izquierdo. Éste no les prestó atención a los pequeños que acompañaban al dios, manteniendo la mirada en éste.

—Pensé que ya no le hablarías a este viejo —volvió a hablar, emitiendo una risita.

—Aunque yo no vengo a reanudar conversaciones pasadas —interrumpió la deidad—. ¿Recuerdas al joven Mewtwo? —inquirió.

—Por supuesto, aunque esté viejo sigo manteniendo mi buena memoria.

Hoopa le mostró un anillo, dejando ver a Mewtwo dándole puñetazos al suelo. El viejo cerró los ojos, pensando en qué hacer con él.

—Tráiganlo, ese muchacho necesita un sermón muy largo. —Habló mirándole con su ojo derecho.

—Ya lo escuchaste, Mew —pronunció el dios mirando al Pokémon ancestro.

El felino asintió y desapareció en menos de un segundo. Hoopa cortó la comunicación y también desapareció. El Pokémon más grande se quedó en silencio en la Sala del Origen, pensando en la forma de impedir que sus hijos tomaran las riendas de la situación sin su consentimiento. Sabiendo que estos aún no se mostraban conformes con la existencia de Mewtwo. Y ahora solo quedaba llevarlo hasta el Pokémon de la Cueva Celeste, esperando que la experiencia del Mewtwo original le ayudase en su fortalecimiento.

* * *

 **Fin de la parte I.**

* * *

 _Perfecto, pude terminar esta parte. Ya me preguntaran: "Pero Zen, ¿qué hace el Mewtwo del juego aquí?" Verán, hace un tiempo encontre una teoria diciendo que en realidad son tres Mewtwo.  
_

 _El de Isla Canela El de la Película 1 El de la Película 16._

 _Yo no creia mucho en la teoria, pero viendo que Ash esta siendo semi-canon en los juegos, la teoria ganó algo de validez._

 _Ya aclarando esto, digo que esta primera parte esta terminada. La segunda está en construcción, y éste sería mi fanfic más largo. No le pondré el "Complete" porque realmente las dos partes estarán juntas._

 _Bueno, me despido._


	12. Una nueva etapa inicial

**Monochrome Heart, parte I.5**

* * *

 _Capítulo I: Una nueva etapa inicial._

Mewtwo continuaba caminando por el Bosque Viridian, en un intento de alcanzar el vehículo donde Laia viajaba. El clon de Mew ha estado días buscando, ¿semanas, tal vez? Aunque eso no importaba, los resultados eran siempre los mismos: nada. El rastro de su compañera no estaba presente, como si ella hubiese desaparecido. Mewtwo ya se estaba cansando de todo esto. El Pokémon se detuvo entre dos árboles, sus piernas no aguantaron más y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Desde hace bastante que el clon solo caminaba por inercia. No se encontraba en la mejor de las situaciones ya que la falta de sueño se hizo presente con el pasar de los minutos; dijo en voz alta que solo faltaba un poco, llegar por lo menos a una cueva o a un tronco hueco para poder dormir. Mas sus extremidades no respondieron a la orden, el cansancio estaba en cada poro de su cuerpo, entonces, sus ojos no aguantaron más y se cerraron, apoyado en el suelo. El clon se quedó dormido.

El único testigo de su caída se acercó al Pokémon felino. Era el Mew de hace unos días, antes de que se llevasen a Laia, él agachó las orejas, tomando una mano del clon en un intento de despertarle. «Mewtwo, no vine desde tan lejos para verte morir, no de esta forma», pensó apoyándose en el suelo. El felino abrió los ojos con lentitud, en un intento de levantarse en vano.

—No te levantes, veo que no has comido nada.

Mewtwo se sentó y apoyó su espalda en uno de los dos árboles. Mew se fue lo más rápido para así encontrar algo y que su clon pudiese comer algo, el pequeño se dio cuenta de que él no había comido ni bebido nada desde quién sabe cuándo, y aunque él lo negase, Mew lo detectaba a la perfección. El Pokémon rosa pudo ver un árbol con algunas manzanas. Mewtwo, así como estaba, iba a comer casi cualquier cosa que le extendiera.

La criatura voló hacia su compañero, tomando un momento su mentón para que así viese la manzana. Mewtwo, con su mano, tomó el fruto y procedió a comerla; el sabor dulce de la manzana bajó por la garganta del clon, acomodándose un poco más en el árbol. Él suspiró cuando se terminó el alimento, él no estaba de humor para ir y levantarse, al menos no aún.

—Gracias, por un momento pensé que no iba a soportarlo más. —Habló intentando volver a levantarse.

Mew al ver esto, levantó sus pequeñas manos para que su clon se calmara y se quedara sentado. El Pokémon grande no le quería escuchar, pero sus piernas no le hicieron caso debido al cansancio, obligándose a permanecer sentado. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Mewtwo tenía en mente otras prioridades que atender aparte de su alimentación, de verdad, necesitaba levantarse de nuevo, encontrar a Laia era su objetivo. «Malditas piernas, ¡respondan!», exclamó en su interior, no pasando desapercibido para el pequeño Mew.

—Ya no te sigas exigiendo, esto no ayudará a Laia —dijo en un intento de hacerle entrar en razón.

El Pokémon más grande suspiró de resignación y furia, haciéndole caso a su contraparte a regañadientes. Tenía razón, estar así no iba a ayudar a su compañera, y él necesitaba estar en óptimas condiciones para reanudar su búsqueda. El Mew sonrió al ver que se quedó finalmente tranquilo, pero con un rostro que no reflejaba nada amistoso. Mas no le importó en absoluto, y quiso hablar un poco con su clon indirecto mientras se recuperaba de la caminata.

—Espero que, con todo lo que estás haciendo, no lo niegues —confesó aterrizando en una roca. Aunque Mewtwo no le entendió muy bien—. Me refiero, a que ya no tienes cara para negar que te gusta la chica.

Mewtwo pudo entender su mensaje, sintiendo que sus pómulos comenzaban a arder, usando parte de su capa para así cubrir esa parte del rostro. Mew no evitó reírse, siendo la primera vez que Mewtwo mostraba ese sentimiento de vergüenza, más con su promesa final antes de separarse de Laia. "¡No importa donde vayan! ¡Los voy a encontrar! Y cuando lo haga... ¡Voy a tener mis sentimientos más claros!", sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza, y ahora que lo recordaba, debía reflexionar sobre ello, aprovechando que estaba descansando.

Se acomodó en el suelo para así pensar mucho mejor, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Tomando en cuenta lo que pasó la noche antes de separarse, le hizo cavilar muchas cosas, y una de esas era el motivo por el cual sus manos se movieron por sí solas cuando ella estaba unida a sus labios. Para él, no era como para creer que había caído enamorado de la psíquica, mas con el pasar de las horas en ese mismo día, se planteó la posibilidad de que ambos pudiesen tener algún tipo de relación. Fue cuando la vio irse, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos de su compañera de viaje eran sinceros, "Mewtwo, yo te... te veré después"; no importaba nada más, para él, Laia había cambiado sus palabras a último momento. «Lo que ella iba a decir en realidad es...».

Apretó los parpados al terminar su pensamiento, abriendo los ojos con lentitud, notando al Mew que le miraba con curiosidad. Mewtwo estaba muy ocupado en sus pensamientos, y no se dio cuenta cuando el pequeño le trajo más comida, su estómago gruñó, y estiró la mano para así tomar una baya Aranja y comerla. El legendario pudo sentir como se recuperaba de a poco gracias a ese fruto. Aunque mostraba un semblante serio al mantener el meollo de su cuestión, donde solo estaba el asunto de Laia en su mente.

«Realmente, no tengo cara para negar lo que ha dicho Mew, posiblemente debo ya dejar mi brazo a torcer, y admitir de una buena vez lo que siento por ella».

—Tal vez sí sienta algo por ella, no lo puedo negar.

Mew le observó con los ojos bien abiertos, de verdad, él no se esperaba que lo admitiría tan pronto, ni se atrevió a negarlo. El clon dejó descansar su brazo sobre su rodilla, mostrándole una sonrisa triunfante, como si supiera lo que el felino rosa estaba pensando; Mew solo se limitó a suspirar, con su compañero no había caso. Ambos Pokémon siguieron comiendo con normalidad, conversando de vez en cuando para quitar el silencio incómodo; Mewtwo se reincorporó al pasar una hora, enderezando un brazo para así tomar el codo con la mano derecha y estirarse. No estaba bien del todo, pero ahora podía mantenerse en pie.

Todo bien, hasta que Mew recordó el motivo por el cual estaba buscando a su clon.

—¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Te estaba buscando para algo súper importante.

Mewtwo miró a la criatura con algo de curiosidad. ¿Para qué le buscaba Mew? Él frunció el ceño y se dispuso a escuchar al pequeño.

—Tenemos que ir a la Cueva Celeste de inmediato. —Habló girando alrededor del Pokémon más grande, ignorando la duda en su rostro.

—¿Por qué, hay algo importante en ese lugar? —inquirió deteniendo el movimiento de Mew con su mano. Si lo que él decía era cierto, entonces Laia tenía que esperar.

Mew no le informó los detalles, pero aun así el clon decidió seguir a su original. La Cueva Celeste se encontraba —como su nombre indicaba— en la Ciudad Celeste, los dos Pokémon debían de cruzar la Ciudad Pewter y las rutas tres y cuatro; solo se iban a tardar unos días, ya que Mewtwo aún no estaba en las condiciones de hacer un teletransporte. Esos fueron días normales, Mew al fin podía decir que su "primo lejano" le dejó viajar con él, mientras que el clon se recuperaba poco a poco de la decaída, ya pudiendo soportar el uso de sus poderes un tiempo antes de que un dolor de cabeza pausara su cometido. Al llegar finalmente y al estar a unos metros de la entrada, ambos sintieron una presencia muy fuerte dentro de la caverna, una energía psíquica que sobrepasaba el nivel de Mewtwo, pero Mew le conocía muy bien, él no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente.

El clon puso un pie dentro de la cueva. Era un lugar húmedo, y un olor que le incomodaba, no era asqueroso, pero al clon le producía incomodidad, ya que le recordaba a ese olor tan característico de los hospitales y centros Pokémon. «Y también, me recuerda al laboratorio», pensó apoyando una mano en la pared. Pero se quedó paralizado al ver que su textura no era la misma, ya estaba casi cinco metros dentro, no había luz y, por tanto, no sabía que estaba realmente en su mano. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos más para que su visión se acostumbrara a la oscuridad.

Era una masa extraña, de un color rosa oscuro, no era Mew, ya que sentía su presencia en otro lugar; para su sorpresa ésta se movió y siguió su camino como si no hubiese pasado nada. Fue cuando pudo ver esos extraños ojos en punto. «Solo es un Ditto», concluyó. Ahora el clon mantuvo la vista al frente, concentrado en su caminar, solo escuchando el goteo que provenía del techo de piedra.

Ya quedaba poco para llegar a la parte final de la caverna, con suerte no llegaron más Pokémon para interferir en su camino; se facilitaron las cosas bastantes así. Sin embargo, aún habían preguntas en su mente, ¿por qué Mew quería que fuera allí? ¿Qué iba a encontrar? Todo eso dejo de importar al llegar hasta una especie de río, sus poderes no estaban muy estables para volar hasta el otro lado, miró a su acompañante recibiendo una negación como respuesta; siendo así hasta que una luz llegó hasta ellos, deteniéndose cerca de las patas de Mewtwo y congelando esa parte del agua, creando así, un camino. Ahora la pregunta principal del clon era, ¿quién estaba al otro lado, creando ese atajo?

El Pokémon comenzó a caminar sobre la gruesa capa de hielo, notando que el río terminaba en lo que parecía ser una plataforma, con un Pokémon sobre ella que aún no se dejaba identificar.

Mew al notarlo se adelantó, viéndoles intercambiar unas palabras. Sin darse cuenta, la impaciencia le traicionó y empezó a acelerar el paso para llegar al lugar; subió las piedras que imitaban una escalera, y se dispuso a respirar para relajar un poco su cuerpo. Notando así como unos pies familiares llegaron a su campo de visión.

—Deseaba conocerte, niño —habló la entidad. Obligándolo a levantar la mirada.

Sus ojos violáceos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa, se trataba de un Mewtwo, pero más alto que él y contaba con un ojo ciego, se dio cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de alguien con más edad que él y Laia. ¿De dónde diablos salió ese Mewtwo?

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Mewtwo.

—Soy un Mewtwo, pero, a diferencia de ti, fui creado hace más de cuarenta años.

Mewtwo necesitaba tiempo para procesar eso. ¿Cómo era posible? Recordaba que al momento de crearlo le precedieron muchos fracasos, y en ese entonces el Mewtwo frente suyo ya estaba rondando el planeta. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la voz no salió.

—Tienes muchas preguntas, lo sé, pero mi pasado no es de importancia ahora —interrumpió—. Yo le pedí a Mew que te trajera, ya que me mostraron que no estabas en el mejor momento. —Suspiró—. Jóvenes, no aguantan nada. Bueno, pero para eso estoy yo: para ayudarte a fortalecerte y explotar tus capacidades ocultas.

Mewtwo seguía sin hablar, Mew se arriscó de hombros al notar que se estaba poniendo más pálido de lo normal, y, entonces, el Pokémon cerró los ojos y casi cayó al suelo si no fuese por el Mewtwo más grande.

—Parece que se desmayó. ¿Cómo lo encontraste? —preguntó al notar que no estaba muy bien de salud.

—Cuando lo encontré vi que no había comido en mucho tiempo, pensé que ya se había recuperado un poco.

—Tal vez fueron muchas emociones juntas —respondió mientras dejaba a Mewtwo acostado en una plataforma de piedra—. Qué bueno que lo encontraste, pudo haber muerto de inanición. ¿Ha comido mientras estaba contigo? —Vio que asintió—. ¿Debe comer algo más? Cuídalo, voy a atrapar algunos Magikarp.

Mew vio como la criatura más grande se dirigía al agua, pero no se preocupó de su tarea de caza y se centralizó en Mewtwo, quien estaba profundamente dormido a causa de tanto pensamiento junto. Él no era alguien que se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos, pero todo lo ocurrido con la hembra terminó saliendo de su control, sometiendo al clon a mucho estrés que acabó en su desmayo. A Mew no le gustaba verle así. ¿Éste era el precio por querer jugar con el destino de su clon? Si era así, mejor no hubiese intervenido en nada y que él hubiese seguido su vida normal.

No evitó sentirse culpable con todo esto.

Al volver a la realidad, vio como el viejo volvía con los peces capturados. Mew se le quedo observando mientras encendía el fuego gracias a su lanzallamas, usando sus poderes para mantener la comida en el aire y dejar que se asara. El mayor estiró su mano hasta la frente de Mewtwo, emitiendo un resplandor que le hizo despertarse en cuestión de segundos. El clon de Mew no dijo nada al despertar, solo mirando a su contraparte mayor.

—Creí que no ibas a despertar enseguida —habló.

Él no contestó, pero tenía una pregunta en mente.

—¿Dónde te crearon? —cuestionó sentándose en la piedra. El más grande solo emitió una risita.

—Me crearon en Cinnabar Island[1], región de Kanto. Fue hace... cuarenta años, época en la que aún la ciencia era primitiva.

—Entonces... ¿cómo? —inquirió Mewtwo mirando lo similares que eran ambos.

—Te responderé cuando te ganes mi confianza, solo así sabrás de dónde vengo y porqué estoy aquí.

Y la conversación se terminó, el anciano se volteó hacia el asado que tenía detrás. Mew pudo ver algo que su clon pasó por alto: una marca, y no una cualquiera; los Mew solían tener marcas de nacimiento para identificar sus clanes en distintas regiones. Vio parte de su hombro, dándose cuenta de que ambas eran exactamente iguales. La curiosidad le hizo ir hacía el Mewtwo, para así tener una conversación más personal con él.

—Dijiste que fuiste creado hace cuarenta años, ¿cierto? —interrogó.

—Así es. ¿Algo te molesta? —respondió.

—Es que... en esas fechas una Mew de mi clan desapareció, y estaba preñada. No recuerdo muchos detalles ya que yo era muy pequeño. ¿Tienes algo que ver en esto?

Vio como el psíquico abrió los ojos de par en par con la mención de la Mew, no le respondió, pero desvió la mirada hacia la carne. Esa era una época que no necesitaba recordar, y menos ahora que estaba en una edad avanzada y no necesitaba de nadie para sobrevivir. De soslayo, miró como la criatura cambió su expresión a una de tristeza. «De seguro vio la marca, pero no necesito de su lastima». El resto fue silencio, uno que se prolongó por varios minutos.

Él extendió su mano, dejando salir llamas de fuego que aceleraron el proceso de cocción. Así, tomó una parte de la cola y se la dio a Mewtwo. Tal vez él no era de comer mucha carne, pero su estómago estaba gruñendo como nunca antes lo hizo, así que no la rechazó y comenzó a comer. Estaba bien, para alguien que no había comido desde hace días y solo se estaba alimentando de bayas muy pequeñas.

Entonces, vio cómo se sentaba, para mirarse fijamente.

—Bueno, tanto que te gustan las preguntas, ¿de dónde vienes? —Mewtwo tragó el trozo de carne.

—De New Island, también en Kanto.

Mewtwo le dio una mordida más al pescado, observando como el Pokémon genético intentaba hacer memoria. «Tal vez no importa, son islas bastante cercanas y aisladas del resto de la región, fácil para hacer investigaciones sin animalistas molestando».

—Ya entiendo. Me han contado sobre tus acciones, algunas no fueron buenas, pero veo que has sabido redirigir tu vida. —Dijo levantándose para acercarse, dejando a Mewtwo en una situación incómoda—. Pero veo que aún no tienes una marca, niño, ya llevas cuanto, ¿dos años? ¿Y aún no tienes pareja?

—No —interrumpió Mew, ignorando el sobresalto de Mewtwo—, pero está comprometido.

Mewtwo, al escuchar esa palabra, y saber su significado, se ahogó de la sorpresa. Tosió hasta que pudo recuperarse de aquel malestar.

—¡Claro que...! —aguantó las ganas al recordar su desfavorable puesto. No tenía cara para negarlo.

El Mewtwo más grande no evitó reírse ante la expresión avergonzada de Mewtwo y su resignación al ver que no iba a poder contra el argumento de Mew.

—¿Cómo es la chica? —preguntó.

—Es... —Rió con suavidad—… difícil de describir.

Los dos notaron como la mirada del clon cambió por completo. Y el viejo pudo sentir como el corazón del Pokémon palpitaba con fuerza.

—Cambio en el tono de voz, aceleración del corazón, estás en una clara fase de enamoramiento. ¿De qué especie es?

Los dos saltaron por la pregunta, ¿cómo le iban a explicar que eran tres Mewtwo?

El viejo sonrió, pobres ilusos, no se habían dado cuenta de que ya sabía muchas cosas de sus vidas; les había leído los recuerdos al momento de verlos por primera vez y ellos no se habían dado cuenta, pero él disfrutaba hacerse el desentendido para divertirse con sus reacciones. Sabía perfectamente que ella era un Mewtwo, y que ella correspondía los sentimientos del psíquico. Pero tenía un problema con ello. Mewtwo no estaba del todo listo para una relación, seguía teniendo a esos fantasmas del pasado en pos de él, y eso le iba a dificultar bastante.

—Pero antes... debo saber cómo eres en combate. Has peleado contra Pokémon fuertes, pero nunca con un Mewtwo en igualdad de condiciones.

Él frunció el ceño. Levantándose.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Mañana, un combate contra mí. Tengo curiosidad por el poder de un Mewtwo más joven.

Mewtwo mantuvo la mirada seria. Los dos Pokémon artificiales se dieron la mano en señal de aprobación, él aceptó el desafío, aunque no sabía casi nada de él. Negó con la cabeza, no importaba, siempre encontraba la forma de quedarse con la victoria. En cambio, su oponente mantuvo su sonrisa, y Mewtwo no contaba con que él tenía un as bajo la manga.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora.**_

1\. Cinnabar Island: Isla Canela por el anime.

* * *

 **PS.** Bien! Ha comenzado esta parte intermedia. Verán, he hecho esta parte ya que para la segunda habrá un timeskip. Todo esto de momento está pasando entre BW y XY y XY&Z. Cuando comience la segunda parte será después de XY&Z y antes de Sun & Moon. Habrán personajes nuevos, y otros viejos amigos van a volver. En el próximo capítulo veremos como le va a Mewtwo en su pelea.

Bueno, nos leemos!


End file.
